Blessings of the Angels
by williewildcat
Summary: AU! A hidden prayer is answered granting Brooklyn what she always wanted. But will things be that simple for her and Castiel? Or does fate have something else in store for them? Read and find out! Reviews are great and loved!
1. A Life Changed Forever

**_A/N: _**I don't own anyone except for my OC's but hey I can dream though right?

**A/N **I had been toying with this storyline for some time now and decided to write it. I was thinking what if Brooklyn was to go through a rather life altering event

* * *

Brooklyn couldn't believe and refused to believe it as she stared down at the white strip seeing the two distinct pink lines staring back at her. She had been feeling ill the last several days writing it off as something she ate or picked up while out on a hunt. But this, this she was not expecting. How could this happen?! Oh wait, she knew exactly how this happened and his name was Castiel. But she couldn't blame him for she was as responsible for this predicament as well. After all it did take two to tango as they say.

Brooklyn trashed the test and burned the box hoping to destroy any evidence as she grabbed her phone and called in to see Dr. Teague. She had to confirm this before getting anyone in a panic. Brooklyn was in luck as she could be seen right away.

Snapping her phone shut and looking around the hallway and seeing it was clear, Brooklyn hurried to grab her wallet and keys before anyone could stop her. As her hand grabbed the doorknob a voice rang out behind her.

"Hey, Sun Devil, where's the fire?" She stopped dead in her tracks as Brady stood behind her. She clenched her face and plastered a calm smile on her lips before spinning around to face her best friend.

"Uh, fire? No fire, Brady. I was just off to run some errands and wanted to get going, that's all." Brady raised an eyebrow not buying the excuse she gave him but felt this was one fight that shouldn't be fought.

"Oh, ok. What do you want me to tell Cas if I see him?" Brooklyn was already out the door shouting "I went running some errands and I'll be back soon."

Brady knew something was up with her as she sped away. She was hiding something from him and he wasn't sure what. He could only hope it wasn't anything too serious.

* * *

The smell of the clinic always bothered her as it brought back too many memories, bad memories at that. Reminded her of when Brady nearly died from that demon attack and flat lined three times. She held her head on top of her interlaced fingers bouncing her knee up and down as she waited. It felt like forever as she sat in the waiting room anxious to be called in. She hoped that the test had given her a false positive. But what if it wasn't wrong and it was positive? What would she tell her angel? All the thoughts and anxieties rushed through her causing her to shake all over. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the nurse call her name the first time.

"Brooklyn, Dr. Teague will see you know." She nodded absently walking into the exam room.

She watched the nurse pull out one of those flimsy gowns that didn't seem to cover the backside very well along with a drape.

"Just put these on and Dr. Teague will be in to see you." The nurse exited the room leaving Brooklyn to change and wait nervously for the doctor. She wouldn't have to wait long as a soft knock on the door snapped her back to reality. Dr. Teague entered the room seeing the nervousness and unease that flooded Brooklyn's young face. The hunter looked up to see the older woman with a neutral yet gentle gaze.

"Hi, Brooklyn, I understand that you took a pregnancy test and it came back positive but you want to make sure that it wasn't a false positive, correct?" She weakly nodded her head unable to form any words. Dr. Teague placed a supportive hand on her shoulder seeing that she was clearly upset by all of this.

"Well let's find out then, shall we? I need you extend your arm out so we can draw some blood and then I need you to pee in this cup." Brooklyn sat there as the nurse came in and quickly drew her blood. Brooklyn didn't even wince as the needle pierced her skin and then was removed. Next she headed into the small bathroom and took care of the second part of business. She placed the cup in the wooden box and came back out taking up her position on the table. Now all she could do was lay down and wait for the results to come in.

She must have fallen asleep as she woke up to the sound of a door opening followed by small footsteps. Brooklyn looked up to see Dr. Teague looking over the test results then close the folder and look up at her. She felt her small heart racing wildly as Dr. Teague began to speak.

"The test results came in and it's confirmed. Brooklyn, you're seven weeks pregnant." Brooklyn felt her body collapse as she covered her face in her hands. How was she going to tell Cas that she was pregnant? Dr. Teague wrapped her arms around Brooklyn comforting the visible upset hunter.

"I take it you weren't expecting this, Brooklyn?"

"No" she said choking back tears and sobs. She was scared and felt alone even though she had a circle of loved ones that was always around her. She wished her mom were still alive to support and help her through this.

Dr. Teague pulled back looking at Brooklyn seeing her eyes red and watery. She gave the younger woman a tissue letting her take a minute to breath. The doctor watched as Brooklyn looked downward at her abs trying to absorb the notion that she now had another life inside her that was counting on her to protect it. She slowly placed a hand lightly over her stomach rubbing it gently then looked up at Dr. Teague.

"Are you going to be okay, Brooklyn?" The doctor's eyes full of concern that reminded Brooklyn of her mother or what little she did remember of her. She nodded her head vigorously trying to clean herself up.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay. I just don't know how to tell the father." Dr. Teague nodded sympathetically knowing the younger woman had a long road ahead of her.

"Well let's take a peek at the baby and see what he or she is up to now." Brooklyn reclined back lifting up the thin gown as Dr. Teague squeezed the cold gel on her still flat stomach. Her eyes went wide as the freezing cold goop touched her warm skin. She watched as the doctor spread the gel around then retrieved the sonogram machine turning it and the monitor on. She watched as Dr. Teague moved the wand around and pointing her finger at the monitor. Brooklyn squinted her eyes as she focused at the small moving object on the screen.

"Is that?" Dr. Teague nodded smiling at her. Brooklyn was seeing the life inside her for the very first time. The sight was overwhelming for her as she watched the tiny heart beating. She reached out touching the screen letting her fingers linger on the image before her.

"You will figure out a way and I think he will be very supportive of this pregnancy. But for now you need to take it easy and I want you to take these." She pulled out a large bottle of pre-natal vitamins and handed them to Brooklyn.

"I also want to see you in three weeks as that will put you in the second trimester and maybe we can see what the sex is." Brooklyn smiled at that notion. She found herself hoping for a boy which was what she wanted if she was ever to have a family. Dr. Teague left her to get dressed and meet her out at the reception desk to pencil her next appointment. As she left the clinic and headed for home, tears welled up in her eyes and hurled down her face landing on her jeans. But they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy this time. She held a protective hand across her abdomen all the way home.

Castiel was on the couch wondering where Brooklyn was as the Avalanche pulled up in the drive. She left the vitamins in the truck for now as she didn't want her angel to see the bottle. Before she stepped out, she tenderly rubbed her stomach saying a few words to the unborn child inside her.

"You know I wasn't expecting this but perhaps this someone's way of giving me a chance at the family I always wanted. I know your daddy will love you with everything he has to give."

She hopped out of the truck and hurried inside where her angel and best friend were waiting. She tried to remain calm as Castiel stood to greet her. The angel could tell something was wrong as she was trembling all over. He took her hands into this stroking them with his thumbs. She fought back tears as she started to speak.

"Brook what's the matter?" He tilted his head at her as she raised her eyes to meet his.

"Cas, I need to tell you something. I'm pregnant." The angel looked at Brooklyn trying to digest what she was telling him. Brady looked at her with eyes wide open in shock.

"Brook, you're pregnant? How?" The angel asked softly. Brooklyn looked at him with at duh look in her eyes. Castiel didn't know what to say to her and instead placed a hand over her stomach as she covered his hand. The angel could sense the tiny angelic aura radiating from the new life inside her. Brooklyn watched his reaction seeing him close his eyes and slowly begin to smile. He opened his eyes and looked down at her taking Brooklyn in his arms. How could he not be happy about this? Here was Brooklyn, his life and soulmate with his child. To the angel this brought him closer to Brooklyn and he was going to make sure she was taken care of until the day that baby was born.

"You're not upset about this, Cas?" She asked with a shaky voice. Castiel looked down at her cupping her small face in his hands.

"Upset? No, Brook, I am not upset. Things happen for a reason and there was a reason why you were blessed with this child. I am going to be there with you every step of the way up until the day he or she is brought into this world."

She smiled up at him feeling the tears rolling down her face. Castiel leaned in kissing her softly and looking deep into those rich grey pools. It was then she finally convinced herself that she would never be alone during this.

But little did the angel or hunter know that fate wasn't through with them yet and had a few more surprises in store for them.

* * *

**I have the next chapter ready to go and will post it soon!!! **


	2. In The Arms of Love

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

* * *

Brooklyn felt ill to no end as she rested on the bed. She had been unable to keep anything down and the mere thought of food only enraged her stomach. Castiel had remained by her side every moment of the day refusing to leave her alone. Sometimes when she fell asleep, the angel would gently place his hand over her stomach and smile to himself. He was still in total shock and awe that just beneath the surface was his child. He didn't think angels could get humans pregnant but yet again Gabriel had which meant that any angel could impregnate a human. He rested his head upon her chest leaving his hand over her stomach in a protective manner.

Brady and Markus watched the two from the doorway feeling the great deal of love and devotion that they shared. This was only going to complete that circle and make them whole. Markus motioned for Brady to come with him leaving the two on the bed.

As they sat down Markus had sensed something was off with the younger hunter. It seemed as if his mind was disengaged from his body.

"Brady, you have seemed troubled, is something wrong?" Brady took a drink from his water before responding.

"Markus, I was thinking about what Brooklyn told us, you know about how far along she is and I realized something. Didn't she part ways with Dean about seven weeks ago?" Markus stopped his coffee cup midway realizing Brady what he was implying.

"Brady, are you trying to say that Brooklyn could be pregnant with Dean's child and not Castiel's?"

The hunter gravely nodded his head at Markus. The older hunter pinched his fingers on the bridge of his nose seeing the huge conflict that could arise from this new possibility. When Brooklyn woke up they would need to talk to her about this. She needed to confirm if Castiel was truly the father or if it was Dean.

"When she goes in to see Dr. Teague perhaps they can determine the paternity. I would hate to see Brooklyn in shock if a blonde haired baby was born and not a dark haired one."

Brady nodded as he would talk to Brooklyn when she was alone.

Brooklyn woke up to find her angel still by her side with his hand still firmly planted on her stomach. The scene touched her as she slowly got up and headed down the hall. Brady and Markus were at the table when Brooklyn popped in.

"Hey, where's Cas?"

"Still sleeping, why what's up?" She eased down in the chair seeing the anxious faces looking at her.

"We need to talk Brook. It's about the baby. You said you were about seven weeks along right? Didn't you part ways with Dean around that time?" Brady gently asked seeing the reaction on Brooklyn's face.

Horror swept over her as she suddenly felt light headed and dizzy. Brady jumped up holding her around the waist steadying her in the chair. Horror washed over her at the very real possibility that Castiel wasn't the father.

"Brady, what if this child is Dean's? What am I going to tell Cas? He is so excited about this and being a father. This would kill him." Brooklyn broke down in Brady's arms as the cold realization took a hold of her. Dean could be the father and not her Cas. She had to know if Castiel was the father or if it was Dean.

Grabbing Brady's phone, she dialed the clinic. She was in luck for Dr. Teague was open in the afternoon. Brooklyn immediately hung up and stood up heading down the hall. Castiel was still asleep as she gently lifted a few hairs from his coat placing them in a Kleenex. She kissed him softly before heading out.

* * *

Brooklyn found herself in a paper thin gown with a huge needle stuck in her abdomen as Dr. Teague drew the necessary fluid to run the test. She watched as the reddish pink fluid filled the plunger anxious for them to run the tests. Dr. Teague handed off the precious contents to the nurse who took that and the hairs Brooklyn brought in down to the lab. Brooklyn looked over as the doctor washed her hands and put on some gloves.

"Since you're here, Brooklyn, I want to see how the baby is doing okay?" She nodded her head as the doctor had her put her legs in stirrups and carefully began her examination. Brooklyn felt the gentle pressure inside her as the doctor felt around for any problems. Pleased with not finding anything, the doctor removed her hands from under the sheet and peeled the gloves off.

"How long is the test going to take?" Brooklyn asked. Dr. Teague looked down at her and smiled.

"I put a rush on it so hopefully here in the next hour or so. And these tests are 99 percent accurate. So do you have any questions?"

"I do actually. Is it okay to, well, you know…" Brooklyn felt herself turning red as she found it hard to ask the question.

"Yes, Brooklyn, you can still have sex when pregnant. But I would stop at the start of the third trimester though."

"Well is there anything else that I may experience that I should be aware of?"

"Well you will have ups and downs with hormones obviously and then you may feel frisky at times so don't panic okay?" Brooklyn nodded her head as the nurse came in with the results. Brooklyn observed the nurse raise an eyebrow as she handed over the folder and left. Dr. Teague saw what made the nurse react in the manner she did. She took a deep breath as she prepared to tell Brooklyn what the results revealed.

"What is it? Is the baby okay?" Brooklyn felt a slight surge of panic. Dr. Teague gently placed a hand on her arm.

"The babies are just fine but it's the paternity results. Read for yourself." Brooklyn read the results staring at them in disbelief. How could this be?!

"Did you say babies?" The doctor nodded her head. Brooklyn felt her mouth drop to the floor. Twins! She was expecting twins! But as she read on she felt her heart drop. Cas is the father alright, but the father of only one of the babies which meant that the father of the other baby was Dean. How was she going to tell him that their last night together was memorable in more ways than one?

Brooklyn told herself to calm down and that everything would work out somehow. Dr. Teague looked at the anxious hunter knowing her plate just got fuller.

"How is that possible? Is there a mistake?" Dr. Teague shook her head.

"Brooklyn, it has been documented where a woman has given birth to twins that each had different fathers. Now did you sleep with both men within a close time frame?" Brooklyn looked away as she nodded her head. She covered her mouth feeling the tears once again fall down her face.

"Brooklyn, there's no need to feel ashamed about this. Just because there are two fathers doesn't mean you're a bad person okay?" Brooklyn sniffed and wiped her eyes and nose. She had to be strong for both her babies. She was a DeTaurius and as such was a resilient person.

She still told Dr. Teague she would be in for her regular appointment and would have Cas with her for support.

* * *

As Brooklyn drove home, she felt numb all over as she was pregnant with not one but two babies and to top it all off each one had a different father. She really needed to call Dean and tell him, but first she needed to break the news to her angel. This was going to hurt him she just knew it. She once again placed her arm around her stomach protecting the now two lives inside her. Brooklyn pulled in the drive and sat there for a moment unsure of how to gently tell her angel that not only was she pregnant with twins but Dean was the father of one of them. She looked down at her stomach rubbing it in circles.

"Hey, it's me you mom up here. Listen, I know that this is going to be hard but I know that your angelic daddy will love you both very much as will your other daddy. And no matter what happens you two will always be surrounded by people who will love you very much."

She broke down and sobbed softly into the steering wheel not wanting to have to break the news to her angel. Continuing to sob, Brooklyn didn't notice Castiel sitting there in the passenger seat looking at her and feeling her pain. He reached out placing a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. Brooklyn wiped her eyes and nose not wanting him to see her like that.

"How much did you hear?" She sobbed. Castiel looked at her with his head tilted and rich blue eyes full of compassion and love. He took her in his arms holding her close. He hated seeing her upset and crying and he knew why she was sitting here distraught.

"Dean needs to know Brooklyn." He whispered in her ear feeling her nod in agreement. The angel was unsure of what to make of the new development. He looked up skyward as if to ask his Father what he had in store for the hunter.

But the angel made a vow to love both as his own even if one of them wasn't of his flesh and blood. He was going to stand by her through everything. He gently pushed her back looking straight into her grey eyes reaching deep within her soul.

"Brook, even though one of these children is not mine, I am going to love them both as my own. I only hope that Dean feels the same way and will be there."

"I think he will, Cas. I think Dean will."

Castiel reached over placing his hand on her stomach feeling not one but two lives within her.

Brooklyn let him help her out and together they walked inside to tell Markus and Brady the truth.

* * *

"Whoa hold up Brook! You're pregnant with twins and each has a different father!?" Brady stared as his friend still reeling in shock over her news.

"Yes Brady Brooklyn is pregnant with twins and Dean is the father of one of them. But I will still love them both as my own," Castiel declared calmly.

The flap of wings and rush of air announced Gabriel's arrival. The Messenger went to his daughter gently taking her hands.

"Is it true my daughter?" Brooklyn smiled and nodded her head as the tears welled up in her eyes. His eyes lit up in a bright shade of olive.

"Yes it is. I'm pregnant with twins."

Gabriel was speechless as he took her in his arms. Though he didn't get to be in her life growing up, the archangel vowed to be there in the lives of his grandchildren. Grandchildren! He laughed at the thought as he by no means looked like what humans would consider a grandparent.

Brooklyn gently let go bracing herself to tell him the other part of her news.

Gabriel sensed her daughter's growing distress as she stood there.

"My daughter what is it?"

"Cas is the father of only one twin. Dean's the father of the other one."

Gabriel's eyes went wide in disbelief.

* * *

**Ok next chap up!!!! How will Dean react to the news? **


	3. The Call

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

* * *

"Sam get your bitch ass in here now!"

Sam hauled ass with sawed off in hand as the ghost closed in on Dean. The fugly had him cornered as he struggled to light the small tuft of hair in his hand. The body had been cremated and the only physical thing left of their prey was the tuft of hair her husband had clipped before she died.

"Come on damn it!" Dean growled as his thumb repeatedly struck the lighter sparking it a few times as the crazed specter neared the hunter.

Sam burst through the door just in time to see his brother pinned against the wall with the spirit gripping him by the throat.

"Sam…." Dean spat out fighting to breathe. Without thinking he dove to the floor grabbing the black tuft and lighter lighting it on the first try.

Dean began to see a black mass forming around his eyes as his breathing continued to be cut off. Sam watched as the hair exploded into flames and dropped it to the ground.

The ghost wailed in pain as the last thing tying her to the world of the living burned away into a pile of ash. Dean felt the tight grip vanish as the ghost was vanquished. The hunter slumped against the wall taking large deep breaths filling his lungs with sweet life giving air.

"Dean you alright?"

"Fine Sammy just freaking fine."

Sam knew his brother was going to be just fine as he helped the older man to his feet.

"Well where to now? We have Tulsa, Baton Rouge, Yuma and Yakima."

"Dean we just finished up two hours ago and you haven't slept in over 24."

"Yeah well gotta do what I gotta do, Sammy."

Sam sighed knowing his brother was still heartbroken over losing Brooklyn and the relentless hunting was his way of trying to run away from the pain.

"Dean, dude you gotta stop and rest. I know why you're doing this."

"Oh really and why am I doing this?" He answered his brother in a snarky manner.

"You're still heartbroken over her. You miss her and you can't admit that to yourself."

"Well thanks for the evaluation Dr. Phil."

Sam groaned in frustration at his brother's stubbornness. It had been seven weeks since Brooklyn chose Castiel over him. He tried to keep a strong front but deep down he was devastated. Dean had not slept in over 24 hours and Sam was seeing the effects of the lack of some badly needed sleep.

"Damn it Dean you're really starting to piss me off."

"Cry me a river build me a bridge and get over it Sammy."

Unable to take his brother's bullshit any longer, Sam got out of the car and stormed off to the woods.

"He'll get over it," Dean muttered to himself as he continued looking over the case files sprawled out on the seat. As he went over the various articles and photos his phone starting ringing. It was a ringtone he thought would never grace his phone again.

"Brooklyn," he tried to keep a cool level voice but his heart pounded hard in his chest.

"Dean hi. Um where are you and Sam?"

"Wisconsin why is everything alright?" He could hear the trembling in her voice.

"Um how fast can you get here?"

"Two days tops."

"Good."

"Brooklyn what's wrong? Did something happen to Cas?"

"No Cas is fine, Dean. This concerns you and I so go get Sam from wherever he wandered from and get down here."

"Yeah sure thing. I'll go round up Samantha and we'll be there."

"Thanks Dean and be careful okay?"

"Yeah we will see you soon."

* * *

Brooklyn closed her phone and collapsed on her bed. She knew Dean would be hauling ass to get down here which didn't give her much time to think of how she wanted to break the news to him.

Castiel walked in hearing her talking to herself.

"Dean I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Hey remember when we slept together for the last time?"

"I don't know how you to break it to you but you're a father."

Brooklyn sat on the bed covering her face with her hands. No matter how she told him she knew Dean would freak out.

"Brooklyn," Brooklyn spun around half shocked and half startled by Castiel's presence.

"Cas, hi I was just…"

"Trying to figure how to tell Dean he's going to be a father."

She slowly nodded her head feeling dejected over the whole mess.

Castiel came and sat down beside her. He placed his hand over stomach as she covered his.

"Dean won't get angry Brook but he will be surprised. You shouldn't get so upset. It's not healthy for you or them."

He place light pressure over her stomach as she knew he was talking about her babies. Brooklyn sniffled and wiped her nose not wanting him to see her like this.

Castiel tilted her head up seeing the lost expression in her eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers and cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"Brooklyn listen to me. You will not be alone through this. Markus Brady and Gabriel all support and love dearly. And I love you more than anything."

He pressed his lips to hers feeling her respond to him. The angel gently pulled back breaking the connection between them.

"Cas, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt you…." She shushed him by pressing a finger to his lips and smiled warmly at him.

"Cas, it's alright. We'll just be careful."

Her eyes full of trust and love encouraging the angel to make his move. Castiel leaned back in softly reclaiming her lips. The angel knew he would need to be careful with her as he took a new approach.

Without breaking the contact between them, the angel pulled her to her feet as she slid the tan coat and dark blazer off his shoulders letting them slide to the floor. He quickly kicked off his shoes as his fingers fumbled with the buttons on her shirt. Brooklyn undid his shirt with ease knowing he was nervous about this.

"Cas it's alright just go slow," she whispered. He absently nodded his head before hungrily taking her mouth in his again. With one swift jerk the blue tie joined the accumulating articles of clothing on the ground followed by the light blue button up shirt.

Castiel groaned at the feel of her warm hand sliding down the front of his dark pants and boxers teasing his weeping erection. The beads of precome were swept across the receptive head with the short sweet sweeping of her thumb.

Brooklyn felt him break away leaving an invisible wet trail down her neck and shoulders. She felt her bra slipping down her arms then dropped on the floor. The hunter gasped as he carefully kissed her breasts then gently rubbed her tender nipples with his fingers and thumbs watching her body arch and writhe before him.

He continued the gentle lapping and massaging for little longer before continuing his way down. Holding her hips in his hands the angel kissed her abs lingering there. She watched him rub his cheek along her stomach then tenderly kiss it. The simple gesture spoke volumes to Brooklyn moving her deeply.

She reached down running her fingers through his dark hair feeling her pants slowly being pulled over her hips and down her legs. Brooklyn stepped out of the khakis leaving her in the dark blue boy shorts. Castiel took in the sight of his lover standing there with eyes full of love trust and lust. His cock twitched making his pants unbearable to wear.

Brooklyn saw the tell tale bulge in his pants and licked her lips as she reached out with skilled hands to unbuckled the worn belt. She smiled and kissed his chin and neck while her hands unhooked and unzipped his pants letting them slip to his ankles. He stepped out of them as now they were equal.

She looked at the then him as Castiel knew what she wanted.

The angel nodded as she crawled up on the bed and lay down in the middle. Castiel soon joined her pulling her up to taste the full swollen lips of his hunter. Brooklyn felt his hands slide up her legs latching on the seam of her boy shorts and gently tugged. He felt her hips rise up as he slid the remaining garment off her body. Brooklyn felt the soft feel of the cotton garment running against her skin until they slid past her ankles and fell to the floor.

Castiel flung his boxers off freeing his solid erection. He couldn't wait much longer he needed to have her, feel the hot tight flesh surrounding and milking him.

Remember to take it easy, Castiel gently maneuvered her body until she was on her hands and knees. Brooklyn's heart raced wanting her angel inside her.

"Cas…." She gently pleaded with him.

The angel parted her legs slightly feeling the inner part of her thighs were slick and hot. Taking a finger he stroked the heat between her legs hearing her moan and whimper at the slow strokes. Castiel closed his eyes hearing a small moan leave his own lips.

Brooklyn felt her body tremble against the seraph as the orgasm gripped her body.

"Cas!" She cried. Castiel firmly held her hips and slid his finger in and out of her feeling the hot release of her body coat his fingers and hand.

The angel pulled his hand away and repositioned his body letting his cock sit at her entrance briefly before sliding inside her body.

"Just stay still, Brooklyn," he whispered.

She remained still letting her angel make love to her slowly on the bed. He wanted to take it slow not wanting to hurt her. Brooklyn pushed her hips back into him as he thrusted in her.

The angel tilted his head back feeling his balls tighten and lower body constrict and tense up as her body responded by tightening around his cock.

"Brook…." He whispered feeling his body getting closer to climax. Brooklyn hissed and moaned before her body exploded around him.

"Cas oh god Cas…." She moaned feeling her body slicken up against him. Castiel could only grunt and moan as he exploded within her. Brooklyn felt her body's walls becoming coated with his hot sticky release. The angel breathed hard as he felt his cock go soft inside her. Castiel slid out from her body and gently pulled her down on her side.

He placed one hand over her heart and the other over her stomach.

"I love you," he whispered. Brooklyn smiled back at him.

"I love you too Cas," she kissed his nose before cuddling inside the angel's loving arms. Castiel basked in the afterglow with Brooklyn in his arms. A part of him couldn't believe he was going to be a father. But it felt right somehow even though Dean was the father of the other child within her.

It would all work out somehow.

* * *

Dean slept in the back as Sam had taken the wheel in Kansas City. Dean didn't elaborate as to why Brooklyn needed to see him but would learn soon enough.

* * *

**Okay I will be on the road tomorrow back to Kansas so hopefully the 8 hour drive will inspire me!**


	4. The Truth Comes Out

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but hey I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Again I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing!

* * *

The Impala pulled up beside the front doors of the hotel. Lightning streaked across the sky as Sam hopped out leaving Dean still asleep. He didn't want to wake his brother seeing Dean was getting some much needed sleep. He had driven them to Liberal Kansas deciding to stop there for the night. Sam closed the door and hurried in unaware Dean had woken up.

He watched his brother inside while sliding his phone from his pocket rolling it in his hand. Dean debated about whether or not to call her wondering why she needed to see him. He let his thoughts drift back to happier times when they were together. God it still hurts! The wounds on his heart were still fresh even though it had been nearly a year since she had her heart broken by him. And now she is calling for him. Whatever it was had to be something pretty serious if she was reaching out to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the gentle tapping of the window. Sam was standing there waving two keycards.

"Where are we?" He asked wiping his eyes.

"Liberal Kansas," Dean groaned as he took the plastic card from his brother.

* * *

Brooklyn tossed and turned in bed unable to sleep. She couldn't eat dinner as her stomach had been retching everything up she ate water included. Markus had made her a special tea that seemed to help her up until now as she was finding herself leaping up and out of bed breaking the world's record for the fastest time to the bathroom.

She gripped the bowl tightly as the painful heaves and her cries started waking up the entire household. Brady and Castiel collided together both stumbling back then crashing to the floor. Markus leapt over the two rushing in just as the second wave crashed over her. He immediately took control.

"Brady get the tea going and add extra of the leaves," Brady staggered to the kitchen running into the breakfast bar along the way.

"Castiel come here," the angel entered the room as Markus pointed to the drawer.

"Get a hair tie out of there and pull her hair back. I'll go call Dr. Teague and see if there's anything else we can do."

Castiel found a hair band and gathered Brooklyn's hair in one hand and fastened the tie with the other.

"Someone make it stop," she cried between episodes. Castiel sat down beside her placing his hands on her shoulders hoping his touch would help.

"Shhhh I'm here now," he gently said.

"God it feels like my insides are being shredded apart. I wish my mom was here," she sobbed.

The angel rested his head between her shoulders as she continued getting ill.

* * *

Markus was on the phone with Dr. Teague lining out her symptoms.

"Just keep watch as with pregnancies the effect varies from woman to woman. The morning sickness will begin subside after the fourth month. But for now there isn't much that can be done."

Markus thanked the doctor and hung up realizing she had another long month and half to go until she could look forward to not worrying about hugging the toilet. He went to go check on Brady.

"Cas, I don't want any more kids after this," Brooklyn muttered with her head hanging in the toilet. He smiled at her hearing the spunky tone in her voice. The angel couldn't even begin to fathom what Brooklyn was going through but he hoped to ease her pain.

Her stomach continued contracting and tightening until nothing else came up.

Brooklyn raised her head up and out of the bowl and rested her head on the rim. She reached up and pulled the handle down while keeping her head down. Castiel reached behind him grabbing a towel off the rack while gently bringing her to him.

"Thanks," she choked wiping her face and mouth. "I think I'm gonna need some help up, Cas."

Brooklyn felt his strong arms lift her up as she gripped the bathroom sink. He watched as she swished water in her mouth then splashed some fresh cool water on her face. Brooklyn looked up seeing how red her face had turned and groaned. Castiel turned seeing Markus nodding at him that he had some tea ready.

"Come on Brook, Markus and Brady made you some tea."

She let the angel guide her down the hall feeling his arm securely around her waist. The same waist that would be expanding in the next seven months.

Markus and Brady looked up to see the angel and one very fatigued woman on his side enter the kitchen. Brady pulled the chair out so Cas could sit her down.

Brooklyn took the mug with shaky hands and lifted the warm brew to her lips. Slowly she sipped it down feeling her nausea begin to settle until it vanished.

"How do you feel?" Markus gently asked her.

"Like my insides aren't being ripped apart."

Castiel looked over and could see down her shirt noticing her nipples were darker than normal. He had observed it earlier in the day as well but didn't say anything as he didn't wish to upset her. Markus and Brady stayed up making sure she finished off the last of the cup before letting her try to go back to sleep.

"I think I can go back to bed now."

Markus smiled gently at her before hugging and kissing her on the cheek. Brady said his goodnight kissing her on the forehead and hugging her before going to bed. Castiel and Brooklyn were the last two left.

The angel helped her to her feet but let her walk on her own back to bed. Once they reached the room, she flicked on the light and lifted her shirt up. Castiel tilted his head watching her run her hand over her stomach.

"I think I have a little Buddha belly going on," she joked. As she kept lifting her shirt higher she stopped seeing the darkness in her nipples and areoles. Castiel came over and kissed each one before pulling her shirt back down.

"It doesn't matter to me how you look it's not going to change the fact I love you," he kissed her softly before bringing her back to bed. Brooklyn turned on her side and snuggled next to her angel feeling the cool touch of cotton sheets against her arms and legs.

* * *

The alarm went off at 7 am waking Dean from a vivid and all too real dream involving Brooklyn. Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, he slammed the alarm button silencing the sounds of news talk radio.

"Sammy get your Sasquatch ass up!" Dean bellowed as he flung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Sam groaned from beneath the covers and shifted on his side.

"It's 7 am Dean."

"Yes thank you for stating the obvious but we have to get on the road. Now go get pretty Samantha."

Sam rolled on his back and pulled the covers away from his head. He hated it when Dean called him that.

Making his famous bitchface at his brother, Sam rose from bed, retrieved what few clean items he had left and stomped to the bathroom.

"Such the drama queen," Dean sighed. "Hey save me some hot water bitch!"

He stared at his phone feeling the urge to grab it and call Brooklyn and ask her what was going on. But knowing her she wouldn't tell him and instead wait for him to get to Phoenix. Dean hoped it wasn't anything like cancer or a serious illness as that would devastate him.

Dean decided against calling her and instead spied the coffee pot on the table and opted for coffee instead.

* * *

Brooklyn didn't want to get out of bed as she felt so tired and worn down.

"You two have got to cut me some slack down there," she looked down at the bump. Castiel chuckled at her chiding.

"And just what is so funny?" She eyed him with one eyebrow arched. The angel shook his head and instead answered with a kiss.

"How are you feeling?" He pulled her shirt back and gently rubbed her stomach.

"Better than last night," she smiled slightly.

"Good."

Without saying another word, the angel picked her up and whisked her to the downstairs bathroom.

No one else was in the house leaving the lovers free to do as they wished.

The angel held her against the wall thrusting gently in and out of her. Brooklyn arched her back bringing her body closer to his. He kissed the dark but sensitive nipples making her scream his name at the top of her lungs. The cries of his lover hurled him closer to climax as she had been flung in the throes of her own release.

Castiel called out her name feeling cock rupture and fill her with his release.

The angel lowered her back to down as he scrubbed her body with the sweet scent of vanilla.

* * *

Sam was staring out the window watching the same scenery for the last three hours. They were now in New Mexico heading west towards Albuquerque. He knew Dean was pushing the pedal but not so much that the law would notice.

"What if she's ill?"

"Dean don't think the worst case scenario."

"Well in case you haven't noticed Sam but those I love seem to always be ripped apart from me."

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes wishing his brother would quit freaking out so damn much. It was probably nothing serious anyways.

* * *

Brooklyn kept the cool wet cloth over her head as she didn't have the strength to move. She knew it was another wonderful symptom of pregnancy. She hoped the fatigue and tiredness would end soon as she couldn't just lie around for the next seven months.

Castiel came in with a tray of food and water setting it on the coffee table.

"What's on the menu?" The angel smiled and helped her sit up before handing over the plate with toast on it.

"Dry toast to begin with."

Brooklyn took the first slice biting into the crunchy bread. Her stomach pains had ceased for now allowing her to eat. The angel watched her finish off the toast and crackers then the fresh fruit and finally the glass of milk.

"You need these," he placed the tablets in her hand.

"Yes doctor," she grinned before popping the vitamins in her mouth and chugging down the water.

"I'm gonna lay back down now."

Brooklyn shifted her body back on the couch and closed her eyes.

* * *

Dean could feel his heart pound and anxiety levels rising while driving through Phoenix. Five more minutes and he would be there.

Brooklyn rested comfortably on the couch unaware that her angel had slipped in behind her. He draped an arm across her body and rested his head on her shoulder.

The Impala pulled up to in the driveway and went silent. Dean stepped out not wanting to wait any longer. He had to find out what was wrong. Sam saw him speed walking practically running to the door.

The loud rapping on the heavy door alerted Castiel someone was at the door. He knew it was Dean and Sam as he saw the Impala in the drive.

"Brook, Dean and Sam are here," he whispered watching her stir and open her eyes.

The door opened and Castiel stood there silently motioning for them to come in.

"Cas where's the fire?"

"Perhaps Brooklyn should tell you herself."

The trio reached the living room as Brooklyn was now sitting up with the cloth pressed to her head. She forced a weak smile seeing the brothers standing there.

"Hi Dean. Hi Sam," she said quietly.

Dean brushed past the angel and his brother taking a seat by his former flame. He could see the conflict in her eyes as he subconsciously took her hands in his.

"Brook what's wrong? You don't look so well," she saw the concern and apprehension in his bright green eyes.

Brooklyn swallowed hard and took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth.

"Dean I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how to put it but here goes. I'm pregnant with twins and you're the father of one of them."

* * *

**Ok next update Dean reacts to the bombshell…..How will he take the news????**


	5. The Start of Something New

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_I want to thank everyone out there who have been reading and reviewing!!

* * *

Dean could only stare blankly at Brooklyn uncertain if had just heard her right. Brooklyn could see the lost look in his eyes as shock had taken over. She knew he would react like this.

"Brook did I just hear you correctly? You're pregnant and I'm the father of one of the babies?" His voice was barely audible.

She could only nod her head and look away. Dean continued holding her hands as they started to shake.

"This is just too much to take in. I need a minute…." He swallowed hard and fought to breathe normally. This was the last thing he expected to hear although he was relieved it wasn't cancer or a terminal illness.

An uneasy silence hung in the room as Dean sat there unsure of what to say or how to say it. But a part of him had wanted a family, to settle down somewhere and leave hunting behind. And now here was the chance to have part of that dream turn into reality with the one he had lost his heart to.

Slowly he placed his hand on the small bump feeling her hand cover his.

Brooklyn looked up at the angel nodding at him to grab the sonogram picture. Castiel headed towards their room returning seconds later with the photo in hand. Dean took the thin image looking at the small form in the center.

"Is that?"

"One of them as the other is hiding behind his or her sibling."

Dean felt a smile turning his lips up as he continued staring at the picture. The shock slowly turned to joy as he looked over at her seeing her visibly tense. He handed the photo to Sam letting him see.

"Dean are you going to be alright?" The hunter smiled wider and nodded his head.

"I think so. I mean this is just so much so fast Brook. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't find out till a few days ago. Seemed my symptoms didn't start up until about a week ago. I thought it was something else."

Dean laughed lightly for once feeling true happiness. He took her in his arms kissing her on the lips not caring if the angel saw it. He vowed to protect both lives that grew within her.

"Do you know what sex they are?"

Brooklyn wiped away a tear as she shook her head.

"No not yet. In a few weeks Dr. Teague should be able to tell us."

"If I told you I was hoping for girl would you laugh?"

Brooklyn smiled and shook her head.

Sam looked over watching Castiel's reaction to the scene between them. He appeared so serene and happy that Dean was taking this so well. Sure he knew Dean and Brooklyn would always love one another and he had accepted that. Sam hoped this wouldn't cause any conflict for them.

* * *

Several hours later Dean was seated out on the deck with a beer in hand. He couldn't but help to smile at the fact he was going to get something his heart had yearned for ever since Cassie. The hunter also realized this meant he would have to stick close, find a job and a permanent place to live. Maybe Brady or Markus could help him out with those. Sam could work at a bookstore seeing as he was the geek in the family.

Markus saw the hunter sitting down outside taking advantage of the nice day. He had overheard Dean talking with Sam about staying here and getting real jobs and living real lives. Markus had a friend that could use Dean's mechanical skills. The pay would be good and hours were excellent. He knew Dean and the hunter would never abandon his daughter or the babies. The hunter had overheard Dean talking to himself vowing to stand by her and Castiel through everything. Opening the door, he joined the hunter outside.

"Hello Dean," Markus sat down beside him.

"Hey Markus, beautiful day isn't it?" The older man nodded.

"Dean I know you plan on staying around here and I have a friend who would love to have you work for him. Pay would be great and hours would be flexible. Here's his card if you're interested," Markus handed the business card to Dean leaving him alone once again. The hunter studied the card knowing he needed work. Credit card scams and hustling wouldn't cut it anymore. Besides Brooklyn would have a fit and Cas would rip him a new one. Slipping his phone from his jacket, he dialed the number on the card.

* * *

"So do you know when your due date is?" Sam asked Brooklyn.

"August 20th but that's a guess as you know."

Sam nodded taking another drink of coffee. He figured he would've been the one to have kids and settle down not his brother. But when he saw the way Dean's eyes lit up after the initial shock wore off Sam saw this was something he had never told him. That this was a secret desire he had held in his heart for so long.

* * *

Castiel had left Brooklyn with Sam deciding to seek counsel with Gabriel.

"Castiel what bothers you?"

The angel sat there with his chin resting atop his interlaced fingers. The Messenger could see something troubled the angel.

"Is it Dean Winchester?"

"No, Gabriel it's not. I have no reservations about Dean. I worry that Brook will be a target for demons if word gets out about her pregnancy."

Gabriel nodded grimly as he too had thought of that very frightening possibility.

"I have thought about that myself given their parentage. We must do everything in our power to assure that doesn't happen. I cannot let my grandchildren be harmed."

Castiel smiled when he called the unborn children his grandchildren.

"Come now Castiel let us return. There is much to planning to do."

The angel nodded as he and the archangel vanished.

* * *

Brooklyn was having more nausea killing tea when the angels returned. She stood to greet them without asking where they were as she respected their privacy.

"How are you feeling my daughter?" Gabriel asked holding her face in his hands.

"Okay I guess. Just wish I could have one day without feeling ill or like I just got done running a marathon."

Brooklyn hugged her father glad he was there during all of this. Since he was unable to be a greater presence when she was growing up, the Messenger was determined to be there now. She backed away as he placed a hand on her stomach. He smiled feeling the two little lives within sensing he knew what each would be but kept that to himself.

"Something you wish to share with us?" Castiel caught the knowing smile on his face.

"No Castiel I am sensing each child's aura and they are very strong and powerful just like their parents."

Castiel bought the reason and didn't question him any further.

"Where's Sam?" Castiel asked looking around.

"Downstairs. He said he had to take a call."

* * *

"So is it true?"

"What are you talking about Ruby?"

"Cut the crap Sam. You damn well know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah it is. Brooklyn's pregnant by Dean and Castiel. How did you hear about it?"

"Some of Lucifer's spies caught Brooklyn leaving the clinic with the sonogram in her hand and holding her stomach rather defensively. They're not stupid Sam they know what's going on."

"Well I'm pretty sure Cas and Gabriel aren't taking any chances."

Ruby snorted on the other end.

"And Dean sure as Hell won't let anything happen to her."

"Well I'm just telling you what I know. I'll be in touch."

Sam snapped his phone shut and hurried upstairs. He needed to talk to Dean and Castiel.

* * *

Dean stepped back in the house to join the rest of the group. He went straight for Brooklyn collecting her in his arms.

"I found a job thanks to Markus."

She smiled at her adoptive father thanking him for helping Dean out. But Markus wasn't done yet. In his hand was a set of keys that he handed over to Dean.

"Markus what's this?" The immortal chuckled before revealing the surprise.

"Those are keys to a house I own here in town. It's fully furnished with built in protective measures like here. You and Sam can move there whenever you're ready."

Dean was deeply moved by the gesture as not too many people had displayed such selflessness towards him.

"Wow Markus this is….I don't know what to say."

"How about thank you for starters and that you will accept it."

Dean absently nodded his head mumbling a thank you and a smile at Markus. He stared at the keys in disbelief jingling them to prove they were real indeed.

Sam returned just as Dean looked up and waved them at his brother.

"Hey Sammy we don't have to worry about finding a place to live."

The guys headed over while Brooklyn stayed behind as the nausea had returned with a heated vengeance. Castiel remained with her not wanting to leave her alone.

Dean let out a low whistle as they rolled up to the house.

It was a two story stone structure typical of the early settlement of the city. The large trees provided shade in the summer and warmth in the winter. The lawn was perfectly cut and maintained. Dean thought it was perfect.

Sam hopped out of the car admiring his new home. Finally no more sharing a room with Dean and having to endure anymore late night previews of porn.

Dean opened the door and stepped in. The floors were hardwood and well taken care of. The furnishings were modern and comfortable. No hard backed or stiff furniture one would find in a museum. Sam had headed upstairs checking out the three rooms and 2 bathrooms. No more waiting for Dean and hoping for some hot water to be left.

As Sam explored the upstairs, Dean was in the kitchen checking out the breakfast bar and pantry. He was going to do some serious grocery shopping when he got paid. He looked out the window and saw a spacious backyard that was fenced in and shaded. He was already imagining two little ones running around in the thick green grass.

He headed down the hall seeing a small laundry room. He couldn't but help to smile at the sight of the washer and dryer realizing the days of laudromats were going to end. Dean also noticed one bedroom with a bathroom, an office and another bathroom. Finally no more waiting on Samantha in the mornings.

Dean went back to the living room and sat on the couch seeing the roomy setting for the first time feeling like he was at home.

When the boys returned home Brooklyn was once again asleep with Castiel behind her. His dark wings had spread out encircling them both. Dean wanted to talk to Brooklyn alone about where he stood with her. He knew she was with Cas but still he had to know. After all she was carrying his child.

* * *

Castiel woke up sometime later to feel Brooklyn missing from his arms. He sat up and looked around not seeing her in the living room. Not alarmed but concerned, the angel searched upstairs seeing her nowhere. He went to the kitchen and saw her outside with Dean walking towards the small area beyond the backyard. The angel respected their privacy and waited for her to return.

"Brook look I know you're with Cas but I gotta know where I stand with you."

Brooklyn sat down on the rock and faced the hunter. Dean took her hands in his kissing each one. He had waited for her to wake up so he could talk to her alone.

"Well we will have a relationship as I am pregnant with your son or daughter. But if you mean anything else…."

She looked away unsure of how to tell him. Dean reached over tilting her face to meet his. Daring to risk it, he leaned in softly pressing his lips to hers. She didn't resist but instead leaned in deeper. She felt his hand press gently against her stomach as she covered his.

He pulled back pressing his forehead to hers.

"I still love you," he whispered.

"I know, Dean. I still love you too."

He smiled at her hoping things would work out between all three of them.

* * *

**Next update soon!!!! Thanks again to everyone out there for supporting this story!**


	6. Two Surprises

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Again I want to thank everyone out there for reading and reviewing!!!

* * *

The clinic seemed to feel less foreboding as Brooklyn sat there with Dean and Castiel on each side holding each one's hand. The last few weeks had been interesting to say the least. She was starting to show more and her clothes had started getting tighter and harder to wear. Dean had seen and heard her cuss and struggle on several occasions to get dressed and realized she needed some new clothes to accommodate her growing body.

* * *

_Two weeks prior…._

She had been with Sam looking at books with baby names while the angel and hunter had sought out new clothing for her. The shopping experience had been odd to say the least given each one had different ideas on what would work.

"No Dean I don't think she wants to be bundled up. Think about what she wears."

"Uh Cas I don't think Brooklyn's gonna want to wear form fitting jeans and shirts at least not until after the babies are born."

"I do not think Brooklyn will want to wear that either," he pointed at the hideous frilly shirt Dean held in his hand.

"You saying I'm not hip to fashion Cas?" Castiel rolled his eyes.

Dean kept pulling out button up flannels and plain solid tees. Castiel sighed and kept looking around until they agreed on the jeans and khakis.

That was half the battle won.

"Come on Cas I don't think she's gonna wear long sleeves all seven months. I mean look here."

He pulled out two light colored sleeveless button up shirts seeing the angel nod with approval. Now they were getting somewhere.

It took several minutes and arguments later but the guys finally found several items they knew she would like.

Dean went to hide the bags while Castiel tracked Sam and Brooklyn down to bookstore. Sam was asleep in the chair while Brooklyn was writing down names with a pad and pen. She didn't notice the angel hovering over her until she looked up.

"Cas hey," she put her arm over the pad hiding the list. "Where's Dean?"

"He went to use the restroom. What do you have?"

"Uh nothing, Cas it's nothing."

She tried to keep the list hidden from her angel but he proved to be too fast snatching the pad from beneath her arm. He studied the list seeing the names she had been writing down.

"I like this one," he pointed at the third name on the pad. Brooklyn looked down and nodded at the name.

A minute later Dean arrived with a smile on his face.

"Ready?"

They nodded and Dean woke Sam up.

"Good morning Samantha," Sam stirred and swatted at his brother.

"For the last time it's Sam," he growled as Dean laughed at his brother.

As they turned to leave Dean winked at the angel behind Brooklyn's back.

* * *

_Present day…._

"Brooklyn, Dr. Teague will see you now."

Keeping her hands locked with Dean and Castiel's, they entered the exam room. The nurse smiled at the trio as she pulled out the garment and drape Brooklyn had become so familiar with.

"Just put these on and she'll be in shortly."

"Okay you two close your eyes."

Dean and Castiel closed their eyes as she stripped down. Dean opened his eyes a little to see her naked body before the drape and garment covered it up. He saw the growing bump and felt his heart swell.

"Alright you can look," she was on the table tapping her fingers. Today was the day they learned the sex of the twins. Brooklyn was excited and anxious. She was hoping for at least one boy.

A soft knock on the door announced Dr. Teague's entrance. She said hello to the guys as she strolled in.

"Well today's the big day. Let's get started shall we?"

Brooklyn lay back lifting the thin garment. Dr Teague noticed the expanding belly.

"Well I would say you're developing rather nicely," Brooklyn felt the firm but gentle pressure of the doctor's hands as she started her initial exam. She checked her temperature and blood pressure.

"So how are you feeling now?'

"Well I can eat without getting ill and I still feel a little worn from time to time. And I have been feeling a little horny."

She blushed at the last statement not wanting to look over at Dean and Castiel.

"Well they say women do experience a heightened sense of sexual pleasure when pregnant."

She watched the doctor wash her hands and put on gloves before starting the unpleasant part of the exam.

"Now this may be uncomfortable," Brooklyn grunted in agreement as she felt the pressure of Dr. Teague's fingers inside. It lasted a few seconds before the pressure was gone.

"Okay nothing wrong there. Now let's see them shall we?"

Brooklyn nodded and smiled seeing the two men smiling as well.

After cleaning up, the doctor squeezed the cold thick gel on her stomach spreading it out before turning on the sonogram machine. She ran the wand around her stomach looking with attentive eyes.

"Ah there they are!" She pointed at the screen. The angel and hunter saw the twins on the monitor. This time they were both visible.

"Let's see if we can determine the sex."

She continued scanning and looking until she stopped. Dr. Teague blocked the screen with a wide grin on her face.

"Okay ready?" All three nodded anxiously. She stepped aside.

"Congratulations it's a boy and girl!"

Brooklyn stared at the screen seeing her son and daughter. Castiel stood and kissed her. Dean looked at the screen a little longer wondering which child was his. Maybe he didn't want to know until they were born. He reached out touching the screen feeling a connection between him and the two tiny lives.

"Brook they're so little," Dean whispered. She nodded and smiled feeling a tear welling up in each eye.

"Yeah they are huh? But they're ours."

Feeling overwhelmed with emotion, Dean jumped up hugging her tight and kissing her gently. Dr. Teague saw the interaction and Castiel's reaction. She decided she would talk with those two before they left.

"Alright well here's the picture for you to take home and share with your family. Brooklyn get dressed and then the receptionist will set you up with your next appointment."

The doctor met the eyes of the angel and hunter motioning them to follow her while Brooklyn got dressed.

They stood in the hall with the door closed so Brooklyn couldn't hear.

"I wanted to talk to you both about Brooklyn. Her blood pressure is a little high so she needs to take it easy or she could develop eclampsia which is life threatening. Also I noticed how you two interact with her. Now I'm not one to judge relationships but tread carefully as any extra stress can be bad for her. I know you will figure out how to make this work."

* * *

On the ride home Brooklyn sat in the back so she could stretch out. Dean looked over seeing she was fast asleep.

"Cas can I talk to you?"

"What about Dean?" The angel tilted his head at the hunter.

"How are we going to work this out? I mean I know you and Brook are an item but…."

"You still love her I know." His tone calm and neutral.

"Yeah…." He said in an uneasy tone.

"Dean what is it you are asking?"

"I don't know Cas, I mean I just don't wanna…."

"Feel left out?"

"I guess if you wish to call it that."

"Dean are wishing to have relations?"

Dean winced and ducked his head. Castiel understood what Dean wanted.

"Yes I mean no. Hell I don't know Cas."

"Dean, I am not going keep Brooklyn locked up while she is pregnant. She is free to do what she wishes. If she wants to spend time with you that is understandable as you said she is carrying your child."

"Uh Cas that is not what I meant."

"Oh," he said realizing what Dean was referring to.

"Yeah," Dean felt ashamed to even ask such a thing. What was he thinking?!

"Dean, I understand what you are asking. Don't feel ashamed."

"Still Cas I mean she chose you."

Castiel placed his hand on the man's shoulder. Dean felt his breathing become a bit calmer under the angel's touch.

"Dean perhaps we should discuss this with Brooklyn when we get home."

"Okay sure Cas," Dean focused on the road.

* * *

Brooklyn felt the rumble of the Impala go still as she woke up. She felt her stomach rumble as she stepped out of the car. She didn't Markus' car in the driveway and Brady was nowhere to be seen when they entered.

Castiel spied a note on the table in the entranceway.

"Sam and Brady went with Markus and won't be back for a while."

Dean felt relieved as they could talk with Brooklyn alone.

Brooklyn flung open the cabinets looking for the bread, peanut butter and jalapenos. She began slopping the three odd ingredients together anxious to sink her teeth into the tasty sandwich.

Castiel found her in the kitchen chowing down on the strange combination.

"Mmm this is so good. Cas you want some? It's peanut butter and jalapenos."

He politely shook his head as he sat down next to her. Dean strolled in taking the other seat beside her.

"Hey what's for lunch?"

"Peanut butter and jalapenos. You want some?" She asked with a full mouth. Dean arched an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No that's alright Brook you can have it."

She shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

"Brooklyn Dean and I need to talk to you," Castiel said gently.

"About what Cas?" She stopped chewing and looked at the men with anxious eyes.

"About you Dean and I. I know we are together but…."

"But what Cas?"

"Dean wants to have a more active relationship with you."

"Okay that's fine I mean he's the father of one of my babies."

"That is not all Brook. He wants to have relations." It dawned on Brooklyn what the angel was talking about.

"Whoa! Hold up! Dean what exactly do you want?" She turned to the hunter.

"Brook I want to…."

"Stop right there Dean. I know what you are getting at. You want the full monty."

He nodded his head and looked away waiting for her to erupt at him.

"I don't know Dean I mean we still deeply love each other but I mean I chose Cas and…"

Castiel took her hand in his looking at her with gentle loving eyes.

"Brook I told Dean we would talk to you about this. You are my soulmate and great love but I know Dean truly loves you still. I want you to do what you want."

"Okay. Can you guys give me a little time?"

Both men nodded and left Brooklyn to think things over. She couldn't get around the fact her angel would be willing to share her.

Dean and Castiel had stepped outside to talk. Dean was leaned against the Impala with Castiel standing in front of him.

"If Brooklyn doesn't want to do this I will totally support her and drop it. But honestly Cas I'm kind of hoping she wants to."

"I had that feeling Dean. But if Brooklyn does what happens behind closed doors stays behind closed doors. We cannot create any other stress for her."

"Agreed," Dean said smiling at the angel.

The door opened and Brooklyn stepped out with a small bag in her hand.

"If things get too strange I want to end it. We are entering this with mutual respect and love for one another and I don't want that destroyed."

Castiel nodded and took her in his arms kissing her deeply and sweetly.

"I'll be back on Monday since Dean has to work," she whispered to her angel.

"I'll be here Brook," he kissed her once more before she hopped in the Impala.

He watched the car back out of the drive and head down the road. She was only five minutes away and if there was an emergency Dean knew how to reach him.

* * *

Dean took her hand and led her up the stairs to his room. She still couldn't believe she was doing this but Dean knew her heart would belong to the angel and he was fine with that.

He took her bag placing it on the floor and wrapped her in his arms.

He felt her shudder slightly knowing she was nervous about this.

"Brook if you want we can stop before it goes any further…."

She shook her head. "No I'll be fine really."

Dean leaned pressing his lips to hers. He wanted to go slow wishing not to push her.

**I bet no one saw this coming!!! Next update real soon!!!! **


	7. Bonding The Dean Winchester Way

_**A/N**_: I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right.

_**A/N: **_Again I want to thank everyone for supporting this story!!

* * *

Dean reached up and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. He could feel his pants begin to tighten with each button undone. He was going to have to thank Cas for being so accepting.

He slid the shirt down her shoulders and arms letting it drop to the floor. She felt his hands unsnap and gently slide her bra away from her body. Her nipples had returned to a full pink color but were still very sensitive nonetheless. Brooklyn slid her hands down the front of his body gripping the front of his jeans and unfastening the button and zipper.

Dean saw the lust that was in full control of her body knowing the hormones raged within her body. Dean shucked his body free from the restrictive denim. He felt her hands grip the elastic waistband and slide the boxers down his legs.

"Here allow me," he whispered not wanting her to bend over. He stood in just the black shirt with cock fully erect and covered in beads of pre come.

Brooklyn dropped to her knees taking the solid cock in her mouth. Dean moaned and ran his hands through her hair. She ran her tongue along his underside while her teeth lightly scraped the top.

"Brook…" he groaned moving his hips with her mouth. He nearly came when her fingers massaged and fondled his balls.

She continued sucking and teasing him slowly until he gently pulled her away and lifted her on the bed. He kissed her neck gently nipping at the skin as he unfastened her jeans and pulled them down. He gently swirled his tongue around her nipples and breasts hearing her cry out in pleasure.

"Dean…." She panted hard. Grinning at her, he slid her boy shorts off leaving her naked and exposed.

Dean stood back looking at her lying there so open and vulnerable. He flung off the shirt watching her lick her lips at him.

"Last chance Brook to stop if you want…."

"No," she stood taking his hands and placing them on her stomach.

"I want this," Dean took her lips in a heated needy kiss and slowly brought her to the front of the bed. He turned her around bracing her against the wooden front board and gently parted her legs.

He slid a finger between her legs feeling how hot and wet she was. For the next two days she was his and his alone. Brooklyn gently whimpered and cried as he ran over the sweet spot driving her closer to climax.

She felt a strong hand slide over her stomach gently holding her as he withdrew his finger and slowly slid in standing still allowing him to gently rock his hips against hers.

Brooklyn dug her fingers in the hard wood feeling the gently touch of his mouth on her throat and shoulders. She flung her head back and arched her back wanting him deeper and harder.

Dean gently gripped her hips and thrusted harder inside her feeling her body tightening up around his cock as she cried out his name in sexual pleasure and release.

"Shhhh just let it go Brook…." He whispered in her ear. Brooklyn felt her head being turned towards his as their lips joined together in heated passion and fire as Dean felt his body explode inside her.

"Oh god Brooklyn!" He cried out into her back as his body convulsed and filled her with his release.

She could only gasp and moan as his thrusts slowed down until he pressed his body against hers. He rested his head on her back while rubbing his hands over her swollen belly. Dean swore he felt something move and kept his hands in place feeling it again.

"Brook, the babies kicked," Brooklyn placed her hand on her stomach feeling a sharp movement. She smiled as she felt another quick kick.

"Yeah they sure did Dean."

They remained like that feeling the movements last a few moments longer until her womb went quiet.

"Maybe we should get cleaned up," he spun her around kissing her gently before guiding her towards the bathroom.

She grinned at him as he tenderly washed her body. She loved how his hands felt over her body. Hands that could kill a demon then turn around and tenderly caress her body. Brooklyn told herself to thank her angel in a special way when she came back home. But yet again this was her home too.

She leaned back letting him wash her coppery locks. The massaging sensation on her scalp made her relax against him.

Brooklyn stepped out and reached for a towel but Dean was too quick and had one in his hand.

"Do you think I'm gonna let you twist and turn?" Brooklyn sighed and let him dry her off. She looked down seeing how much bigger she had become. Her weight had increased as well as had her appetite.

Dean ran the towel around her stomach leaving a wet invisible trail along the swollen belly.

"I know I am only the father of one but I am going to love them both like my own."

Brooklyn felt her heart race at his words knowing her babies would be secure and loved.

Dean watched as she crawled back into bed and motioned for him to lie beside her. Brooklyn rested on her side as her stomach had started feeling tight.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"My stomach feels a little tight."

"Tomorrow we'll go find something to take care of that."

Brooklyn yawned and fell asleep to the touch of his strong arms protectively holding her.

* * *

Sam entered the house and kicked off his shoes. He had spent all day with Brady and Markus looking at cribs and bassinets. He had been conscripted to help put together a room for the twins and now the endless driving and searching had left him exhausted and starved.

He headed up the stairs wanting to take a shower before eating.

The younger man walked down the hall and looked in Dean's room freezing at what he saw. Brooklyn was snuggled beside his brother and naked judging by the looks of it. What was going on here?

He decided to wait until they were up and moving before getting answers and focused on getting that badly needed shower.

Castiel was meditating when Brady and Markus returned carrying two large boxes.

"Hey Cas where's Brook?"

"Over at Dean's for the next two days."

"And you're alright with this?" Markus arched an eyebrow.

Castiel nodded and opened his eyes.

"Markus, Brooklyn is carrying his child and it is only right to let him bond with Brooklyn. I trust Dean and he will let nothing happen to her. After all his is family now."

Markus looked over at Brady as they continued down the hallway.

* * *

Dean woke up and heard shuffling sounds downstairs and figured Sam was back. He stood and rose grabbing some clean boxers clean shirt and jeans before heading down to greet his brother.

Sam was in the midst of a sandwich when Dean strolled in.

"So what's Brooklyn doing here? Having a sleepover?"

"Staying with me for two days," Dean answered while searching the cabinets for something to eat.

"And does Cas know about this?"

"Yes he does Samantha."

"It's Sam," he responded curtly.

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Look the demons know about Brook's pregnancy."

"Son of a bitch. How?"

"Ruby said Lucifer's spies saw her with the sonogram photo." Dean rolled his eyes and growled at the demon's name.

"Oh so Ruby told you? And you believe everything she says?"

"Dean she's helped us out this far why would she lie about this?"

"I still don't trust her Sam. She's a demon and demons lie."

Sam bit his tongue not wanting to go through another argument about this. Despite his brother's very vocal and heated objections Sam thought the opposite. They sat there in an uneasy silence until the soft sound of footsteps could be heard coming towards them.

Brooklyn stood in the doorway wearing Dean's shirt and boxers. Her hair was still wet and pushed behind her ears.

"Did I interrupt anything?"

"Uh no you didn't Brook," Dean rose to pull her chair out but she stopped him and pulled it out herself.

"Hi Sam," she smiled at the younger brother seeing Sam's expression.

"You probably know why I'm here right?"

He nodded absently.

"Cas and Dean have worked out a way to make things work now that I'm expecting. I know I chose Cas but he's being very open minded about all of this. Think of it as joint custody if you will only without the messy divorce."

"Okay and does Cas know about what you two have been doing?"

"Yeah Sam in fact Cas was alright with it. He understands the bond Brook and I have and knows it wouldn't be fair if she and I couldn't form a stable relationship."

"Which includes sleeping together?"

"Sam!" Dean jumped up. Brooklyn placed a hand on his arm.

"Dean it's alright. Sam didn't say anything harsh. If I was in his shoes I would probably react the same way."

Dean nodded and sat back down eyeing his brother warning him with his eyes not to say anything to upset her.

* * *

Later that night after Sam had taken the Impala Brooklyn and Dean found themselves lying beneath the blankets. Their lips locked together in a heated furious battle for dominance as hands roamed hot naked flesh. Her hand circled around his cock pumping him in a steady motion.

Dean moaned in her mouth not wanting her to stop. The sweet feel of her warm gentle fingers around his hot sensitive flesh drove the hunter wild. She felt his hips thrusting into her circle of fingers.

His hands slid down her legs running along the inner parts of her thighs. He felt her move on her back but he had another idea.

She felt him break away and pull her to her knees and gently turn her around until Brooklyn was on her hands and knees. The feel of his fingers against her swollen mound caused her to nearly orgasm on the spot. Her body so ready and receptive to his touch.

Brooklyn shifted her hips and stiffened her back feeling him pushing at her entrance. Dean kissed her back and neck as he sunk inside her. Their bodies swayed and rocked together filling the air with the soft sounds of bodies coming together and gentle moans.

He made slow but sweet passionate love to her taking in the feel of her body as it surrounded him.

"God I love you," Dean groaned feeling his body explode with a powerful force. Brooklyn felt her own body's release moments later. He held her hips hearing her groan and grunt as her body worked through its powerful orgasm.

"I love you too," she cried out in the heat of passion and ecstasy.

Dean held her in his arms watching her be lulled to sleep. He felt the babies kicking again which made him chuckle.

"Hey, your mom needs to sleep so knock it off you two," he whispered with his hand on her belly. Almost instantly the motions halted. Dean smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. Their bodies spooned together as they fell asleep.

* * *

While Dean and Brooklyn rested Sam had met up with Ruby.

"What's going on Ruby?"

The demon crossed her arms standing there before the younger hunter.

"Lucifer wants the twins. He's cooking up something big downstairs. What I can't say since I'm a fugitive and there is nice fat price on my head."

"Why are you helping us?" Sam finally asked.

"Even though I'm a demon I still remember what it was like being human and being a part of a family. And to experience the pain of losing someone close."

She closed the gap between them capturing his lips in searing kiss.

* * *

**Ok another update soon!!! Thanks again to everyone out there for reading and reviewing!!!**


	8. A Day Out Turns Scary

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but hey I can dream though right?

_**A/N**_: Thank you again to everyone for reading and reviewing!

* * *

"You ready to head out?" Brooklyn looked up from the bowl of oatmeal peanut butter and pickles.

"Not yet let me finish breakfast okay?"

"Alright," he kissed her on the forehead letting her finish her unique breakfast. Today they would head out and find a few things for her including cream to relieve the tightening she continued to feel.

Dean couldn't understand and probably never would understand how she could eat that odd combination. But she was pregnant and he had read that a woman tended to crave unusual tastes when expecting. He hoped it would end once the twins were born.

* * *

They walked around the mall roaming from shop to shop. She had found a beautiful silver cross she wanted to give to Castiel knowing he would love it. Halfway through the mall she began complaining about her feet aching. Dean spotted a bench guiding her to it and letting her sit down.

"This sucks," she said with a hint of irritation.

"What does?" Dean felt concerned.

"My feet. I could walk no wait run for several miles and not bat an eye. But now I can't even walk around the stupid mall."

Dean pulled her against him comforting her.

"When you get home you make sure Cas rubs those tired feet for you."

"Believe me I will."

Dean let her rest as long as she needed before she finally decided on getting back up and finishing their shopping expedition.

The last store they arrived at was a baby store. Brooklyn smiled seeing the various items on display.

"Bingo," she strolled in with Dean right behind her. She wasn't sure where to begin but picked the left side and begun there.

The clothes lined the walls offering splashes of blue pink and red. There was no way Brooklyn wanted her daughter and son to look like a couple of dress up dolls. Instead she eyed the jumpers and other items for newborns.

She ran her fingers along the various items seeing a subtle blue jumper and a little ASU outfit. Those would be for her son.

Dean strolled along the girls' clothes spotting something that would fit his daughter perfectly. He grabbed them and quickly rushed to the counter where the young sales woman rang up the items.

"These are adorable. We just got these in yesterday too. Is that your wife over there?" Dean spotted Brooklyn looking through the books.

"No we're not married."

"Ah well you two look very happy together."

"That we are," he smiled handing over the cash. She quickly counted his change and gift wrapped the items so Brooklyn wouldn't see.

"Thanks," he said.

Brooklyn finally decided on the two outfits and paid for her purchases not seeing the bag in Dean's hand. The young lady was friendly and gave Brooklyn one of their frequent buyer cards.

"I have the feeling I will be seeing you quite a bit."

"You probably will," Brooklyn smiled at the young lady as she took her bag. She spotted Dean out on the bench with his coat over the bag hiding it from her eyes.

"You ready?"

"Yeah my feet are screaming and I'm getting a craving for French fries and ice cream."

He smiled at her declaration as they left hand in hand to the car.

* * *

Gabriel was seated with Castiel as the Messenger had sought counsel with the angel once again.

"Castiel where is Brooklyn?"

"With Dean. Why what's the matter?"

"Lucifer knows of the impending birth of the twins. He has dispatched some of his most powerful demons to get Brooklyn. We have to keep her safe."

"I will go find them and have them return to Markus' house."

Gabriel nodded and vanished.

* * *

Brooklyn chowed down on the fries smothered with ice cream hot fudge and nuts. Dean watched with amusement as she savored every bite.

"Oh this is so good. Who'd ever thought steak fries lathered in vanilla ice cream and hot fudge would be this great!"

"You may not think that after the twins are born. Have you thought of names?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Nah not really. I mean I have some ideas written down and Cas liked this one."

She pulled out the list and slid it across the table for Dean to look at.

"Hey I like that one too. Looks like great minds think alike."

She laughed at his joke and rolled her eyes playfully at him. Brooklyn shoved another couple of ice cream laced fries in her mouth chasing them with the water.

* * *

The ride home was smooth save for the indigestion that flared up. Dean noticed her discomfort recognizing that expression on her face for he had made it many of times.

"When we get home take some Pepto Bismol and I'll draw up a hot bath for you."

Brooklyn smiled and placed her hands on her belly letting her thoughts drift to what her children would look like. She imagined one with dark hair and bright blue eyes while the other had sandy blonde hair or coppery tresses with flashing green or gentle slate eyes. Brooklyn wondered if they would have any abilities or gifts as their grandfather was an archangel and one had a full blooded angel for their father.

Her thoughts were broken by the screeching of the Impala's breaks. Brooklyn's eyes jolted open seeing the cause of Dean's sudden stop.

The demons were blocking the road flashing their hateful black orbs at them.

"Stay in the car Brook," Dean grabbed the gun from beneath the seat loading and cocking it.

"No way Dean."

"Brook this is not the time for arguing." Dean worried about her condition and what the doctor had told him and Cas.

But Brooklyn had the gun from the glove box in hand ready to fight. She wasn't going to let those demons get her babies.

"Well it is true. The daughter of Gabriel is pregnant."

Dean trained the gun on the front demon.

"Damon," he growled. Damon grinned and nodded.

"We meet again Dean. Hello Brooklyn it's nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same Damon." The demon stared at her belly sensing the two lives within.

"Well isn't this sweet. The son of an angel and daughter of a hunter. Such power they will possess when they come of age."

Brooklyn cocked the gun aiming it between the demon's eyes.

"Don't take another step demon," she spat feeling a small spat of pain in her abdomen.

Damon laughed and turned to the other demons behind him.

"Kill Winchester but bring Brooklyn to me."

The large brooding demons stalked towards the hunters with black eyes flashing. Brooklyn stayed behind the passenger door keeping the gun trained.

Dean struck first firing off several rounds hoping to stall tall dark and stupid. The demon staggered back but continued charging the hunter slamming his fist against the hunter's jaw.

"Dean!" Brooklyn shouted running around the back of the car to his side. But another sharp jolt of pain made her fall to the ground beside the fallen hunter.

Damon hovered over her with his silver eyes flashing at her. Brooklyn cried out as another sharp pang struck her body.

"Don't worry Brookie Lucifer will raise your son and daughter properly." He reached down raising her to her feet.

She heard the flap of wings seeing her father and Castiel appearing behind the demon.

"Well if it isn't granddaddy and daddy number two," Damon sneered without looking.

"You're forgetting someone," Michael appeared behind tall dark and stupid with sword drawn. With one swift motion he thrusted his blade through the demon's body watching the eyes and mouth erupt in a bright orange flash. He withdrew his sword turning his attention to the other goon.

"Bring it on Mikey," the demon challenged the Warrior.

* * *

Castiel and Gabriel surrounded Damon trying to anticipate the demon's next move. Damon leapt behind Brooklyn with a blade pressed against her throat. She fought to keep calm knowing two other lives were at stake.

The angels saw the fear in her eyes despite the brave front she had put on.

"You bastard," she growled at Damon.

"Now now that isn't nice thing to say now was it?"

"I call it like I see it," she spat back.

Brooklyn knew she had to think fast.

"Knife!" she called out. The blade vanished from the demon's hand and reappeared in hers. Before he could react, she stabbed the dagger in Damon's side hearing the demon wail in pain. Castiel jumped forward catching Brooklyn in his arms.

"Cas, it hurts….The babies….." she cried out. Without saying a word the angel and hunter vanished.

Michael came around with blood soaked sword in hand. Gabriel was helping Dean to his feet.

"Dean are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so." He looked around to find Brooklyn gone.

"Brook!" Gabriel placed his steady hands on Dean's shaky shoulders.

"Castiel rushed her to the clinic. She was having pains."

The hunter felt ill all over fearing for her life and of the two tiny ones inside her. He hopped in the car with Gabriel sliding in beside him. Michael decided to go along for the ride as well.

* * *

Castiel was pacing in the waiting room when Dean and the archangels rushed in. Worry lines laced his normally bright beautiful eyes. Eyes that were now a dull shade.

"Cas how is she? What happened? Are the babies alright?"

"I don't know yet Dean. They wouldn't let me in there." Dean felt his arms extend and embrace the angel. He hoped they were alright. They just had to be.

Gabriel and Michael watched the two cling to one another for support as the archangels prayed for everything to be alright.

Minutes turned to hours which seemed to drag on forever until Dr. Teague came in.

Dean and Castiel approached the doctor seeing no visible signs of stress or concern.

"We have her stabilized and she's resting. The babies are just fine no injuries to either. But her blood pressure has shot up and I want to keep her here for a few days. I thought I told you two not to let her get upset."

Dean sighed and told the doctor what happened.

"Demons attacked us and Brooklyn was the target. She tried to help me but…." Castiel came up behind him placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Dean it's alright."

Dr. Teague smiled at the agitated man taking his hand.

"Well why don't you two go see her and then her father and uncle can go in alright?"

Gabriel turned and suppressed a smile at the Warrior. Michael kept silent.

* * *

Brooklyn's head was turned away from the door when the angel and hunter entered. Her hands running across her stomach feeling the kicking inside. She was thankful they were alright for she wouldn't forgive herself if anything happened to them.

She turned to see the two most important men in her life standing there anxious and relieved at the same time.

"Hi guys," she said weakly as they each took a side of the bed. Castiel took her hand and kissed her gently as Dean did likewise.

"How are feeling?" Castiel stroked her hair watching her try to smile.

"Tired, really tired Cas. They're alright," the last statement was more like a question than sentence.

"Yeah they're fine. Doctor Teague said the babies were unharmed," Dean said softly. She nodded closed her eyes pinching her eyes as she fought back the tears.

"I should've stayed in the car…." She began sobbing. Dean kissed her hand and rubbed it with his as Castiel pressed his forehead to hers.

"Don't blame yourself Brook. You can't get upset. The doctor's worried about your health."

"I know my blood pressure's really high. I told her not to get upset at either of you as you didn't agitate me at all. I told her I was out doing something relaxing something fun. You two have been nothing but the absolute best making sure I am not stressing out or hurting myself. I wanna go home."

Castiel shook his head at her.

"The doctor wants to keep you here for a few days to make sure you'll be alright. Don't worry we'll be here with you."

Brooklyn leaned back against the pillows wishing to go home. She wanted to be resting with her angel and hunter not hooked up to IV's and god knows what else in a sterile clinic.

The rapping on the door alerted them to the presence of Dr. Teague in the doorway.

"Hi Brooklyn. Well the pains you were feeling were cramps and nothing more. There was no bleeding or spotting observed so you're in the clear on that."

She felt a genuine smile cross her lips at the news.

"But I am going to keep you a few days for observations but Cas and Dean are welcome to stay. But for now you need to rest."

"Don't worry doctor Dean and I will make sure she does," Castiel said in a tone that Brooklyn knew held no room for argument.

* * *

**Okay next chap up soon!!! Metallikirk and tigeruawish thanks for the support! **


	9. Teamwork

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but hey I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Again I wish to thank those of you for supporting this story!

* * *

"Can I go home now?" Brooklyn asked. It had been three days since she arrived and she was getting antsy to say the least.

Dr. Teague looked over her stats and vitals seeing her blood pressure had finally dropped back to normal levels. But she wanted to check on the babies one last time before discharging her patient.

"I am going to discharge you today but I want to look at the twins before I do that."

Brooklyn nodded her head and finished up her juice. The food had been mediocre but it was either that or have forced through a tube so she bit the bullet and ate. She was alone as Dean and Castiel had left determined to reinforce the houses from demonic attack. Her father had stayed with her.

"They kicked again," she grabbed Gabriel's hand and placed it on her stomach. The Messenger beamed as he felt the tiny movements against his hand.

"It seems my grandson and granddaughter are up and moving this morning."

He looked over seeing her face had dropped.

"My daughter is something wrong?"

"Damon said that I was carrying the son of an angel and the daughter of a hunter. Is that true? I know you have visions so please tell me is it true?"

Gabriel sighed and nodded his head. "Yes you are bearing Castiel's son and Dean's daughter."

Brooklyn smiled looking down at her stomach knowing her angel would have a son and her hunter would have a daughter just like he wanted.

Dr. Teague entered with the sonogram machine being pushed in by a nurse. The physician smiled seeing her patient was happy about something.

"Alright Brooklyn pull up your gown," she pulled up her gown over her expanding belly as the doctor pulled the sheets down.

Gabriel watched as the cold gel was spread over her stomach coating it in a sticky pale blue. He observed the doctor run the wand over the area as images appeared on the screen.

Gabriel saw the two tiny images appear on the screen knowing it was his daughter's son and daughter.

"Well it looks like they are rather active this morning. Let's listen to their heartbeats."

Dr. Teague flipped another switch and the sounds of two distinct heartbeats could be heard. Brooklyn closed her eyes and listened to the steady beating. It was a soothing sound for her mind and soul.

"Alright well I will get the discharge papers going and you can go home. But remember no stressful activities and I would like to see you in three weeks which will put you into the second trimester. Now if you wish to exercise I recommend low impact like yoga and walking with maybe light lifting."

She nodded excited to get home and see everyone.

* * *

Dean was leaned over inside a BMW he swore came in once a week. The owner was a young woman who dressed to the nine in jewels and dresses. He knew she was hot for him but he rebuked her advances.

He would politely tell her no only to have her get up against him rubbing her hips against him. One day he had finally had enough of her crap and told her how it was.

"Look you're a beautiful woman but I am with someone alright? She's carrying my child and I love and care for her very much. So back off."

The woman shot him a dirty look called him an asshole and stormed off. Dean hoped that was the end of the leech. After she finally got the hint the day went by faster and better for him.

"Hey Dean how's the home life?" Thomas asked.

"Great! Brooklyn's been doing a lot better now that she's back at home. The doctor gave her the green light to work out which has helped out immensely. Though she does get moody from time to time."

Thomas laughed. "Yeah my wife was like that when she was expecting our daughter. Wow talk about a roller coaster ride! But it was worth it in the end when I saw that beautiful little baby. Hang in there Dean it'll get better."

Thomas clasped him on the back and walked off towards the office. Dean was grateful for Thomas being so understanding when Brooklyn was in the hospital and allowed him the time off with pay. He promised to make it up someway but Thomas waved him off and told him not to worry as he was there once too.

His phone rang and he saw it was Brady.

"Brady what's up? Really? Okay when? Well I will pick her and Cas up after work. Alright hang in there."

He grinned at what was in store for the angel and Brooklyn.

* * *

Castiel walked in the living room to see Brooklyn contorted in a strange position.

"Brook what are you doing?"

"Yoga for pregnant women which has been very relaxing for me and yes Dr. Teague said I could do this."

Smiling at her he sat on the couch and watched her slowly twist and turn never showing an ounce of pain. The angel tilted his head as she wrapped a leg behind her head stretching the muscle out. He could see her breathing was calm and relaxed. Her shirt lifted up revealing her stretch marks. She had griped about the unsightly scars to which the angel had waved off her complaints saying he didn't care about the marks.

She had built up a good sweat and was ready for a much needed shower. Castiel decided to join her.

The angel reveled in his time with her running his hands over her body and belly. Their lips caught together in a needy deep kiss that fed the rising need within each. Brooklyn broke apart seeing her angel tilt his head at her.

"Cas I want you to make love to me," she whispered. Castiel heard the lust dripping in her voice making his cock twitch against her leg.

He turned her towards the wall gently parting her legs. She gasped at the pressure of his head sitting at her entrance teasing her. Brooklyn growled and pushed back against his hips feeling him slide inside her. The angel raised his head to the heavens and closed his eyes as he thrusted inside her. Brooklyn gasped and moaned at the warmth penetrating her.

The thought of his son within her caused her heart to swell and body to tighten as he thrusted deeper inside her.

"Cas," she groaned over and over as her body closed up around him bringing him closer to orgasm. He slid his hands around her chest massaging her tender breasts. The sensations were too much as her body spilled over his cock coating him in a sticky hot release.

The angel's breathing became harder and harder as his thrusts turned faster and harder against her.

"Brook…..I love you so much…." He moaned feeling his body coating her with his release. Brooklyn cried out feeling the white hot explosion within her causing stars to appear in her eyes.

The lovers stayed locked together allowing the steamy flow to run over them. Castiel slid his hands over her stomach slowly rubbing his hands in circular motions.

"Can you feel your son kicking?"

Castiel looked at her and tilted his head with curiosity in his eyes.

"How do you know…?" She turned and smiled at her angel.

"My father saw it in a vision," Brooklyn whispered as she cupped his cheek with her hand.

The angel grinned widely and wrapped his arms around her. He was having a son!

"A son…" he repeated as if to convince himself of the news.

"Yes Cas a son…." She gently took his lips with her own.

* * *

It was quitting time and Dean was already out the door heading to the Impala. He had to think of somewhere to take Brooklyn and Castiel to for a few hours while Brady Sam and Markus put on the finishing touches to their surprise. He got an idea.

"Should we tell Dean he's going to have a daughter?" Brooklyn asked as she slid the shirt over her head.

"I think we should," Castiel leaned in kissing her.

"Hey Dean's gonna be here soon so you two should finish getting ready," Sam interrupted the two. He saw how much larger she had gotten in the last few weeks. When Sam had learned of the attack he went into protective mode putting up devil's traps and Solomon's keys around the houses and strategically placed talismans on the properties while Brady and Markus had worked on the panic rooms. He didn't tell them about Ruby as Markus and Brady didn't think too highly of her either and instead kept that detail to himself.

Dean pulled up in the drive and hopped out. He had showered and changed into a bit nicer change of clothing before coming over as he didn't want to smell like oil and gas.

Sam opened the door and let his brother in whistling at his brother.

"Shut up Samantha," he teased his brother.

He rolled his eyes at his brother as Dean walked down the hall to Brook and Cas' room. Castiel saw the hunter and smiled at him.

"Dean come in," Dean entered and sat beside Brooklyn.

"You two ready?" They nodded in unison.

"Dean we need to tell you something before we go. You're going to have a daughter."

"How do you know? I mean…." She took his hands in hers.

"My father saw it in a vision. Seems like someone heard your wish."

Dean felt his heart skip a beat as joy swept through him.

"Wow I mean I dunno what to say….."

"Well also we want you to stay with us when it closer to my due date. Cas and I want you here when the time comes."

He smiled and nodded as they headed out the door for the first time in a very long time feeling like he truly belonged somewhere.

* * *

"Alright Sam if you want to help Brady move the dresser over there and then we can get the cribs moved in."

Sam and Brady eased the light wood dresser down against the wall then brought in each crib. Slowly the room was beginning to take shape as the three men worked together finishing painting and putting furniture together.

"Do you think they'll like it?" Brady asked as he and Sam brought the second crib in.

"Knowing Brooklyn she'll love it," Sam responded.

All three stood back looking at what their hard work had created.

* * *

"Cas I wanna give you this," Brooklyn pulled out the small box from her pocket and handed it to her angel. Castiel removed the top and felt his heart melt.

"Brook this is beautiful," he pulled out the silver cross allowing her to put it on for him.

They had finished dinner and went for a stroll in the local park. It was a warm evening and the trio took advantage of it. She sat comfortably between the angel and hunter wrapping an arm around each. Dean had the Colt on him just in case of any unwelcomed visitors.

"You know I love you both and we can make this work. I know we aren't a normal family but we are a family and that's what matters."

Castiel reached over kissing her on the forehead and resting his head on her shoulder. Dean just looked towards the mountains just taking in the moment. He finally had a family to call his own.

A few hours later the Impala pulled up in the driveway. Castiel helped her out as Dean held the door for them. Linking her arms in theirs, they headed as one towards the house.

Sam saw them walking up the walkway and hurried to warn Markus Brady and Gabriel.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Brooklyn called out. She saw a light on down the hallway nudging her angel and hunter to follow. Her instincts kicked in as she proceeded with caution prepared for anything.

Dean stopped at the door and turned to face the pair with a grin as wide as Texas.

"Close your eyes both of you," Looking at one another the angel and hunter complied by closing their eyes. Dean opened the door and led them in by the hands.

"Alright open them," Brooklyn was at a loss for words at the sight that greeted them.

* * *

**Alright next chapter up soon!!!! What did the guys do???**


	10. A Beautiful Surprise

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but hey I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Again I wish to thank those of you who have supported this story.

* * *

"I don't know what to say…." Brooklyn was overwhelmed with emotions as she saw the room. Two identical cribs were side by side against the wall with a matching dresser by the closet. She saw the monitor on the small table ready to go. Brooklyn ran her fingers along the wood frame imagining the tiny body that would soon come to inhabit it. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the effort put into making this room.

Castiel looked over at Dean with an inquisitive look.

"Dean did you know about this?"

"I'm pleading the Fifth, Cas."

Brooklyn opened the closet seeing several small outfits on tiny hangers along with blankets, bottles, liners and diapers lining the shelves. She kept moving opening the drawers seeing each filled with more items that would be needed soon.

She wiped her eyes and turned to Dean.

"It's all so wonderful. The outfits are are great! Even the ones I bought are in here."

Dean smiled at her seeing she was truly moved by all of it. Castiel came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck seeing the love that had been put into building this haven for their babies.

"It's perfect Brook," he whispered in her ear. Brooklyn nodded feeling her babies kicking in agreement.

"Even the little ones think so," Castiel felt the tiny movements as the bond between angel and babies tightened.

"But that's not all you two," Dean led them by the arms down the hall towards the kitchen.

He flipped on the light which filled the room with a bright white light.

"SURPRISE!!!"

Sam, Brady, Markus, Gabriel and Dr. Teague shouted out in unison startling Brooklyn.

"You guys nearly scared me half to death. Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

"Because it's called a surprise," Dean kissed her before joining the group.

"Did you like the room?" Markus asked.

"Liked it? I loved it! We loved!" She corrected herself. "It's more than we ever dreamed of. Thank you so much."

"Well we couldn't let those little ones be welcomed home to a barren room now could we?"

Brooklyn shook her head at Sam seeing that he was just as excited as the others for the arrival of his niece and nephew.

"Well I don't know about you guys but that cake is looking pretty darn tasty," Brady chimed in grabbing the forks plates and knife.

"I will definitely second that," Dean added.

"So have you picked out any names?" Dr. Teague asked.

"We have a few in mind but probably won't decide on anything until they're born."

"I know how about Samantha," Dean suggested seeing Sam roll his eyes at him.

"Aw come on Sam wouldn't you be honored?"

Sam shook his head and shoved another bite of cake in his mouth.

Brooklyn chuckled knowing he was teasing his baby brother. Sam was a good sport in all of this and she knew he would be thrilled if Samantha was part of his niece's name. She took the name as a possibility.

The small group went back in the room once again to see the hard work and labor of love that the three hunters had put into it.

"We tried to think of everything and if we missed something we can get it later," Brady noted.

"I think you gentlemen covered all your bases. I think the twins will be well taken care of when they come home," Dr. Teague smiled over at Markus making him turn a small shade of red.

"What is this?" Castiel held up the small plush Sun Devil.

"That is the mascot for ASU, Cas. They're called the Sun Devils," Brooklyn said reassuringly.

"Yeah this devil is friendly," Brady threw in seeing the relief in the angel's bright eyes.

Castiel nodded and replaced the small plush toy.

Brooklyn couldn't wait for her babies to arrive. They would never have to feel alone.

Everyone said their goodbyes as it had grown late. Brooklyn watched the brothers and doctor head to their respective homes. She turned to her angel and leaned into his chest.

"It's been a long day," she sighed.

"Yes it has been Brook. Come let's go to bed."

With arms around each other the pair headed to bed.

* * *

"Report," Damon barked at Ruby.

"Sam is hesitant but he seems to trust me. Dean and the others however don't."

The demon nodded his head in contemplation. Damon knew he had to get those twins as they were part of the plan.

"Keep me informed. We failed the first time and Lucifer doesn't like failure. Perhaps we are taking this the wrong way. As she is still carrying the unborn children, Brooklyn will be protected closely. We have to strike in a lapse of safety. And I know how. Ruby keep on the younger brother continue getting his trust and confidence."

"What do you have planned Damon?"

"Let's just say the most memorable day of their lives will be in more ways than one."

* * *

Brooklyn snuggled in next to her angel content and warm. He kissed her on the cheek and stroked her stomach. He wondered what his son would look like. Would he have his features or Brooklyn's? But then it didn't really matter as it was their son. Their love in the form of another life.

They were alone as Markus and Brady had followed the brothers to their house for some drinking and cards. The angel slid his hand down her side slipping the thin undergarment down. Brooklyn stirred but remained asleep as he slid his own boxers off. His hardening erection resting against her back twitching against the hot skin. He ran his hand up her belly until he found her breast. The angel gently cupped it kneading the tender flesh in his hand.

She stirred and started to turn but the angel kept Brooklyn on her side. Brooklyn felt his other hand gently massage her firm bottom as she felt her body becoming aroused. Castiel kissed her neck feeling her body tremble. He could hear small gasps escape her lips which turned him on even further. Brooklyn felt her angel shift his body and hips slowly easing inside her. She exhaled with each thrust of his hips and kept her own body still.

He ran his lips and tongue across her shoulder blades feeling them tense and relaxing against his mouth. The feel of her wet inner thighs rubbing against his cock surged him closer to orgasm. Brooklyn felt her own climax nearing and shifted her hips outward feeling him sink deeper inside her. She could hear his small cries and moans echoing in her ear making her teeter on the edge.

"Cas…." She panted hard as her body tightened and coated her angel with the hot sticky release. Seconds later the hot explosion ripped through his body as she felt Castiel fill her body.

Brooklyn felt him begin to move but she grabbed him pushing him back against her.

"No I wanna stay just like this for a little longer," she whispered.

The angel wrapped his arms around her while remaining inside. Brooklyn ran her hand along his arms and closed her eyes as for once the two tiny lives were quiet.

* * *

Brooklyn woke up the next morning seeing it was 6:55 on the clock. Her stomach was growling loudly and her bladder was full to the brim. She carefully slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom off their room.

Relief washed over her as she stood in the shower. The water felt refreshing over her puffy body. She had gained 10 pounds since she got pregnant and knew it would only climb the closer she got to giving birth. Sighing to herself she finished up showering finding it very difficult to shave her legs the further she progressed.

Castiel woke up to find Brooklyn dressing. He propped his head up on his elbow watching her put on the new jeans and top Dean had bought her. The dark grey t shirt brought out the copper in her hair even more. She looked up seeing the angel awake with the bright beautiful eyes that were full of love and wonderment.

"Morning," she greeted him with a quick kiss.

"How did you sleep?" She sat down beside him stroking his cheek.

"One of the best night sleeps I have ever experienced."

Brooklyn watched her angel kiss her stomach and put his ear against it.

"They're at it again."

"I know Cas. It's breakfast time."

Castiel watched her head off to the kitchen while chose to remain in bed for a little bit longer. He stretched out on his back and put his hands behind his head as the thought of how far things had come between them.

He never suspected on the day they met in New Orleans that nearly two years later she would be having his child, his son. The angel thought about Dean and how despite what happened between him and Brooklyn he was more than making up for it now. The hunter was going to be a good father the angel knew this. And as he thought of Dean, Castiel realized there was room in his heart for the hunter as well.

* * *

Dean was sprawled out on his bed feeling his head spin from the night before. He had to remind himself never to play poker with a 2,000 year old hunter.

He looked around realizing it was 7 am and forced his body out of bed and into the shower.

It was still another 6 months until the twins were due and he couldn't wait. He wondered when Brooklyn would want to come back over and decided to call her later after work.

He entered the shop still feeling the effects of the previous night. Thomas saw the dazed look on his face knowing that look.

"Stay up too late Dean?"

"Yeah. Remind me never to play poker with Markus again."

"Ah he whooped your ass did he?"

"Yeah you could say that."

Thomas laughed knowing his old friend was quite the poker master and Dean had met his match.

"Alright hot shot the first car's here and it's just an oil change and rotation."

Dean shook his head and headed off to start his day.

* * *

Brooklyn decided to take Dean something for lunch as Castiel had been needed elsewhere. She packed a couple of sandwiches, chips, cookies and pop for him and water for her. Sam was away at his new job working at a local bookstore. One of her old college friends needed help and she thought of Sam right away. It kept him busy he could make some money and be nose deep in books. It was a dream come true. Well almost as he had wanted to go to law school.

She told Markus and Brady she was headed off to see Dean and would be back soon.

"Hey Dean someone's here to see ya!" Thomas hollered from the front.

Dean finished up on the GTO he was working on and headed up front. He was surprised to see Brooklyn standing there with a cooler in her hands and a smile on her face.

"Brook, hey," he leaned in kissing her.

"I thought I would bring lunch. Cas got called away and Sam's at work. You interested?"

"Would I ever turn down a beautiful woman and food?"

Brooklyn blushed and allowed him to take the cooler and lead her outside.

"This is great. How did you know I liked turkey and Swiss?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sam told me."

Dean was never one for artisan bread but the turkey and Swiss on Ciabatta was to die for. Brooklyn watched him get lost in a sea of food ecstasy as he finished off the last of sandwich. She reached in pulling out another one for the hunter.

"God I love you," he kissed her cheek and dug in to the offering.

Brooklyn ate her own special sandwich comprised of ham, pickles, ketchup lettuce and yogurt on Ciabatta. She grabbed a chip and dipped in the yogurt that had spilled out on the side.

Dean watched the way she licked the salt off her fingers and then lips and quickly shook his head. This wasn't the time for sex as he was at work and lunch only lasted and hour.

"Hey Dean. I need to leave early and I'm gonna close up so don't worry bout coming back for work. Take the rest of the day off."

Thomas waved and went to lock up the shop. Dean couldn't believe his luck.

"Hey since Cas is gone and Sam's at work, I'll just hang at your place," Brooklyn said seeing his eyes light up.

"I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

**Thanks again for supporting this story!!!!**


	11. Dream A Little Dream For Me

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Again I want to thank everyone who has supported this story!

* * *

Brooklyn gripped the back of the couch digging her fingers deep within the plush material as Dean slid his hands over hers and kissed her neck and cheek.

She closed her eyes letting the waves of passion sweep over her as he gently thrusted inside her.

They had been unable to reach his room and wound up in the living room behind the couch. Dean had barely ripped their pants off before the need took a tight hold and he took her right then and there.

And now she was calling out his name with a tone layered in love lust and passion. It sounded so sweet to his ears hearing his name upon her lips. His body shuddered releasing inside her to which she cried out at the hot searing feeling spreading throughout.

"Are you alright, baby?"

"Yeah, never been better," she turned her head kissing him deeply.

Dean slid an arm around her belly keeping her against him feeling her relax into his body. He reveled in her presence as she remained pressed tightly in front of him. Every chance he had he spent with her any way he could.

He felt the bond between them deepening with each passing day week and month as they reached the halfway point. Dean had felt as if someone was giving him a chance to have a normal life with people he loved and soon his family was going to grow by two more.

Brooklyn felt him release her and pull away seeing him offer a hand.

"We should get cleaned up before Sam comes home."

She took his hand as he swept her off her swollen feet and carried her upstairs.

Sam pulled into the drive as he had borrowed Brooklyn's truck for work. He saw his brother was home which struck him as odd.

He raced inside seeing no signs of trouble but heard two voices in the kitchen. Sam was relieved to see Dean and Brooklyn sitting at the table laughing over something.

"Sammy so nice of you to join the party."

Sam made his trademark bitchface and took a seat. Brooklyn looked at her watch seeing what time it was.

"Hey can you take me back? I promised Cas I would make that chicken casserole tonight."

"Yeah sure," he grabbed his keys and walked with Brooklyn out to the car.

"Are you going to be coming by this week?" Dean asked keeping his tone neutral.

"Well yeah when I have not spent a few days with you?"

Dean grinned hoping it would be the weekend as he had an idea. He turned to kiss her goodbye and watched her step out and head inside.

Ever since they entered this new relationship, Dean had began to warm up to Castiel even more. He was beginning to see the angel in a new light one that never struck him before. Perhaps it was because they both were fathers to the children she was carrying and it allowed them to have something more than hunter and angel.

* * *

Several weeks passed by and Brooklyn had grown larger still. She was in her second trimester. Castiel had noticed her observing her growing belly and how she had started to walk. She was taking a bit slower steps but longer in stride. And it was taking longer for her to get up.

Then there were the breasts. Brooklyn had to part with her bras and opt for larger more plain looking ones. She missed the lacy feel of her Pink bras and itched at the cotton grandma style straps.

"I feel so fat," she bemoaned one day. The angel saw how upset she was.

"Brook you're not fat. Dean and I think you're beautiful."

"Ha you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm being serious. I have been reading on pregnancy and it's normal to gain weight when with child. Brook, you're carrying twins."

She braced her lower back with her hand as she sat down beside her angel. Brooklyn felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Cas. It's just my hormones are out of whack and I snap at the smallest things. And I'm so self conscious about my appearance when I never cared before."

Castiel wrapped his arms around Brooklyn and stroked her hair. Even the twins kicked in protest of her emotions.

"I know I shouldn't be so upset but these hormones are killing me."

"They know Brook. They just want you to be happy."

"But I am Cas. I have a family of my own now: you Dean and the twins."

The angel just held her and rocked her against his strong solid body.

* * *

"You've gained 15 pounds so far. For your body size that is about average as some women only gain as little as 5 pounds or as much as 50 or more."

Dr. Teague measured her stomach and wrote down the measurement before feeling on the outside of Brooklyn's stomach. She had become accustomed to the regular poking and prodding of her body and merely closed her eyes.

"Well the head of one is here," she pushed on the upper left corner.

"And the other one is hiding over here," she indicated on the right side of her belly.

"Now in the third trimester your belly will drop as the twins get ready for birth but in the second trimester you will continue to gain weight but it's at the last three months it rapidly increases."

Brooklyn nodded her head.

"And also you need to eat plenty of fresh fruits and vegetables along with lean proteins. And keep up on the low impact if you can manage it. But don't overwork your body."

"Don't worry she won't," Dean said with a grin and wink.

The doctor laughed before proceeding to the sonogram.

"Okay let's see how they're doing today," she clicked on the monitor seeing the two images moving around.

"Well it appears both are up and moving today and it sounds like their heartbeats are strong and steady."

Brooklyn sighed a breath of relief feeling the angel and hunter each take one of her hands. She squeezed them tight overjoyed inside that her son and daughter were doing just fine.

"Alright Brooklyn go ahead and get dressed and I will return in a minute."

"Damn I'm starving," she grumbled as the hunter and angel helped her get dressed.

"Well what is it you want, Brook?" Castiel asked while sliding her jeans up and over her swollen belly.

"Watermelon, lots and lots of watermelon and then chocolate. Not the Hershey's stuff but that really smooth chocolate you find at the mall in those high end stores. And apples dipped in caramel, lots of caramel. And finally tacos with tons of cheese and beans," her eyes lit up as she listed what she wanted. Dean and Castiel looked at one another knowing they had a huge task at hand.

* * *

Sam was shelving the latest arrivals when he heard a familiar voice.

"We need to talk."

He turned around to see Ruby standing there with her arms crossed across her chest. Sam finished putting the few books he had up and hollered at Andy he was taking a 15 minute break.

"What's going on? Is Damon on the move again?"

The demon looked around before speaking again.

"Word is Damon's lying low and planning. Planning what I don't know but a few sources say it's gonna be when Brooklyn has the twins."

"Are you sure?"

"Didn't Damon try to get her once before?" The demon raised an eyebrow as if to say she was right once before.

"Well yeah but he didn't. And now we have more lines of defense around the houses to keep her safe."

"Good," she stood and walked away leaving Sam to finish his coffee alone.

* * *

Brooklyn had been dropped off at the house while the angel and hunter went to find everything on the list she had given them. Castiel examined the list tilting his head in confusion and curiosity.

"Dean it appears Brooklyn has many items on this list. Can she really eat all of this?"

Dean took the list and looked it over amazed at what she had written down.

"Yeah Cas she can and will given she has to eat for three now. And believe me she won't bat an eye either."

"I will never understand human pregnancy, Dean."

The hunter laughed knowing the angel still had much to learn.

"Cas perhaps that is a good thing."

The angel and hunter found every item with ease even finding a few things for themselves including pie, cherry to be precise. Dean was enjoying the time he was spending with Castiel as they made their way through the aisles and finally paying for their items. The cashier noticed the odd items to which Castiel merely replied:

"These are for the woman who carries our children."

Dean smacked his forehead at the simplicity of the angel's words knowing the man would think they're strange. Surprisingly he smiled and nodded.

"Understand gentlemen."

They grabbed their bags and hurried out the door towards the Impala.

Brooklyn was asleep with a book on her stomach when they returned home. The angel and hunter watched her rest before heading into the kitchen.

"You think the demons are cooking something up Cas?"

Dean had noticed a troubled look in the angel's bright eyes as they put up the groceries.

'I'm not sure Dean. Things have been very quiet since Damon's attack. I fear they may be waiting for the right moment to strike. Brook doesn't need any more stress right now."

The hunter nodded as he left the chocolate and apples out on the table. Knowing when Brooklyn woke up she would be hollering for food.

* * *

Castiel sat outside waiting for Gabriel to appear. He wouldn't have to wait long as the gentle flapping of wings filled the air.

"Castiel," he addressed the angel sitting down beside him.

"Dean suspects Damon will attack when Brooklyn is most vulnerable. But we do not know when that may be if he does."

The archangel nodded grimly fearing the demon would attack soon.

"My daughter is half way through her pregnancy and she is still very vulnerable. We must protect all three of them."

Castiel looked over at the Messenger seeing worry lines etched on his vessel's handsome face. The angel suspected Gabriel had been beside himself with worry and anxiety after the first attack.

"I also worry Damon will go after Dean as well."

Gabriel could only stare out at the desert and pray.

* * *

As Brooklyn continued to sleep the vision filled her mind.

_The waves crashed over her feet as she looked over the water past the breakers. She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her over as she stood there. _

_"Mom!" The tiny voice cried out. She looked over seeing her son running towards her. A dark mop of unruly hair covered his head and his eyes were a rich shade of sapphire. _

_Brooklyn squatted down gathering him in her arms. _

_"Where have you been? Daddy and Daddy Dean have been looking for you!"_

_"Well you found me now didn't you?"_

_She tickled her son hearing him squeal in delight and try to run away. _

_Dean and Castiel were leisurely coming up the beach with their daughter in tow. She swung between them as they each held one of the tiny hands. She looked like her dad with sandy blonde hair, freckles over the bridge of her nose and sharp green eyes. _

_"Higher!" she screamed feeling her dads swing her higher up off the sand. _

_"Any more higher Rowan and you'll fly away," Dean declared. _

_"Higher!" Rowan screamed again. _

_"Oh no little missy that's as high as you'll go," Castiel warned earning a scrunched up face from his daughter. _

_Brooklyn watched the three approach seeing how happy they were. She looked over seeing her son's flashing blue eyes watching the trio come closer. _

_"Daddy!" He shouted out struggling to get down. Brooklyn sighed and put him down watching him run towards her angel. _

_Castiel watched him charge up the beach kicking up sand behind him. They swung Rowan one last time and Dean caught her in his arms. _

_The angel knelt down with open arms and was nearly knocked over by the force that was his son._

_"Gabriel," he kissed him on the cheek. Gabriel giggled as Castiel tickled his little body. _

_Brooklyn wiped away a tear as her family enjoyed their outing on the beach. _

Brooklyn woke up and knew what she wanted to name her twins. She hoped Dean and Castiel would like them as well.

* * *

**Okay next update soon!!!!**


	12. Labor Pains

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_I want to thank everyone for supporting this story as it has been a labor of love!

* * *

Brooklyn had less than a month to go and Dean had moved in with them. Damon had not attacked and no demon had even been seen near the property. Well that they knew of. Ruby had been keeping tabs on Sam as Damon had commanded slowly building his trust in her.

The hunter had noticed her weight had rapidly increased as she now had gained 25 pounds on her once toned frame. The guys had noticed her stomach had dropped indicating her time was near. The twins had been kicking harder and more frequently against her belly making her wince at times. Castiel had been there to calm the anxious duo by placing his hand over her massive belly feeling the two within settle down.

"Thank you my angel," she sighed in relief. Castiel smiled at her seeing how much more relaxed she was.

Dean was seated beside her letting her lean in against him. The angel and hunter had refused to let her move and made sure she stayed off her feet. Dean had been experiencing sympathy pains as his feet had swelled for no apparent reason, developed a couple of strange cravings and was very tender where breasts would be on a man.

Castiel just stared as Dean acted like Brooklyn wondering if he had become pregnant as well. It was Brooklyn who had to clarify things.

"Cas, Dean is going through sympathy pains. Sometimes when a woman is pregnant the man may feel the same symptoms as she is."

"Will I have the same symptoms?"

Brooklyn chuckled and waved her hand.

"I think since you are not of a human persuasion I would say no. Dean however is not so lucky."

"Brook my feet hurt, my legs are swollen and my nipples hurt," Dean whined.

Brooklyn fought hard to suppress a laugh as had Brady when he heard the hunter complaining non –stop. Seeing Dean in that state was just way too funny. When Sam had heard and seen his brother's state he couldn't help to put in a few quips at his brother.

"What's the matter Dean? Do you need me to rub your feet?" Sam said in a teasing manner.

"Oh fuck you Sammy," Dean growled and winced as his feet continued to hurt.

They didn't say anything about the varicose veins that had formed on her legs not wanting to upset her as she had already been through one huge hormonal fit the day before.

* * *

_The Previous Day…_

Brooklyn had just finished sweeping the floor as she was bored out of her mind and couldn't hunt. She had spied how badly the floor needed to be cleaned and eased her massive body on her swollen feet and headed straight for the kitchen.

She felt useful standing there gathering the dirt and dust into a pile. Brooklyn squatted down and collected the debris in the dustpan and threw its contents away.

The sweeping turned into cleaning the whole kitchen before she finally forced her body to relax against the couch.

Dean and Castiel had returned from making another donut run for her not realizing she had spent over 2 hours cleaning the kitchen.

"Brook we're back and we brought donuts!" Dean hollered out.

Brooklyn forced her body up and vertical waddling into the kitchen. Her eyes went wide at the mess in the kitchen.

"I just cleaned the kitchen!!!" She shouted. Dean looked at the floor seeing they had tracked in some dirt on their shoes.

"Brook it's alright, we can clean it up," Castiel said gently. But Brooklyn wouldn't hear another word of it.

"No! You don't get it! I spent over 2 fucking hours cleaning this room! And now you two got it dirty!"

She stormed off with tears in her eyes. Dean looked at Castiel and motioned for him to follow her as he cleaned the room.

Brooklyn was in the living room crying in the pillow. Brady had found her and was comforting her.

"Cas what happened?"

"Dean and I returned not knowing she had cleaned the kitchen. We tracked some dirt in and she got upset."

Brady nodded understandingly as he let Castiel take over. The hunter took another seat watching the angel comfort the agitated woman.

"I'm so sorry Cas. I didn't mean to snap you both. These damn hormones are just ripping me apart," she sobbed against him. The angel stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Brook we know you didn't mean to snap at us. Dean's cleaning up the floor right now and we are both sorry for making your floor dirty. But you did a wonderful job. Come on, Dean brought you donuts. "

"Cream filled ones?"

"Yes my love, cream filled ones."

She wiped her eyes and let the angel and hunter help her up and together they headed back to the kitchen.

Dean was finishing up the floor when they returned. Brooklyn looked at him with remorse over her blow up. He crossed the room taking her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Dean…." Dean gently pulled back placing a finger on her lips.

"Don't be sorry Brook. Look I got it cleaned up." She smiled at the gesture kissing him on the lips before diving straight into the box of Krispy Kremes. All was forgiven right then and there.

* * *

_Present Day…_

"I still can't believe I only have two weeks until the babies come," Brooklyn rubbed her stomach as they waited in the doctor's office. She pulled the angel and hunter's hands placing them on her belly.

Dr. Teague entered the room looking over the latest measurements and results.

"Well it appears that we may have to induce an early labor on you Brooklyn."

"Whoa why? What's going on?"

Dr. Teague straightened up but smiled at her anxious patient.

"Calm down, Brooklyn. The babies have grown too big for your womb and they will be fine if they are born two weeks early."

"When do we need to bring her in?" Dean asked.

"I want you to bring her in at the end of the week. I will be there to ensure the delivery goes off without a hitch."

Brooklyn sat there feeling something hot and wet spilling between her legs. She looked down seeing the tell tale dark stain on her jeans. Dr. Teague saw the panic on her face.

"Brooklyn, what's wrong?"

"My water just broke. I think the babies are ready now," she whispered.

Castiel's eyes went wide at the dark stain. His son and daughter were coming. Dean just stared.

"Dean, Castiel help her up and we'll get her in a room right away."

Dean nodded as he and the angel helped her up. Brooklyn began shaking all over as they helped her in a wheelchair. The hunter reached for his phone and dialed the house right away.

* * *

"Dean what's wrong? Slow down and tell me that again? Oh shit! Alright Markus and I will be on the way."

Brady snapped the phone shut and hollered out to Markus.

"Markus! We need to leave for the hospital!"

"Brady what are you shouting about?!" Markus raced in the office.

"Brooklyn's going into labor."

Markus grabbed the keys as he and Brady rushed out the door.

* * *

Dean called Sam telling him the news.

"Alright I'm on my way," he snapped the phone shut and hurried out the house towards Brooklyn's truck.

Sam punched in the numbers hearing it ring twice before Ruby picked up.

"It's happening, she's having the twins!" He said excitedly.

"Sam wow that's great!"

"Yeah I know! I'm on the way to the hospital now. I'll be in touch."

Ruby snapped her phone shut and turned around to face Damon.

"She's gone into labor."

"Wonderful," Damon purred as his eyes flashed silver.

* * *

Brooklyn felt the contractions start as she lay hooked up to the IV and monitors. Soon it would only get harder and more painful as the babies' birth drew near. Gabriel had arrived and was holding his daughter's hand as she progressed.

"How do you feel?"

"Very uncomfortable starting to teeter on painful."

Dean took her other hand and kissed it as she groaned in pain. Dr. Teague entered seeing she was in pain.

"Do you want the epidural Brooklyn?" She watched the mother to be nodding her head wildly.

"Alright but I need you to sit up though okay?"

Gabriel and Dean helped her sit up as the nurse came in with the items on a tray. Brooklyn cried out as another contraction racked her body. She didn't know what was worse: The feel of the long needle going in her back or the contraction that just slammed her body.

"Okay Brooklyn just lay back and it will kick in."

Gabriel and Dean helped her back down watching her wince in pain. Castiel stood at the head of the bed and gently rubbed her temples and kissed her head.

"Brook you're doing a wonderful job," he whispered encouragingly.

"Speak for yourself Cas. I have two bowling balls to push out," she said through gritted teeth.

Markus and Brady arrived an hour later as she was in her third hour of labor. The pain was clearly written on her face as the sweat beaded on her face. Dr. Teague came in to see how she was progressing. She lifted the drape looked for a moment then lowered it back down.

"I can see the head of the first one."

"That fast?" Dean asked.

"I know but this is not a normal birth either Dean," the doctor replied.

"Okay Dean I need you to hold one leg and Castiel could you hold the other one."

Both men gently held her legs back as the doctor showed them as she took position between them. Brooklyn began crying out as the contractions began increasing and the urge to push was taking over.

"I need to push," she whimpered.

"Okay I want you to push as hard as you can Brooklyn."

Gabriel placed his hands on her shoulders offering his daughter some comfort as contraction after contraction racked her body.

Brooklyn scrunched her face and began crying out again before collapsing back on the bed.

"I'm so tired…." She said.

"Brook you can do this sweetie," Dean coached her. Brooklyn had thrown the whole breathing thing out the window as she forced her body to push hard once again. She put every ounce of energy she had left into it feeling something begin to slide between her legs.

She fell back as the tiny cries filled the room.

"Brook it's a boy," Brady said excitedly. She looked up seeing the dark haired child with bright blue eyes looking back at her. Castiel came forward as they began cleaning the tiny wiggling form on the cart. His son had been born.

"Castiel would you like to cut the cord?" The angel nervously took the scissors and cut the cord. He felt his heart swell at the sight of the tiny life before him.

"Cas how is he?" Brooklyn asked taking several hard breaths.

"He's perfect, Brook," he kissed her softly as they handed her son over.

"I thought of a name for him. Gabriel Nathaniel Ravenwood."

Gabriel was floored by the name she had selected. Castiel looked over at the archangel as he said, "It's perfect."

Brooklyn cried out in pain as the next contraction hit. Her body arched as pushed as hard as she could.

"Cas take him," the angel held his newborn son in his arms as Brooklyn screamed in pain feeling her daughter arrive in the world. Brooklyn looked to see a lighter haired baby with green eyes screaming at the top of her lungs. She was definitely a Winchester.

"Dean she's beautiful," Dean was offered the scissors to which he proudly clipped the umbilical cord. He watched with sharp eyes as they cleaned her and wrapped her in a clean warm blanket. The nurse handed Dean his daughter seeing how she looked just like him.

"Dean I've thought of a name: Rowan Samantha Ravenwood."

Dean smiled as he kissed her. It was a perfect name.

Sam smiled knowing her middle name came from him.

Gabriel saw his grandchildren: one was of the blood of an angel and the other was of the blood of a hunter. He had seen in a vision how powerful they would be when they came of age.

"They're so tiny and perfect," she sighed exhausted from childbirth. The twins were in the same cart side by side. Gabriel or Gabe as he was called quietly sucked on a pacifier while his sister Rowan slept. Brooklyn felt the deep connection between her and her children strengthen now that they have made their arrival in the world.

* * *

**Okay I sped the story up as I was itching to write this part. But this is not the end….**


	13. Revalations

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but hey I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Again thanks to everyone for supporting this story!

* * *

Clouds gathered and opened over the city as Brooklyn rested. Dean had fallen asleep in the chair but Castiel had kept vigil over the twins watching them sleep. He reached in taking a tiny hand within his own. The angel was still in awe at the simple notion he had a son. Gabriel was perfect in every way as was Rowan.

Castiel looked over seeing Brooklyn still asleep but noticed beads of sweat forming on her forehead. He let go of Gabe's hand and approached the hunter. The angel placed his hand over her forehead alarmed at heat radiating off her skin.

"Dean, Dean wake up. Something's wrong with Brook."

Dean stirred and sat up feeling the angel drag him to his feet and over to the side of Brooklyn's bed.

"Cas she's burning up," Dean pushed the button over and over in a rapid maniacal fashion. The nurse burst through the door.

"Mr. Winchester, you only need but push the button once," she said in a stern manner.

"It's Brooklyn she's burning up," the nurse saw the sweat on her face and instantly went on the alert.

"I need you both to stand back," she barked while replacing the IV bag and paging for Dr. Teague. The monitors beeped in warning as Brooklyn's pulse raced wildly on the screen.

Dr. Teague rushed in seeing the condition her patient as in.

"I need blood work all tests ran asap and ice packs. Her fever is climbing dangerously high."

Castiel watched as the staff raced to control the burning inferno that was Brooklyn's body. The nurse drew blood then vanished out the door racing towards the lab. An orderly arrived with a cart of ice packs. The second nurse began placing them under Brooklyn's arms, between her legs and around her neck and face.

"Dr. Teague what's wrong with her?" Dean fought against the panic rising in his voice.

"I don't know Dean. The lab results won't be back for another day. Right now all we can do is battle the fever and hope to break it."

As the nurse rolled Brooklyn over to place a pack underneath her she spotted something.

"Dr. Teague you need to see this."

The doctor rushed over seeing what the nurse was pointing. On Brooklyn's back where the needle for the epidural had been inserted a pus filled legion had appeared.

"Shit," she muttered.

"Find out if they have the lab results now," the nurse was out the door before Dr. Teague finished her sentence.

Dean and Castiel sat there as the doctor fought against the unseen invader. The hunter looked down seeing Gabriel and Rowan beginning to stir and become agitated as the medical staff rushed in and out of the room.

Castiel bent over picking up Gabe and gently rocked him in his arms. Dean followed the angel's gesture and retrieved Rowan.

"I think they know something's wrong Cas."

Castiel silently nodded focused on the tiny life in his arms. The nurse approached the men eyeing the twins.

"Gentlemen we will need to take Rowan and Gabriel back to the nursery," she said gently.

Dean and Castiel hesitantly placed each child back in the crib watching as the nurse began rolling them back down the hall.

"Dean follow her," Castiel's eyes flashed a dark dull blue as the hunter quickly got up to follow the care giver down the hall. The angel could only watch helplessly as the fight raged on.

* * *

The nurse rolled the babies down the hall hearing them begin to cry.

"Shut up you little brats," she growled as her eyes flashed black. She could smell the hunter behind her causing her to hurry and enter the elevator.

"Gabriel," he called out as the possessed woman now sprinted down the hall.

"Some on stop her!" Dean cried out as he began to close the gap. The nurse grinned and waved her hand slamming all the doors trapping the staff behind them.

"Nice try Dean," the demon growled as the doors closed. Dean pounded his fists on the heavy doors. The demons have his son and daughter.

"Dean," Michael said behind him.

"Mike, the twins," Michael placed a hand on his shoulder before vanishing.

* * *

The elevator doors slid open as Ruby pushed the twins out before her. Gabriel and Rowan were screaming at this point as they could sense the demonic bitch behind them. Damon was standing in the parking garage grinning from ear to ear as he laid eyes on the siblings.

"Lucifer will be pleased," he reached out for Rowan only to feel a powerful shock explode throughout his body.

"Damon what is it?" Ruby asked seeing the demon jerking his hand back and shaking it hard. Anger raged though his body.

"It seems these two are smarter than they let on," Damon snarled.

Gabe ceased crying and started giggling at the demon's pain which infuriated Damon more.

"That little bastard's got some powers!"

Ruby charged the crib only to be violently hurled backwards against the wall.

Her eyes flashed black at the two wiggling forms as she stood and slid the dagger out from her coat.

"I say we kill them," she started towards the crib.

"I say you get the fuck away from my kids," Dean appeared in front of the crib with Michael and Raphael by his side. A confident smirk crossed the hunter's face as he heard the babies gurgling and making noises as they detected one of their fathers there.

Dean turned around grinning at his children seeing their eyes wide and attentive.

"That's right, Daddy Dean's here," he cooed as Michael and Raphael went after the demons.

Damon and Michael faced off as Raphael and Ruby came face to face. Each pair circled one another with tense faces and bodies.

"You have a lot of nerve trying to harm Rowan and Gabriel," Michael said in a low menacing tone.

"We weren't going to harm them. Lucifer wants them," Damon hissed taking a swing at the archangel. Michael caught his fist and twisted his body nailing the demon in the lower jaw with a steel toed boot.

Raphael pinned Ruby against the wall lifting the demon by the throat. The archangel eyed the dagger still in her hand. He slammed the hand against the wall hearing the blade clatter to the ground.

Dean watched as the Healer began casting the demon from its host body. He felt rage and anger building within him as his hand slid inside his coat and felt the cool hilt of the dagger in his fingers. Before he knew it he was rushing towards the Healer with blade raised in hand. Raphael felt the hunter brush up beside him as he plunged the dagger within the bitch's heart.

Dean stabbed the demon over and over not caring if he was becoming covered in blood. Raphael reached up gripping the hunter's wrist stopping him mid stab.

"That is enough Dean, she's dead. Ruby will not threaten your children any longer."

Raphael released the cooling corpse from his grip and took the sobbing hunter in his arms.

"Looks like you helper's not going to be able to help," Michael taunted Damon.

"She's easily replaceable angel," the demon retorted waiting for the Warrior to strike.

But Michael wouldn't get the chance. The garage filled with a bright light bathing everything in a golden glow. Damon cried and shouted in pain feeling the divine power lurking within the onslaught.

Dean spun around and shut his eyes. Rowan and Gabe were unfazed by the beautiful radiance as the distinct outline of a man began to materialize.

Damon vacated the garage before he was vaporized leaving the angels Dean and the twins.

"Chayyiel," Michael whispered.

The Cherubim looked down upon the twins cooing and smiling as they gurgled and giggled at the angel.

Dean opened his eyes and saw the new arrival hovering over the babies. Like any father he rushed towards the stranger ready to protect offspring.

Chayyiel saw the hunter charging towards him and looked up with calm endless blue depths. Dean stopped dead in his tracks seeing the eyes that were like Castiel's. Chayyiel smiled as he crossed around the crib and walked towards the stunned hunter.

"Dean Winchester, father to Rowan. I am Chayyiel. It is an honor to meet you," he bowed slightly before the hunter.

The hunter was at a loss for words by the angel's display of respect.

"Did I miss something here? Usually I'm the one that's being forced to kiss your guys' asses."

Chayyiel chuckled as he straightened up.

"No Dean, you do not seem to understand. I am here as guardian to Rowan and Gabriel."

"So what you're gonna be perched on their tiny shoulders?"

"You could say that. When Rowan and Gabriel come of age their real potential and powers will awaken as will their sister's."

"Whoa who said anything about another child?" Chayyiel realized his error too late. Michael stepped in behind the hunter and placed his hand over the man's forehead. Dean shuddered and his eyes rolled back leaving white blanks but momentarily.

"He cannot know about the daughter of Castiel. Not yet anyways," Chayyiel said as Michael released the hunter. Dean shook his head and ran his hand down his face.

"Dean are you alright?" Michael asked.

"Yeah I guess so. What were we talking about again?"

"How Ruby will no longer be a threat," Dean spied the body on the ground and nodded.

"Good, bitch deserved it," Dean spat as he rolled the crib towards the elevator with the angels in tow.

* * *

Castiel held Brooklyn's hand watching the antibiotics flowing through the thin plastic tube connected to her arm. Dr. Teague explained to the angel she had contracted MRSA or methycillin resistant staphylococcus aureus and where they had inserted the epidural had become infected. Right now they were using two antibiotics that were effective against the bacteria in the hopes it would be knocked out of her system.

The angel looked up to see Dean entering with three angels behind him.

"Chayyiel," he started to stand but the Cherubim raised his hand.

"No, stay seated Castiel," he said gently.

"How is she Cas?" Dean asked rolling the twins beside the angel.

"She has an infection from where they put the needle in her back."

The hunter fell in the chair with his hand holding his head. Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder gripping it in a supportive manner.

"Dean, you have to have faith."

"Well faith is something I'm all fresh out of right now, Cas. While you were here, Ruby and Damon almost got away with Rowan and Gabe."

Castiel's eyes hardened and flashed with a dangerous glint as at that moment Sam returned with food.

"Uh, did I miss something?"

"Ruby and Damon tried to make off with Rowan and Gabe, Sam," Dean said through gritted teeth. The younger man felt his heart drop. He trusted her when all she was doing was using him to get to his niece and nephew!

Dean noticed the rage in Sam's eyes tipping him off that his brother knew something or of something.

"Sam something you wanna share with us? Like I don't know say you were talking to Ruby behind our backs?"

"Dean look I can explain…"

"No, no more excuses Sam. You know how we felt about her, that she was a demon and couldn't be trusted."

Sam started backing away remembering the last time Dean had been royally pissed off. It ended in a fury of fists with Dean storming out. The cause had been Sam's insistence to keep talking to the demon bitch.

"Oh no, you are so not running this time, Sam. You are staying put," his brother's voice was a low dangerous tone which scared Sam.

"Dean, no it's not worth it," Castiel intervened. Sam began to breathe a sigh of relief.

The angel's fist met the hunter's jaw. Sam stumbled back into Michael stunned by Castiel's action.

"Do you realize what could've happened?!"

"Now I do Cas. Damn I'm sorry alright?"

The angel geared up for another attack as Dr. Teague entered.

"What the Hell is going on in here?! Castiel sit down," she looked at the angels. They immediately stepped out in the hallway not wanting to be the target of the woman's wrath.

Dr. Teague turned to check Brooklyn's vitals seeing her pulse had leveled some but her fever still raged on. She checked the drain tube in Brooklyn's back seeing the bandage needed changing.

"Now will someone explain to me what was going on?" She demanded while washing her hands.

"Demons tried kidnapping the twins as you are aware of," Dr. Teague nodded as Dean explained.

"And we learned Sam was speaking with the enemy," Castiel glared at the hunter. Sam shrunk in his chair.

"Lovely well no more of that. Brooklyn doesn't need to wake up to see you all at war," she chided the three while cleaning and redressing the wound. The smell of infection and pus filled the room making Dean gag and Sam turn green. Even Castiel's nose scrunched up at the pungent smell.

"There that should do it. Now, let's check the little ones shall we?" The babies looked up wide eyed at the doctor as she checked their heartbeats. Dr. Teague couldn't but help to smile at the innocent faces.

"Seems these two aren't affected by your little disagreement," she sighed. The nurse entered the room with another dose of antibiotics. The nurse smiled at the men as her eyes briefly filled with a warm gold light. Castiel knew it was one of his sisters making sure no demons would make an attempt on Brooklyn's life.

"Now you need to all get along or go home. I will not have my patients subjected to your arguing. Do you understand?"

The men nodded as the firm eyes looked at all three of them.

* * *

**I know this was a lengthy chapter but this was a good place to end it. Let's say that if the demons try to go after the little ones they'll have a whole garrison to deal with!**


	14. Homecoming

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Again thanks to everyone that has read and/or reviewed!!

* * *

Two more days passed before the fever finally broke. Dean watched as Brooklyn groaned and moaned as her body became drenched in sweat, a sign the fever was losing its grip. The infected lesion on her back no longer carried the vile smell it had in the early stages of infection but continued to drain out smaller amounts of pus.

"Cas….Dean…." Brooklyn whimpered.

Castiel gently placed Gabe back down beside Rowan as Brooklyn began waking up. She looked around seeing the angel and hunter on either side of her both with concern and relief on their faces.

"Hey, Brook, how you doing?" Dean stroked her sweat soaked hair.

"Thirsty…." Castiel hurried to fetch a cup of water. He held her head up tipping the cup towards her lips. Brooklyn slowly sipped the cold crisp water feeling it wash over her parched throat and mouth.

"What happened? Why am I all sweaty?"

"You got an infection and you just now broke your fever," Castiel gently broke the news to her. Brooklyn nodded as if she wasn't surprised by the news.

"Would explain the vivid hallucinations I was having. Something about a black horse and a cherry tree then lawn gnomes chasing Dean through the streets of Lawrence."

Castiel tilted his head in typical angel fashion while Dean wasn't sure what the Hell to make of it.

"Uh strange," Dean responded.

"Indeed," the angel second the hunter.

Dr. Teague knocked and entered seeing Brooklyn was awake.

"Good evening Brooklyn, how are you feeling?"

"Not sure but I think somewhere between feeling like I was slammed by a Mack truck and having my ass kicked by Lilith," she answered as the doctor checked her pulse and temperature.

"Well the good news is we have the upper hand on your infection. Seems the double cocktail worked. But you're still very weak."

"My babies, how are they doing?"

"They are just fine. Dean and Castiel have been keeping them fed with the special formula I prescribed. When you are well enough you can begin breast feeding."

Brooklyn looked down shocked at how engorged her breasts had become. Dean observed the swells beneath the gown with eyes wide open. Castiel merely reached out and touched through the thin gown seeing two dark circles form.

"Maybe I should start now before they burst," Brooklyn commented.

"I am not so sure if that is a good idea Brooklyn. How about this? We pump the breasts and feed Rowan and Gabe that way."

Brooklyn nodded as Dr. Teague left to fetch a pump.

"Want some help?" Dean perked up with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"I think I'll be just fine, Dean. Besides I'm sure the nurse will be competent enough to handle the task until I can take over," she patted his hand seeing him feign hurt.

The same nurse returned with a pump in hand. Brooklyn watched as the nurse lifted her shirt and connect the pump. She turned away instead looking at her little ones as they moved and squirmed around. Brooklyn smiled seeing they were doing alright.

Castiel went over lifting Gabe in his arms. The tiny blue jewels looked up at his identical sapphire depths. He brought him over to Brooklyn as she was anxious to hold her son. They were able maneuver around the pump and soon Gabe was with his mother.

"Look, it's Mini Cas!"

"Very funny, Dean."

"What Cas? I mean he does look just like you what with the same unruly hair and flashing eyes."

"And Rowan isn't a mini version of you?" Brooklyn said teasingly.

"Well she does have my striking good looks and charming personality," Dean smirked.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes as Castiel merely tilted his head with flashing blue eyes.

Dean continued smirking knowing he was right.

"Alright, Brooklyn now we need to do the other side," Brooklyn felt the cup and pressure that went with it soon feeling it on the other breast.

Rowan began turning agitated as her brother wasn't near her. Dean strolled over picking his daughter up.

"Someone not getting enough attention?" Rowan squeaked as if to say yes.

She looked so small bundled in the soft blanket and cap with only two tiny hands and set of wide green eyes looking up. Rowan had his nose mouth and most noticeably his eyes, eyes that were the same piercing emerald shade as his own. She was gonna be a knock out when she got older that much was for sure.

Dean brought Rowan over and sat down beside the bed. Gabriel began making tiny noises and wiggled his fingers as Rowan followed her brother. Castiel sensed the tight bond between brother and sister reminding him of the same bond Sam and Dean shared.

The nurse finished up placing the bottles in the small fridge. She instructed the both men on how to warm them back up when it was time to feed then left the trio alone.

"I can't wait to get home," Brooklyn sighed taking Rowan in her other arm.

"I know, Brook," Castiel caressed the side of her face thankful she was going to be alright. He looked over at Dean catching the hunter's eye. Dean knew the angel wanted to talk to him.

"We'll be back Brook. Cas and I are gonna go downstairs to the cafeteria."

She nodded suspecting the hunter was hungry.

Castiel and Dean promised to return looking back at the ones they loved as they slipped out the door.

"Dean I could tell something weighs on your mind. What's bothering you?"

Dean stopped and turned to face the angel.

"Um now that Rowan and Gabe have been born I was wondering what was going to happen with us."

"What do you mean Dean? I do not understand."

"I mean are things going to change, will Brooklyn be only with you now? Will I be allowed to share a bed with her still or not?"

Castiel nodded finally understanding what Dean was trying to convey. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder as Dean observed his eyes soften.

"Dean, you share a child with Brooklyn and therefore share a connection a bond with her. I will not deny you that opportunity to bond with her over Rowan. I have also developed a fondness for you Dean as we are now family."

Dean smiled as the angel accepted him as part of his family.

"Thank you, Cas," the angel smiled.

"Remember Brooklyn had said she wished for this to work out between all of us. I believe that is her way of saying she wishes for nothing to change."

Dean nodded before they returned to the room, forgetting about the cafeteria. As they approached the door Brooklyn could be heard talking. The angel and hunter paused listening as she continued to speak.

"I love you both your daddies very much. You and your brother are greatest gift I could've ever asked for. I know we won't be a conventional family but you know what it doesn't matter. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Dean and Castiel looked at one another both deeply moved by her words. They were a family.

Brooklyn looked up to see them return empty handed but shrugged it off. Rowan and Gabe were now quiet in her arms. She smiled at her son and daughter kissing each on the forehead.

"My little ones," she whispered.

Dr. Teague softly knocked and entered. She couldn't but help feeling the smile breaking out upon her face seeing Brooklyn bonding with her daughter and son.

"Dr. Teague," Dean greeted the physician.

"Hello Dean, hello Castiel," she smiled warmly at both.

"How are you feeling Brooklyn?"

"Alright I supposed. I wanna go home though."

"Well, you did just break the fever and I wanna keep you another day or two just for observation."

Brooklyn sighed sadly as she leaned back against the bed.

* * *

Two days later she was seated in the wheelchair being pushed by Dean. Castiel held one carrier in each hand as they headed towards the doors where Markus waited with the Impala. He got the doors so Brooklyn could sit with each baby on her side while Dean and Castiel sat up front. Markus left in his own vehicle but not before meeting the next generation of the DeTaurius line.

Brady and Sam finished up the preparations as they heard the the familiar rumble. They did one more check before rushing out to greet everyone. Sam knew the angel and his brother were still pissed over what happened three days ago and didn't expect them to warm up to him right away.

Dean collected Gabe as Castiel got Rowan refusing to let Brooklyn exert herself so soon. Brady rushed out taking his best friend in her arms.

"Welcome home, Sun Devil," he kissed her on the cheek before releasing her.

Sam was hesitant to approach but Brooklyn took the first step. Smiling warmly, she took Sam's hands in her own before bringing him into an embrace. She ignored the purple yellow bruise on his left eye.

"I hold no fault towards you, Sam."

"You don't?"

"No, you were but used to get to Rowan and Gabe. Ruby exploited your desire to see the good in everyone to get closer to you and earn your trust. I would've probably done the same thing."

Sam nodded before looking at Dean and Castiel from the corner of his eye. Dean turned and headed in the house with Gabe. Castiel instead approached the hunter. Sam watched as he gently put Rowan down then picked her up out of the carrier offering her for him to hold.

"Meet Rowan Samantha Ravenwood, your niece."

The hunter smiled as he took her in his arms. Rowan reminded him of Dean making him grin even wider.

"Sam listen I wanted to talk to you about what happened."

Oh no here it comes, he thought.

"We learned more of what happened from Michael minus the emotions of course. While I do not regret reacting the way I did I just wanted to say I forgive you. Dean may take more time to come around he still loves you but Sam you must be more open. No more lies, no more secrets. I have seen what secrets do."

Sam could only nod as he was led inside while holding Rowan.

* * *

"Dean, I know it bites what Sam knew but you'll have to talk to him at some point. He's your brother and deep down you know he didn't put Gabe and Rowan in danger intentionally."

"I realize this Brady but he knew how I felt about Ruby. I never trusted her from day one and for good reason. She nearly let Damon get away with my son and daughter if not for Michael Raphael and Chayyiel."

Brady knew Dean was being bull headed but he did have a point. He never trusted the demon from the get go yet Sam insisted on trusting her. The hunter turned his attention to Gabe who was gurgling and making noises to get someone's attention. He leaned over picking up the little tyke.

"Mini Cas," he simply stated. Dean laughed at the nickname.

"I said the exact same thing at the hospital but Brook and Cas just glared at me."

"Well it's because it's the truth, Dean. I wouldn't be surprised if he looked exactly like him when he got older," Brady held the baby higher making silly faces earning the approval of Gabe through the happy little noises he made.

The door opened then closed as the other three entered. Dean noted Sam holding his daughter but could see how happy his brother was holding her. Even his daughter didn't hold anything against the man as she giggled when he talked to her. Perhaps he needed to let go of the anger.

Just then Gabriel appeared. The Messenger was not alone as Chayyiel was right by his side.

"My daughter, welcome home," Brooklyn ran into his arms glad her father was here.

"Hello Dean, Castiel," Chayyiel addressed them. "How are my charges?"

Brooklyn pulled back confused. She looked at her father then at Dean and Castiel.

"Uh, what's going on and who is this?"

* * *

**Alright next chap Brooklyn finds out about her children's newfound talents and their own bodyguard! Thanks for all the support everyone!!!!**


	15. A Glimpse of the Future

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? Thanks again everyone for reading and supporting all of these stories!!!

* * *

Brooklyn waited for someone to answer her while keeping her gaze on Chayyiel.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

Dean sighed taking the initiative to answer her. After all she needed to know about her little ones' abilities. He gently took her hands within his own and smiled gently at her.

"When Damon tried to get Gabe and Rowan, the demon was in for a shocking surprise you could say," Chayyiel answered.

"Okay in English tall dark and quiet," Brady piped up as Gabe gurgled. Chayyiel looked over smiling at his charge. The angel stepped over tickling the little one and watching as the baby looked up with wide blue eyes.

"Brooklyn, your son has inherited some of Castiel's powers which allowed him to protect his sister in the basement of the hospital. When he and Rowan come of age they will come into their full powers making them highly desirable for the forces of Lucifer. I have been assigned as their guardian, charged to keep them safe until they come of age."

"So what you're saying is Gabe and Rowan have their own angel mojo?" Sam asked still holding Rowan. He looked at his niece seeing her looking back with calm green pools.

"If you wish to call it that Samuel," Chayyiel responded. He took Gabe from Brady hearing the baby start to cry. The angel expanded his sharp black wings and almost at once Gabe quieted down.

"See, he knows who I am," the angel said so quietly it was almost as if he was speaking to himself. Gabe grew restless in the angel's arms and Chayyiel brought his impressive span around them both allowing the tiny fingers to touch the silky smooth feathers.

Brooklyn watched her son and the angel interact seeing the tiny infant happy and content within the large gentle arms. Castiel wrapped his arms around her waist watching his son and angelic bodyguard.

"Chayyiel is a Cherubim a higher arc of angel. Rowan and Gabe must have drawn some unwelcomed attention for Chayyiel to appear."

Sam walked over with Rowan as she had started squirming and struggling in her uncle's arms but soon calming down once she was near her brother and watcher.

"They cannot talk but their souls know," Castiel whispered. Brooklyn sighed and nodded.

Gabriel watched his grandchildren bond with Chayyiel as he now held both in one arm with ease. The bond between charges and watcher solidifying into an unbreakable link. The Cherubim looked up at the Messenger seeing a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Gabriel is something the matter?" The archangel quickly waved his hand and shook his head before turning away from the inquisitive blue pools. He didn't notice the pair of chocolate orbs following him down the hall.

The Messenger eased into the seat on the deck leaning forward and supporting his chin on top of interlaced fingers.

"Hello, Sam," he greeted the younger brother as Sam sat down beside him.

"Gabe, what's going on?"

"I have no idea as to what you are talking about," he kept his eyes fixed directly on the large saguaro that was off in the distance.

"That's bullshit, Gabe. I saw that look in your eyes. Something's up."

Gabriel looked over knowing the hunter was going to remain persistent and hound him until the Messenger gave up his secret. Sam equaled the steady stoic expression of the archangel showing he wasn't about to walk away so easily.

"I had a vision when Gabe and Rowan was born, an ominous one. A dark shadow had spread across the land as Lucifer walked free and in each of the Fallen One's arms was Gabe and Rowan. That cannot come to pass. We have to keep Lucifer from walking free. Those Seals cannot be broken."

"You need to tell Brook Dean and Cas, Gabriel or I will."

"NO! You cannot, not like this. My daughter has gone through enough with the pregnancy and nearly dying after delivery. For now we tell Dean and Castiel and decide how to approach Brooklyn with this."

"Agreed."

Dean and Castiel were in the nursery as Chayyiel had left being needed elsewhere but promised to return. Brooklyn had crashed hard on the couch as the exhaustion caught back up with her from giving birth and all the stresses of the past week.

"Can you believe it Cas? Look at them, so little but strong. I mean Gabe fended off Damon on his own and he is but a few days old," Dean held Rowan gently rocking her in his arms as Castiel held Gabe. The angel was still in awe over the small breathing form he held. Brooklyn's fiery spirit resigned within Gabe making him smile even wider.

Dean just snuggled with Rowan silently thankful for someone hearing his wish. He had been given a beautiful healthy daughter and he wasn't about let some slimy demon get their paws on her or her brother.

"Do you think they'll wanna become hunters? I mean it's such a hard life. God I couldn't bear the thought of losing them like that…."

"Dean, we will train them everything they need to know to protect themselves out in the world. They will have Markus and Brady to guide and help us as well. Chayyiel will always be watching over them."

As if to reassure their Daddy Dean, Rowan and Gabe made little chirps and squeaks. Dean held his daughter fiercely against his chest feeling her tiny fingers reach out for his nose. He bent over kissing her lightly on the forehead. Rowan yawned and closed her tiny eyes signaling it was time for a nap. Dean rose gently placing her in the crib front side up. He had read about SIDS and didn't wanna risk the chance. Castiel watched the hunter as he just watched Rowan sleep peacefully. Gabe, though, wasn't ready to sleep yet. He squirmed and fussed in his father's arms as Castiel sighed.

"I think someone wants to come out with us," he stood up from the chair and walked towards the living room with Gabe and Dean in tow. It was just then Sam and Gabriel entered the house.

The Messenger and younger man waited for Castiel and Dean to get settled. Scooping up Brooklyn, Gabriel moved her in her room and gently closed the door. When they returned Castiel was feeding Gabe as Dean watched.

"Dean, Cas we need to talk," Sam slowly drawled out. Dean saw the apprehension in his brother's eyes as Sam and Gabriel took a seat.

"Castiel, Dean I had a vision that Lucifer claimed the twins as he marched over the Earth. We cannot let that happen. Those Seals cannot be broken and Lucifer walking free. Rowan and Gabe have a large role to play when they are of age. They are to become warriors if you will."

"Warriors as in what way?" Dean asked frowning at the Messenger.

"They will lead the fight against one final push by the demons. How it will be started not even I know but it will be started by the fall of the penitent man."

Castiel looked down at his son letting Gabriel's words sink in then up at Gabriel. The Messenger was looking down at the tiny baby and outstretched his arms.

"Please may I?" Castiel handed Gabe over as the Messenger's eyes lit up. His namesake began wiggling around as Castiel handed the bottle over and watched as Gabriel fed the miniature seraph.

"How much angel's blood is in Gabe?"

"He is nearly pure blood but carries the blood of the Ravenwood and DeTaurius lines as well. Rowan too has more angel blood than human blood in her. When they grow up and get older they will begin to experience their powers beginning to surface and we must be there to help them control these abilities."

"Does Brooklyn know about this?" Castiel asked.

"No not yet as we wanted to tell you both first. My daughter has been through enough stress these last few weeks but we will tell her. For now we will keep this amongst ourselves."

The men silently agreed.

Dean got up to check on Rowan leaving Sam with the angels.

"How do we do protect them? I mean keeping them locked up for the rest of their lives isn't going to fly. I'm sure Brooklyn will want them to attend school and grow up in a somewhat normal lifestyle."

"Right now we will take this one day at at time, Sam. When the time comes we will address it but not till then. We need to focus on what Damon plans to do now that they have been born. "

Sam quickly nodded his head watching Gabriel continue feeding his grandson. He could hear the hushed tones of the Messenger as he soothed the little one with the soft words of Aramaic. It was strange as it seemed Gabe could understand what he was saying.

Dean returned several moments later seeing the archangel feeding his son with ease. He wondered if Gabriel ever had the chance to feed Brooklyn when she was that little or if was denied the chance of such an intimate act. The hunter could see a few peaks of sadness in his rich jade pools as he continued speaking in Aramaic.

"Gabriel you are more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you like. When Gabe is done feeding be sure to burp him then put him down for a nap."

"I think I would like that very much, Dean," Gabriel whispered in gratitude as he watched Gabe drink every last drop of milk. Dean turned and left to check on Brooklyn.

He stretched out beside her taking her hand in his and pressing his lips lightly to it. Dean wasn't going to push her into picking up where they left off before the birth instead let her initiate it.

"Dean….." she stirred in her sleep.

"I'm here Brook," he whispered back. Her eyes stirred then opened up locking with his. He caressed her face and kissed her lips pulling away before things got heavy. She was still healing from delivery several days ago and sex was the absolute last thing on her mind.

She snuggled against him no longer bearing a swollen belly. Dean felt her body pressed tightly against him while she got settled in. Castiel entered the room seeing the tender moment and turned to leave.

"Cas, don't go, please?" Dean gently pleaded with the angel to stay. Castiel smiled and toed off his shoes and pulled off the tan jacket and dark blazer. He rested behind Brooklyn wrapping his arms around her now smaller waist and belly. Dean slid his arm up and over the angel's linking his fingers within the seraph's.

The three remained that way falling asleep on her bed as in the next room Gabe and Rowan slept peacefully as well.

* * *

**Thanks again for being so patient as I finally get this insallment updated!!!! **


	16. First Doctor's Appointment

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? Again thanks everyone for reading and reviewing these works!

* * *

Every two hours she was up as one or the other cried and screamed at the top of their lungs wanting to be fed. Brooklyn decided to sleep in the nursery so she wouldn't wake up Castiel or Dean. This time it was Rowan demanding her attention. Brooklyn turned on the light filling the room with a soft amber glow. She leaned over picking up her daughter and easing in the rocker.

"Hungry again are we?" She sighed pulling back part of her nightshirt then holding her daughter to her breast. Brooklyn gently rocked back and forth while Rowan fed. She reminded Brooklyn so much of Dean it was uncanny which brought a smile to her tired face. Brooklyn fought to keep her eyes open but didn't have to for long as a sharp pinch made her eyes go wide open.

"Ouch Rowan, easy there on the teeth kiddo," Brooklyn winced in discomfort as her daughter continued feeding unconcerned if whether or not her mother was comfortable. She gently ran her fingers through the silky whisps of sand then kissed her daughter's forehead.

"You look so much like your daddy, Rowan. I just hope when you get older you don't act too much like him or we're gonna have to talk," she playfully wagged her finger at the feeding infant while eyeing Rowan with a hint of amusement.

Castiel watched undetected as Brooklyn continued feeding Rowan. The sight touched the angel as his hunter sat there humming a lullaby while the tiny infant remained latched to her breast. He had noticed the last few weeks the baby weight had slowly started coming off but some still clung to her hips and stomach. But to the angel she was beautiful no matter what. Castiel continued watching as Rowan had finally had her fill then get her end of meal burp.

Brooklyn gently lowered Rowan back in her crib just was Gabe was waking up feeling hungry. Her smile was infectious as she picked up the wiggling baby and got comfortable in the rocker once again and leaned back letting Gabe get his fill. Castiel watched as she gently rocked herself and Gabe not wanting to disturb the tender moment.

She looked up and over at the angel's hiding place and motioned for him to come in.

"It's alright Cas, you don't have to lurk," the angel slowly crossed the room then knelt down in front of Brooklyn and Gabe. He gently brushed the thin dark hair to the side seeing the stark similarities between him and his son. His lips pressed lightly against the small forehead then kissed Brooklyn's lips then forehead.

"We've been through so much," he whispered pressing his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

"What you and I have been through in two years most couples don't even experience half of it in their lifetimes," she replied feeling Gabe release her nipple.

"Here, let me Brook," Castiel gently took his son and positioned him on his shoulder and slowly and gently pat his back until the tiny body expelled all the air out. The angel laid Gabe back down watching him close his eyes and finally fall back asleep. Castiel looked over seeing Brooklyn resting peacefully in the chair. He gently lifted her up carrying her back down the hall towards their room.

Dean was snoring loudly on one side as the angel entered. Castiel lowered the sleeping hunter between them then draped an arm over her stomach. He leaned over kissing her on the cheek then snuggled close as he fell asleep.

The next time the twins woke up, the angel fed them both letting a very exhausted Brooklyn sleep.

* * *

Dean was busy working on a very difficult job when his phone went off in his coveralls. Careful not to hit his head on the hood of this car, he maneuvered around while retrieving his phone at the same time. He smiled when he saw it was Brooklyn calling.

"Hey beautiful," he grinned into the phone.

"Right," he could hear her rolling her eyes as she was still bemoaning over the baby weight that still refused to go.

"Hey I wanted to remind you that the Gabe and Rowan's appointment is at 4:30. You are going to be able to make it right?"

"Uh yeah! I told Thomas about this like the day you made it and believe me he is well aware of it."

"Yeah he only reminded me like every freaking day!" Thomas hollered in the back.

Dean chuckled returning his attention back to Brooklyn.

"Lemme finish up this car and I'll meet you there."

"Alright see you there!" Each hung up as Dean went back to finishing up the car as Brooklyn finished up giving Rowan her bath.

"Hold still you little turkey," Rowan fussed and kicked splashing water everywhere hitting Brooklyn in the face and chest. The little tyke giggled at her mom getting soaking wet. Brooklyn could only sigh as she drained the sink and reached for the towel on the counter. Rowan continued fussing and kicking even as she was carried into the living room and placed on the floor.

As Rowan continued fussing and kicking, the lamp on the stand began rattling. Brooklyn looked up just as it came flying at her. With split second reflexes, she ducked covering Rowan as it landed on the floor a few feet away. Brooklyn cautiously raised her body up and looked around seeing no other furnishings preparing for takeoff. Rowan giggled as it dawned on Brooklyn: Her daughter was the one that made it move. She had used her powers.

"So you think that's funny do you," She put her hands on her hips as Rowan giggled even higher. "Well two can play at this game. Book," her copy of _Paradise Lost_ vanished then reappeared in her hand. Brooklyn waved the worn paperback seeing her daughter laugh with amusement at her mother's trick.

"Alright little missy it's time to get some clothes on. No need to develop your dad's bad habits now is there?" She put the diaper on fastening it on Rowan's tiny hips then sliding the jumper up and over her as Rowan held still. Brooklyn blew into her daughter's stomach earning a few high pitched laughs from the infant. She carried on a few moments until she heard Gabe waking up from his nap.

"Uh oh, your brother's awake," She picked up Rowan and hurried down the hall hearing Gabe's impatient cries. Just then a flutter of wings echoed behind her as Castiel appeared.

"How are Rowan and Gabe?" He took Rowan watching as she smiled and her eyes lit up.

"Oh well you missed the shower compliments of her and then you missed the flying lamp."

"The flying lamp?" Castiel's blue eyes turned dark with concern as Brooklyn waved her hands.

"Rowan used her powers to amuse herself when I was dressing her but don't worry it landed on the floor intact."

The angel chuckled looking down at his daughter seeing the tiniest of smirks forming on her lips.

"Are you trying to drive Mom crazy? Well that may not be the best idea, Rowan," he chided the baby knowing she could hear him. But Castiel couldn't help but to smile as she giggled at him.

Brooklyn was carrying Gabe down the hall for his bath as her angel continued bonding with the baby. Gabe was the easier of the two as he held perfectly still and let her clean every part of his body. He looked up at his mother with rich cerulean pools as she could see her angel in those sweet small eyes. Gabe reached out with one tiny hand finding Brooklyn's finger and holding it tight.

She stood there while her son held her larger finger with his smaller five fingers. Castiel walked in with Rowan seeing his hunter and son bonding and deepening their connection. Gabe cried out with glee as he saw Castiel walk in with his sister in his arms. Brooklyn continued cleaning him off then hoisted him out wrapped in a fresh warm towel.

Castiel helped as she dried off Gabe and gathered his clothes. As she slid the diaper under his tiny bottom the warm thin stream hit her square in the face. Gabe laughed as he hosed his mother down seeing her grab her shirt and cover her face up letting the ASU shirt take the brunt. The angel was shocked at first then laughed as Gabe laughed higher.

"Don't encourage him, Cas," Brooklyn shot a look at her angel as he slid over and took over dressing duties as Rowan watched with attentive green eyes. The hunter rose and walked down the hall peeling off the urine soaked shirt and jeans as she made a beeline for the bathroom.

Castiel waited until she was in the shower that he told his son, "Mom wasn't too happy but it was funny."

Gabe squealed with joy as he let his father finish dressing him with Rowan looking on.

* * *

The Impala pulled up to the clinic as Dean saw the Avalanche already there. He glanced at his watch seeing it was 4:15. Grinning at the fact he was early, the hunter hurried inside and saw Brooklyn and Castiel waiting for Dr. Teague.

"Hey Brook," he leaned in kissing her before turning his attention to the two little ones anxious to see him.

"There's my babies! Did you miss me? Did you miss Daddy Dean?" He picked up Rowan seeing how happy his daughter was to see him. She squeaked and chirped as he kissed her forehead and snuggled her against his chest. Gabe cried out in frustration wanting Dean's attention as well.

"Well now aren't we just Mr. Demanding down there?" Brooklyn took Rowan as Dean gave Gabe his full attention. The little angel giggled at Dean's funny faces as the hunter held him high in his arms.

"Brooklyn, Dr. Teague will see you now," her nurse announced. Castiel grabbed the carriers as the trio went down into the exam room.

Dean started feeling anxious and nervous as he watched the nurse draw up the vaccinations.

"Is that going to hurt them?" The nurse looked up and smiled at the man.

"It will for a few seconds but they'll be fine. The side effects are very rare and generally mild."

Brooklyn turned taking Dean's hand in a reassuring manner. "Dean, it's a part of growing up you know this. You don't want Rowan and Gabe getting ill do you?"

"Oh no, I had the chickenpox when I was younger and it was miserable. Ugh, itching and scratching with socks never made it better despite what the doctor said."

Castiel was playing with the babies when Dr. Teague entered.

"And how are the little ones today?" She came around and picked up Rowan. The little Winchester went silent as the doctor carried her over to the baby scale.

"Well, seems we have been gaining weight as expected and we are just right," the doctor continued her exam of Rowan tickling her to relax the infant as she grabbed the syringes. Dean cringed as he watched the tiny needle vanished into his daughter's leg. Rowan wailed and screamed at the top of her lungs as her face turned red and flush as Dr. Teague finished up giving her the first round of vaccinations.

Rowan's tiny screams tore at Dean's heart as he couldn't bear to hear her anguished cries any longer. Castiel saw Dean's face turn white as a sheet as he rushed for the door.

"I'll be in the waiting room," he squeaked shutting it behind him. Brooklyn picked up Rowan and starting calming her down with gently quiet words.

"I know it hurts sweetie but soon you'll be alright. Come on, let's see Daddy Dean. I'll be right back," she got up and left returning a few moments later.

"Alright, we are much better now that Dad has her."

Gabe was on the scale looking around the room with his fingers in his mouth. He too had gained a sufficient amount of weight as the scale tipped at 14 pounds. Castiel felt his stomach tighten and hands begin to sweat as Dr. Teague prepared to give his son his first round of shots.

"Cas, it's alright. Do you need to join Dean?" The angel shook his head and stood firmly in place as the first needle pricked the tiny leg.

Gabe was twice as loud as his sister as Dean could hear his wails in the waiting room. Castiel thought he was going to be sick as the second and third shots made their way towards the baby. Brooklyn had cringed at the sound of her son's pain but he would soon be fine as she told herself over and over.

"Brooklyn are you alright?" Dr. Teague noticed her ashen face and rapid breathing.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded slowly. Gabe had quieted down only whimpering as Castiel picked up his son offering comfort to the infant. Brooklyn cringed at the fact that within a few months they would be back for the next round of shots and cries.

* * *

**Alright everyone next chapter up soon!!!! Thank you again for all of the support! Poor Dean was gonna pass out as was Cas! **


	17. Letting Go

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's so suing me is probably out of the question….But I do wanna thank everyone out there for reading and supporting these stories!!!!

* * *

"Sam you need to quit beating yourself up over what happened," Brooklyn sighed as she tossed the dirty diaper in the trash.

"Two points," she grinned to herself before turning back to finish up Rowan. "You know for someone so little you poop way too much."

Rowan merely giggled before shoving her fingers in her mouth. Sam couldn't but help to softly laugh at his niece. Brooklyn hastily cleaned and wiped her daughter's little bottom then powdered and slid a fresh diaper on.

"Now that's better," she beamed at her daughter seeing Rowan agreeing with her. "And now it's feeding time," carefully picking up the wiggling infant, Brooklyn got comfortable on the couch as Rowan started getting further agitated.

"Just like your dad," Brooklyn sighed heavily as Rowan hungrily latched on to her breast not caring if her mom was wincing in discomfort.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, Sam quit beating yourself up over what happened."

"Brook I don't know how you can be so calm knowing I nearly cost you Gabe and Rowan."

"Sam, I had faith in Cas and Dean even though I was locked in the throes of fever. I knew they would protect Gabe and Rowan if not they would plenty of backup. I just didn't expect my babies to get their own bodyguard perched on their shoulders 24/7."

Sam looked down at tiny Rowan seeing contentment in her sparkling emerald eyes as she continued getting her fourth feeding for the day. He blushed slightly at her exposed naked breast. Brooklyn arched and eyebrow and tilted her head at the younger Winchester.

"Sam, it's alright you know. It's only a breast for crying out loud."

Sam snapped out of his trance meeting Brooklyn's eyes. His ears were burning as he had been caught looking at her partially naked upper body. He quickly shook his head causing the soft brown locks to cascade over his eyes hiding the embarrassment exposed in them.

Rowan finally decided she had her fill for now and began gurgling to announce she was ready to be burped.

"Sam would you…." Sam lifted Rowan up and carefully positioned her over his shoulder gently patting her back as Brooklyn quickly redressed.

"You know they don't hold anything against you," Sam felt the tiny body against him shift as he heard the small burp escape Rowan's lips.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked confused by her words.

"Well for starters, Rowan's taking a huge liking to her Uncle Sam. I mean when she's around you Rowan lights up. She loves it when you lavish attention on her. I'm surprised you haven't picked up on it."

Sam looked down seeing Rowan giggling and wiggling her little fingers as if reaching for Sam. The hunter flashed a crooked smile and extended a finger as five tiny ones latched on tugging it towards her little lips. He watched as she wrapped her mouth around his fingertip content and relaxed.

"See? I told you she loves you as does Gabe. He knows that you have a good heart and soul though he can't tell you but he shows it. Remember when that crazed demon bit- I mean psycho tried to rip you apart when you were walking the twins in the park? He helped you out so to speak. He loves it when you call him your little angel. Trust me Sam, they love you."

Sam looked down again at Rowan seeing his niece had finally fallen asleep.

"Can I just hold her for a while longer?" Sam gently slid his finger from Rowan's grip.

"Sam, you never need to ask. You're family," she squeezed his shoulder before leaving to tend to Gabe who was getting rather vocal in the nursery. Sam continued holding his niece watching her as she slept.

Brooklyn entered the nursery to see Gabe kicking and throwing up his tiny fists, upset that his mother was taking her time reaching him.

"Whoa," Brooklyn waved a hand back and force as she knew why Gabe was being rather upset.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up, kiddo," she hoisted her son up and laid him on the changing table.

The odor nearly knocked her off her feet as the strong pungent scent filled the air. With lightning speed, Brooklyn ripped off the offensive diaper wadding it up and hurling it in the trash.

"Now that's taken care of," she turned back around to see her son having calmed down. "Looks like you're in agreement too huh?"

Clapping her hands, she wiped and cleaned the smooth bottom with expert hands. Gabe's eyes went wide as the cool cloth traced and wiped away all traces of greenish brown.

"Feeling better already aren't ya?" He laughed and chirped telling Brooklyn he was definitely feeling much better.

A few moments later a clean diaper covered one smooth powdered bottom. Brooklyn decided to take the trash out after feeding the baby so she moved out to the living room to join Sam. She placed him beside the hunter so she could wash her hands before feeding.

Gabe was a bit more civilized in his table manners as he gently suckled with no teeth. Brooklyn leaned back and closed her eyes until the gentle flap of wings caused her to open them up and see Castiel standing there.

"Hey, Cas," she whispered as the angel kneeled down beside her. He traced his fingers through her hair then kissed her on the lips. The angel looked down at his son seeing Gabe at ease as he filled his tiny belly. Castiel looked over at Sam seeing how happy he was bonding with Rowan. After all she did share his blood.

"Sam," the angel addressed the hunter. Sam looked over and smiled at the angel.

"Hey Cas," he greeted Castiel before turning his attention back to Rowan.

"How is my son?"

"Content as you can see," Brooklyn told her angel feeling his eyes lower to Gabe's small form watching him steadily feed. The angel smiled down as Gabe continued on paying no heed to his father.

"Hey Cas listen," Sam started to say but the angel quickly cut him off.

"Sam, I know you still blame yourself for what happened at the hospital. You need to forgive yourself. Dean has forgiven you as have I. Why will you not grant yourself the same?"

Sam sighed and looked up with a forlorn expression in his eyes.

"If it wasn't for me, Gabe and Rowan wouldn't have been in danger."

"Sam, Ruby mislead you, she used you to get to Rowan and Gabe."

"I know that, Cas. But I should never have trusted her. Dean was right."

Brooklyn glared at Sam.

"Sam, we've been round and round about this. Please just let it go. If not for us, then for them," she motioned to Gabe and Rowan. Sam looked down at the two innocent faces seeing such purity and light. Surely if they could be so trusting of him, why shouldn't he finally grant himself forgiveness?

"Alright," he finally said after several minutes. Brooklyn smiled at him as the angel nodded in acknowledgement.

"I will do it for them," Sam kissed Rowan's forehead feeling the warm soft skin beneath his lips.

Just then Dean entered the house. He left his work boots at the door before continuing into the living room. The day had dragged on much too slow for his liking but the day had finally come to an end and he could at last be with his family.

"Cas," he smiled at the angel happy to see him standing there.

"Hello Dean," the angel's low voice responded back but with warmth to it.

"There are my babies," he took Rowan from Sam anxious to hold his daughter. Rowan didn't stir or make so much a sound as she was gathered in Dean's arms. Brooklyn felt the small pressure lighten up from her breast as Gabe had finally gotten his fill. Castiel eagerly took his son as Brooklyn quickly covered back up.

The angel patiently waited until Gabe had relieved himself and settled against his shoulder. Though Castiel wouldn't say it outright, he had missed having the miniature version of him as Dean put it, in his arms. And it seemed Gabe was feeling the same way.

"I know, I missed you too," he whispered as he unfurled his wings and wrapped them around his body and son.

Dean Sam and Brooklyn smiled at the sweet moment. The angel was running his hand along Gabe's back as he had settled back against the couch with his eyes closed.

"Well I will be heading back to the house. Dean are you going to be by for dinner?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders which Sam took as a no. It was alright as Sam did like the quiet and solitude giving him a chance to research for other ways to keep his niece and nephew safe. He felt as if he had missed something and wouldn't give up searching until he found it.

Kissing Brooklyn goodnight and saying his goodnights to Dean and Castiel, Sam headed out for home. Brooklyn looked over seeing Cas still in the same position and Dean was quietly rocking back and forth with Rowan still sleeping. She decided to take a much needed shower before slipping off to bed.

* * *

Brooklyn let the steady stream hit her in the face and hair as she stood there refusing to move. The week had been long with the second round of shots followed by the screams and wails of two unhappy babies. Then Rowan was getting her teeth in as her nipples had been privy to several instances of pulling and nipping from her daughter. Thankfully Gabe had been slightly more civilized and didn't opt to use his teeth.

She continued letting her mind drift away unaware of the shower curtain being pulled back and someone stepping in behind her. Castiel closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her body. Brooklyn let out a gasp of shock at the feel of strong arms drawing her in. She knew that body all too well.

Brooklyn spun around seeing her angel standing there before her. Piercing bright blue eyes locked with hers before the angel leaned down for a long hungry kiss. He heard her moan into his mouth as she slid her tongue between his lips eager to feel the hot recess of his mouth. But the angel pulled away before things turned too hot and heavy.

"Cas, why'd you stop?"

The angel hesitated and looked away before speaking.

"I am not sure I can do this…."

"Cas what's that supposed to mean? It's been over four months since I had the twins. I'm human damn it and I have needs. And I need you," she slammed her mouth against his showing the angel she meant business. He felt her hands sliding down and over his tight ass clenching the muscular globes between her fingers. Brooklyn felt his hardening cock against her hip knowing he wanted it too.

Castiel lifted her body and pinned her against the shower wall as he guided his cock inside her. God how he missed having her beneath him in the heated throes of passions feeling her tight hot body encircling around him as she cries out his name. The angel continued pumping inside her feeling his body reaching orgasm with every steady thrust. Brooklyn felt her body begin tingling and tightening as he rode over the sweet swollen mound. She threw her head back moaning and calling out the angel's name like a prayer as the sexual tide rushed in.

"Cas," she softly cried out and gripped his shoulders tight. Castiel closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder as his body expelled his seed into her. Brooklyn felt the liquid heat filling her body sending her higher in sexual bliss.

The angel's legs started shaking and buckling as Castiel felt the high begin to wear off. Slowly he let her down to her feet and took her lips in a fervent burning kiss putting every emotion he had behind it. Brooklyn felt the roller coaster of feelings and emotions in her angel's lips as they remained locked in one another's arms.

* * *

Dean was putting Gabe and Rowan down for the night when Brooklyn and Castiel reappeared.

"Hey Dean," she took his hands in her own kissing him softly.

"Hey yourself," he gently ribbed her as she glanced at the sleeping babies in their cribs.

She reached down in Gabe's crib brushing his dark unruly hair back. Even at rest, he looked so much like Castiel. She wondered if this was what his vessel looked like when he was a baby.

"Night Gabe," she kissed his forehead before turning to her daughter. Rowan's face was slightly scrunched up as she slept, reminding her of Dean. She was Brooklyn's baby girl and always would be.

"Goodnight Rowan," she kissed her baby's cheek hesitant to leave either one until Castiel was guiding her away and down the hall to their room.

She took her position in the middle with Dean and Castiel each on her side. Before she fell asleep she wondered when they would begin to walk since they have begun crawling around hence leading to the baby proofing of the house. But she would worry about that tomorrow as she was exhausted and ready to be carried off to sleep.

* * *

**I know this update took a bit longer than expected but I was working like a mad woman on Sealed in Blood and Empire of Darkness....Thanks again everyone!!!!**


	18. Crisis At Home

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again thank you everyone for continuing to read and enjoy these works!!!!

* * *

_What the Hell's wrong with me???_

Brooklyn felt so drained the last few weeks she was literally forcing her body out of bed to feed her babies and when she did feed them they both demanded her attention at once frustrating her when before it never bothered her. Just yesterday Gabe was refusing to feed while Rowan was wailing in her crib wanting to be fed. Her son's stubbornness had made her so short she came within seconds of just yelling at the top of her lungs, at her son. But Gabe didn't know any better, he was only 7 months old and he couldn't tell her in plain English he wasn't hungry.

She had placed him back in his crib and had left the nursery leaving Rowan still screaming. Fortunately Sam was there with her and witnessed the whole thing. It had taken some serious persuasion on his part to get her back in there and take care of Rowan. But as she entered the nursery, out of nowhere she broke down and sobbed uncontrollably in the center of the room. By now both the twins were screaming at the top of their lungs.

Sam was worried by his friend's erratic behavior and called for Castiel and Gabriel. When the angels entered, Brooklyn snapped yelling at them to get the Hell out she was just fine.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" She had screamed at her father and angel before slamming the door shut. It was then they knew something was terribly wrong with her. They waited until Dean got home to figure out how to approach her.

Dean arrived home anxious to see Brooklyn and the babies but instead found two distraught angels and one worried brother.

"What's going on?" He scanned the room not seeing Brooklyn anywhere.

"It's Brooklyn, Dean. She's not herself."

"What do you mean not herself? Well of course she's not herself she just had twins 7 months ago. I mean sure she has a bit more rounder curves but…"

"Dean, that's not what Sam meant. Brooklyn snapped at us, she was enraged at our presence for no explained reason."

"Maybe she's just tired, Cas. She hasn't slept well lately since she's up like a million times at night."

Sam shook his head seeing his brother was either dumb as a rock or just didn't see the forest through the trees on the matter.

"Dean it may be PPD."

"PPD, what the Hell's that?"

"Post Partum Depression. It's quite common in women and can show up at any time within the first year of birth. I'm going to call Dr. Teague. Maybe you Cas and Gabriel can coax her out," Sam went to call the doctor as the angels and Dean marched straight towards the nursery.

Dean rapped lightly on the door.

"Brook? It's me Dean. Can I come in?" He pressed an ear to the door hearing silence and silence worried him.

"Brook? Brook if you don't open this door we're coming in," he warned her with a harder voice. Still nothing. Dean looked over at Castiel and Gabriel seeing them nod in unison. The hunter shot up a hand counting to three with his fingers.

He rushed the door finding Brooklyn sitting quietly in the rocker with Rowan attached to her breast feeding. She looked up with confusion in her eyes at the troubled faces that greeted her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked quietly. Dean looked over at Castiel seeing the angel looking down with alarmed blue depths.

"Brook, why didn't you answer?" The angel gently questioned her as she knelt down beside her.

"What do you mean? I've been here the whole time feeding Rowan and Gabe's sound asleep. Look for yourselves."

Gabriel peered over seeing his grandson sound asleep with the small plush Sun Devil beside him. The archangel smiled down and brushed away a few stray strands of dark silk. He stood back up to see his daughter looking rather melancholy.

"My daughter are you alright?" Brooklyn looked over at her father and just shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so, just been tired a lot lately and I really don't feel hungry either."

Her flat tone only worried the archangel even more. His daughter appeared to be detached from them and Rowan. Even the baby knew something was off for suddenly she let go and grew rather agitated. Gabriel watched as Brooklyn went from calm to angry in a flash. Her normally calm gray pools turned into violent dark depths as she growled at her child.

"What's wrong? Too good for my milk Rowan?!" The baby started crying and Castiel immediately plucked her from Brooklyn which only incited her even more.

"What do you think you're doing?! Give her back!" Brooklyn stood to retrieve her child but Dean was on her restraining her in the rocker. She howled and cursed at the angels and Dean as she kicked and wrestled against the hunter.

While they were fighting Brooklyn, Sam was on the phone with Dr. Teague.

"How is she doing now?"

"She screams and cries out and she's been getting pissed pretty easily. It doesn't take much to set her off. She hasn't been eating and she's very lethargic. There have been a few times the rest of us have been feeding the twins because Brooklyn just can't get up. And then I caught her crying for no reason two days ago."

"Alright, here's what you need to do. Bring her in first thing in the morning as right now I am out of range. We had a hunter that was badly hurt up in the White Mountains. Right now all of you need to watch her make sure she doesn't try to harm herself or the babies. I'll call you when I get to town so you can meet me there. If she does hurt herself or the babies bring her in asap and let me know so I can call Dr. Morgan to come in."

Sam took a deep breath thanking her before hanging up. He knew it wouldn't be a problem with everyone staying overnight.

* * *

Brady stepped through the door to hear the anguished cries of his best friend coming down the hall. The hunter sprinted towards the nursery to a distressing sight.

"Oh my god what the Hell is going on?!"

Dean looked over his shoulder to see Brady standing there with his mouth agape and eyes just as wide.

"Brady so nice of you to join the party. Brooklyn's just a little unstable right now. Alright One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest unstable so get your ass in here."

Brady firmly held her arms as Dean wrapped his arms around her legs. He noticed her breast hanging out from her top and quickly looked away.

"Cas! Cas get your angelic ass over here now!" Brady hollered at the angel. Almost immediately the angel pressed his fingers to the agitated woman's forehead calming her down. Brooklyn went limp in Dean and Brady's arms and slumped down in the rocker.

"Brook, can you hear me?" Brady gently asked.

"What's wrong with me?" She looked up with tears streaking down her flushed cheeks.

"We dunno Brook, that's what Sam went to find out," Dean cupped her face in his hands and stroked the damp skin with his thumbs. Castiel was checking on Gabe and Rowan seeing they were quiet now that Brooklyn wasn't in a fit of rage.

"I know something's wrong with Mom, Gabe. We're going to get her help so she can feel better," he whispered to his son. The angel leaned in kissing the tiny forehead before checking on Rowan. She too was finally at ease and sound asleep. It was breaking the angel's heart to see Brooklyn like this. He hoped Sam had found something out.

Sam returned seeing Brooklyn was calmer but crying with Dean and Brady at her side. Castiel was tending to Rowan and Gabriel was by Gabe.

"Hey I talked with Dr. Teague and she said we need to take her in tomorrow first thing unless…." He looked uneasily at Brooklyn as if she would go off at what he had to say next.

"Unless what Sam?" Dean asked not leaving Brooklyn. His eyes had narrowed slightly towards his brother but Sam knew it wasn't anger but anxiety behind those emerald depths.

"Unless she hurts herself or one of the babies. Then we have to take her in."

Brooklyn just cried in Dean's arms oblivious to Sam's news. She had been overcome with grief and guilt at the pain she had caused with her outbursts.

"What the hell is wrong with me????" She sobbed quietly.

* * *

Later that night, Brooklyn tossed and turned between Dean and Castiel as sleep eluded her yet again. She was growing weary of the insomnia and decided to do something about it. Sliding down the bed, she headed to the bathroom and searched the medicine cabinet. Brooklyn was in luck as she still had some sleeping pills left over and popped two instead of one.

She slid back into bed and closed her eyes.

"Brook, wake up Rowan's crying. Brook? Brook are you okay? Cas!" Dean panicked as Brooklyn didn't stir. The angel rolled over seeing her lips were blue and skin pale. Something was terribly wrong.

"Cas, she's not moving and barely breathing!" Dean hopped out of bed and gathered the unconscious hunter in his arms.

"Wake the others tell them I'm going to the hospital," still clad in just his pants and shirt, Dean swiped his keys and hurried out the door with Brooklyn.

"Damn it Brook what did you do?" He fought back the tears as he punched in Dr. Teague's cell.

Sam and Brady raced down the interstate with Castiel and Gabriel in tow. Chayyiel had appeared and stayed behind with the twins.

"Did Dean say anything else?" Sam shook his head as Brady focused on the road.

"No, he was pretty shaken up though. Said they pumped her stomach and have her hooked up to monitor her heart rate. They're suspecting she overdosed."

"On what!?" Brady's tone turned panicked as he battled to stay in his lane.

"They found two blue pills in the crap they pumped out."

"Shit, not those," Brady pounded the wheel in anger.

"What Brady? What did she take?"

"When Brooklyn was having a bout of depression after Nate died they prescribed some sleeping pills for her. I thought she trashed the fucking things."

Castiel sat quietly in the back listening to the conversation. A pang of guilt punched his soul as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"I should have put her under myself, Gabriel."

"You didn't know Castiel. Please do not feel as if you were responsible for this. No one knew this would happen. My daughter may have forgotten about those until last night. Have faith, Angel of Thursday."

Castiel could sense beneath the calm exterior of the archangel's vessel was a worried father. He had to admire the Messenger's ability to keep calm in the face of this crisis wishing he could be so brave.

* * *

Dean held her hand and kissed it lightly before pressing it against his cheek. Dr. Morgan had just left informing Dean Brooklyn had overdosed on sleeping pills. He knew she wouldn't do something like this on purpose she had too damn much to live for. Dean could think of two excellent reasons for living and their names were Gabe and Rowan.

"Brook, if you can hear me please wake up. Please tell me you didn't do this intentionally that it was an accident. Cas and I we we need you and the babies need you."

Dean looked down seeing her wrists were restrained as the doctor wasn't taking any chances. He had objected to it, but Dr. Morgan was a man who went by the book and was rather set in his ways.

The hunter continued running his fingers along her arm and hand as the heart monitor continued beeping steadily in the background. He looked up at the sound of feet shuffling to see his brother Brady and the angels filing in.

"Dean, how is she?" Castiel asked with hope lacing his blue eyes.

"Stable but they tied her wrists. The doctor said since she had overdosed they were treating it as a possible suicide attempt."

"Bullshit! Brook would never try to take her life!" Brady stammered.

"I know Brady and I tried to argue that but he wouldn't budge," Dean sighed.

Castiel took the seat opposite Dean and caressed Brooklyn's face. The angel felt movement underneath his hand as Brooklyn started coming around.

"Dean….Cas…." she muttered as her eyes slowly started opening.

"Babies…..Where are my babies….." her head rolled to the left as she looked up at her angel.

"Chayyiel is with them. They are safe at home, Brook," Castiel gently reassured her. The sweet voice of her angel made Brooklyn smile weakly. As she tried to lift her arms the feel of the restraints against her skin made the hunter fly wide awake and panic.

"What's going on?! Why am I being tied down?!!?" Her voice cracked as she tried to fight against the tight cotton cuffs.

"Brook you need to calm down," the heart monitor's alarm went off as her heart rate went through the roof.

Instantly the doctor was in the room demanding to know what was going on.

"She's awake that's what or are you just plain fucking dumb?!" Dean spat back as he and the angel tried to keep Brooklyn calm. But the hunter continued struggling in vain causing the IV line to be ripped from her hand. Clear fluid and blood mixed together splattering Castiel in the face.

Dr. Morgan grabbed the sedative and lifted up the side of Brooklyn's gown. She thrashed even more as the needle tore a hole in her skin allowing the powerful drug to spread through her body. Within a few minutes the drug took hold sapping the life from Brooklyn.

The physician looked at everyone in the room with a warning expression in his eyes.

"Alright we have Brooklyn sedated but when she wakes up we have to keep her calm. I already called Dr. Teague and she's on her way. She agreed with me on restraining her as after speaking with Sam about her symptoms we cannot run that risk. Post partum depression varies from woman to woman and in Brooklyn's case it is one of the more severe cases we have seen. Luckily though we can help her get through this as will all of you. She's gonna need all of your love and support when she leaves. Now if you'll excuse me I must finish making my rounds."

The doctor excused himself as everyone opted to stay and take turns in going home. Gabriel and Sam offered to go back home first so Dean and Castiel could stay with Brooklyn in case she woke up.

**I know this was a rather long chapter but I wanted to try and capture what Brooklyn was going through. I hope I did a good job with addressing PPD. Thanks again everyone!!!**


	19. Committment

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again thank you everyone for all of the support that has been shown for this and other works…..

* * *

Dr. Teague decided to keep Brooklyn for a few more days for observations much to her disappointment. But the restraints had been taken away giving her more freedom to move about. Dean would come in after work to see how she was holding up. The hospital living was starting to get to her as she was getting rather creative in ways to pass the time.

She decided to focus on honing in her abilities. Not that she didn't already have a tight control over her powers but they could use some fine tuning. Brooklyn knew she had to be in tip top shape for Gabe and Rowan's sakes. She couldn't let Damon get them again.

As the glass of water materialized in her hand Castiel appeared by her side.

"Hey Cas," she smiled brightly at her angel. Castiel took his normal seat by her bed quickly capturing her hand in his.

"How are Gabe and Rowan?" Anxiety laced every word she said.

"They are fine, Brook. Sam and Brady are home with Chayyiel."

Brooklyn nodded and breathed in a sigh of relief. She missed her son and daughter longing to hold them again. But she also knew she had to be strong and heal.

"The doctor says I have another two days then I can go home. She said that the medication I'm on will help the symptoms. I'm feeling better already. I don't see why I just can't go home now," she bemoaned to her angel.

Castiel kissed her hand and lovingly stroked her hand and arm feeling the warmth from his body carry over into hers. The soothing touch of the angel calmed Brooklyn down almost immediately.

"Dr. Teague has your best interests in mind, Brook."

Brooklyn merely shrugged her shoulders before settling in against the pillow. She felt her eyelids grow heavy as she slowly fell asleep. The angel never left her side.

* * *

Sam and Brady had their hands full with the twins as they knew their mother was absent and were making their voices heard. Chayyiel wasn't much help. The Cherubim sat there watching with piqued interest and curiosity as the hunters fought to feed the infants.

"Sam she's not taking it," Brady sighed as Rowan struggled and refused to take the bottle. Sam wasn't having any easier time with Gabe. The mini seraph fussed and shrieked his displeasure at his uncle. Sam gave up setting the bottle aside and just held his nephew.

"They've been like this since Brooklyn was rushed to the hospital," Sam continued rocking the infant hoping he would calm down.

"Perhaps you both should head to the hospital," Chayyiel suggested.

* * *

Brooklyn was still fast asleep when Sam and Brady waltzed in each carrying one of the twins. Castiel's face lit up as he picked up Gabe. The mini angel giggled and chirped at his father, happy to be there.

"Hey Cas," Brady greeted the angel as he hoisted Rowan against his chest. Rowan reached out for her mother as she lay sleeping on the bed.

"Ah you wanna see Mom huh? Well let's see if we can wake her up," Brady whispered to Rowan. The little Winchester gurgled in agreement as they sat on the edge of the bed.

Brooklyn stirred and opened her eyes to see Sam and Brady there. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her body then noticed Brady was holding Rowan.

"My baby," she said in a tired tone. Brooklyn stretched her arms out eager to hold her daughter. Brady carefully placed her in Brooklyn's arms and watched as Rowan pawed at her hospital gown. Brooklyn sighed and pulled away her shirt feeling her daughter latch on tight. The fury in which Rowan fed made Brooklyn wonder if they had since she was brought in.

"Did they feed at all?" Brooklyn looked at the guys. Sam shook his head.

"Brook they refused to take anything from us since Dean brought you in. It was like they were distressed over you being gone. But now it seems they're alright."

Brooklyn nodded having a feeling that would happen. She couldn't explain it but just knew.

"Gabe's hungry," the angel announced looking over at Brooklyn.

Brady grabbed the bag and pulled out a couple of bottles handing them to Castiel.

"You're in luck, Cas. Sam and I thought ahead," Brady winked at the seraph.

"Thank you," Castiel held the nipple to Gabe watching as he eagerly took the nutritious offering before him. The angel was still in awe even seven months later that he had a son. Castiel never dreamed he would be here with the one he loved more than his own existence and cradling a child they now shared. It was truly a miracle indeed.

* * *

Dean looked up at the clock seeing it was 5 o'clock. He quickly changed and rushed out the door.

"Hey Dean forgetting something??" Thomas held the box in his hand.

Dean spun around on his heels and sprinted back to his boss grabbing the box held in his palm.

"Thanks, Thomas," Dean grinned as he raced towards the Impala.

He got in and opened the box seeing what was inside before closing it shut. The hunter hoped Brooklyn would accept it as he drove towards the hospital.

* * *

Rowan finally fell asleep in her carrier as Gabe was now securely in Brooklyn's arms. She didn't realize how great the loss in her heart was until she held her son tight to her breast.

"I know you and Rowan missed me," she whispered softly. Gabe grabbed her nose giggling in the entertainment he was getting from his mom's discomfort.

"Alright, I get the point, Gabe," she gently pried his fingers away and kissed the tiny digits. As she looked down at the bright cerulean orbs, Brooklyn wondered if Gabe would have wings when he got older. After all he was nearly a full blooded angel as was Rowan. She would cross that bridge when she got to it but in the mean time focused on the moment.

Dean knocked on the door and stepped in seeing everyone gathered round the room then kept his focus on Brooklyn as he crossed the room.

"Hey beautiful," he hugged and kissed her lightly.

"Hey grease monkey," she quipped back.

Dean knew he had a few grease smudges on his face but the rest of him was clean for the most part. He decided to give Brooklyn her gift after everyone left and instead went straight for Rowan.

"There's my baby girl," he held his daughter high seeing her bright green eyes looking down at him. Rowan yawned as Dean pressed her against his body relaxing against her father's body.

"Dean, why didn't you tell me Rowan and Gabe weren't feeding?"

Dean averted her gaze knowing he would have to answer. He didn't detect any anger in her voice but rather a gentle admonishment.

"I didn't want to upset you seeing you've been through so much."

Brooklyn sighed not wanting to argue since her twins had fed and were at ease. She watched with a quiet attention as her angel and hunter switched babies and bonded with the other. Dean looked so happy like he found what had been missing from his life. Castiel was serene with Rowan in his arms.

Dean breathed in the scent of cinnamon and vanilla as he rocked Gabe back and forth. The hunter felt the bond between them take hold.

"I know I've told you this time and time again but I love you so much," he kissed Gabe's head smiling wider as the little one yawned and nestled further against him. Rowan looked up at Castiel with inquisitive green eyes. The angel saw Dean in those stunning emerald pools, the same spirit and soul that the hunter possessed.

The angel looked over seeing Brooklyn had fallen asleep once again. The medications were taking a toll on her body but the rest was badly needed.

"Hey Sam I are gonna take off since he's gotta work and I'm gonna keep watch on the old DeTaurius homestead," Brady leaned over kissing Brooklyn on the forehead as Sam followed suit.

Dean waited until they were gone before pulling out the small box from his jacket. Castiel tilted his head and looked hard the box.

"Dean, what is that?" Dean looked up and flipped the box open with one had. The angel took the small ring from its resting place.

"Don't worry, Cas I'm not proposing to her but I wish to commit to her. That's not going to be a problem is it Cas?"

The angel glanced at Dean with brilliant blue pools that reflected nothing but gentle compassion for the hunter. Castiel shook his head while a smile slowly crept up along his mouth which was his way of giving Dean his blessing.

"No Dean I do not see any conflict with this. I would not want you to think such a thing."

Dean extended his hand to which the angel grabbed it in a firm but benevolent manner. The angel and hunter kept their eyes level with one another as the silent agreement was made. Rowan and Gabe put in their two cents as they giggled and squeaked their approval as well.

* * *

**This chap was more fluff than anything but I wanted to get something put up until I think of the next chap!! Thanks again everyone!!!**


	20. A Heart Healed

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this and other stories!!!! The support means the world to me!!

* * *

Forty eight hours later Brooklyn was crossing the threshold of her home. Home….The very word made her smile to herself as she dropped the bag in her room. Brooklyn closed her eyes and fell back against the bed feeling the mattress welcome her small body. She breathed in the scent of her angel and Dean upon the pillows and comforter. The infusion of their essences brought comfort to the hunter as she rolled around losing herself in a sea of divinity and strength.

Castiel watched as Brooklyn settled in seeing how content and at peace she finally was. It was what she needed, to be home with those she loved. The angel decided to let her be and returned to the rest of the group who were gathered in the living room.

Dean was busing himself changing Rowan as she had made quite a stink to say the least. The hunter swore his eyes were watering as he pulled the soiled diaper off the tiny body watching as she clapped her hands and laughed at her father's attempts to breathe out his mouth only to gag on the vile odor.

Sam and Brady had fled the vicinity at the first traces of the offensive smell leaving Dean and Markus to do the dirty work.

"Sam wasn't this bad ya know?" Dean groaned. "I'm glad you think it's funny young lady," he arched an eyebrow at the wiggling child.

"Dean if you haven't figured it out by now, children will test you every step of the way even as adults. This seems to be one of those times," the immortal chuckled as he recalled the many times he had changed Brooklyn's diapers.

"Thanks for the warning Nostradamus," Dean mumbled as he cleaned and powdered the small bottom before slipping a fresh new diaper on.

"That's better and we feel better two don't we?" He leaned over blowing on her stomach as she shrieked with glee. Markus watched the hunter and his child seeing the undying love he had for Rowan and Gabe. It was like the sleeping giant had awoken inside the man after Damon attempted to steal the twins away. Dean had become more protective of his children bordering on a mother hen as he wouldn't let either one leave without a hex bag tucked safely in their carriers. Markus had put together the protective pouches using very powerful and potent items to ensure the demons couldn't find the twins.

As the immortal watched Dean slip his daughter in her jumper, Castiel appeared in the doorway. His head tilted with intent blue eyes fixed on the hunter as he cradled the sleepy tot in his arms. Gabe was fast asleep in the nursery as it had been a busy day for him as well.

Dean looked up to see the seraph gazing down with those sparkling cerulean depths. Depths illuminated with fondness and love, love for the hunter and child.

"Gabe asleep?" The angel nodded as Dean carefully rose with Rowan in his arms then headed down the hall to let the little one rest.

Dean turned to see Gabriel seated in the rocker with Gabe in his arms. The Messenger smiled as he expanded his wings for the baby to touch.

"You are fascinated with them aren't you? Well someday you will come into your own Gabe but now you are too young for such. When you come of age and into your powers you shall inherit your own."

Gabe yawned as the soothing feel of black silk brushed his fingers and face lulling him back to a gentle slumber. The Messenger sensed Dean standing there and lifted his head to greet the hunter.

"Hello Dean," he called out softly. The hunter finally moved towards the archangel. His initial trepidations quickly erased as the warm smile of the Messenger offered Dean a reprieve.

"Hey Gabe," he called the archangel by his pet name. Gabriel let a short small laugh escape at the nickname. He was rather fond of it as Dean and Sam had come to accept him as part of the family, their family.

"My grandson was getting rather agitated," Gabriel explained while looking down at the sleeping form.

"Gabe, it's alright. You don't need to explain anything to any of us here, you're family remember?"

"I understand Dean but that is just how I am. I know that in the past you distrusted us even despised us for a time until Brooklyn came into your life."

"Yeah I'll admit I thought all of you as dicks and pricks in the beginning. But Brooklyn made me see the light I guess you could say."

Gabriel nodded then stood to place Gabe back in his crib. His shadowy wings slowly retracted and vanished into his human form. He leaned over to bade his little angel goodbye for now by kissing his cheek and gently running his fingers through the dark soft mop a top his head.

"He looks so much like Castiel…." He sighed to himself.

"Like I said, Mini Cas," Dean smirked at the Messenger. Gabriel nodded in silent agreement turning to bid his granddaughter goodbye. The Messenger looked at the sweet baby before him observing the features she shared with her father. The nose and chin were exactly the same but it was the eyes that caught his attention. Rich deep emerald orbs that could capture anyone's attention and draw them in with just one glance.

Rowan looked up at the archangel with fingers outstretched reaching for him. Dean handed her over watching as Gabriel bonded with Rowan. He observed how at ease she was in the archangel's embrace. Dean chalked it up to the angel blood pumping through the tiny body. He watched them interact for a few minutes more before Gabriel relinquished her back to Dean. Rowan's little fingers wrapped around Gabriel's index finger drawing it to her lips.

"Well Gabe it looks like she isn't ready to let you go just yet."

"It seems that way Dean. I will stay until she says so," The Messenger took Rowan back and settled in the rocker until she finally fell asleep 20 minutes later.

* * *

Castiel watched Brooklyn sleep knowing she was mentally and physically exhausted. The angel wasn't about to wake her either instead he stretched alongside her. Divine fingers brushed away the loose strands of copper from her face allowing the angel to take in the beautiful features of her face.

Dean didn't give her his gift, not yet anyways. The hunter told Castiel he wanted to wait until they were home and settled in before presenting it to Brooklyn. The angel thought this as a good idea given a hospital was less than ideal for such a thing. The ring was beautiful to say the least. A perfect silver circle with two stunning peridot stones with two flawless gems of bloodstone and garnet. Castiel was deeply moved inside by the thought and effort put into the precious gift. He knew Dean truly loved Brooklyn.

The hunter soon entered seeing the angel watching over Brooklyn as she rested. Dean slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He breathed in the rich scent of Japanese Cherry blossom before he shut his eyes and drifted into the deep abyss.

Several hours later Dean found himself once again before Gabriel, this time they were seated in the kitchen each holding one of the twins.

"Dean, you called me here now tell me what troubles you?"

The hunter slid the ring from his pocket presenting it in his open palm. Gabriel plucked it from Dean examining the intricate detail of the token. The Messenger appeared impressed with the offering and gently dropped it back in his hand.

"I understand. You are ready to settle down as they say."

"Not that far Gabe. More like a commitment than anything else. I know Cas and Brook are soulmates and all that good stuff so the 'M' word not even in my vocabulary."

"I see," Gabriel stated simply waiting for Dean to continue.

"Since you're her dad and everything I better run it by you make sure you don't come chasing after me with any flaming swords or holy weapons of mass destruction."

Gabriel laughed deeply in his chest as Gabe soon joined in not wanting to miss out on the big joke.

"Dean, I will be honest with you. I saw this coming. Remember I have a tendency to get visions from time to time? To make my point I foresaw us sitting here just like now having this exact conversation."

"And did your divine crystal ball reveal what you would tell me O Great One?" Gabriel shook his head as the smirk on Dean's face grew wider.

"I didn't need a vision to tell me what I would say. Dean Jonathan Winchester you have my utmost support and yes blessing."

Dean felt the smirk turn into a grin as he leaned over Rowan.

"Did you hear that Rowan? Grandpa Gabe just gave me his divine approval. But we weren't worried though were we?" Gabriel picked up a few hints of anxiety leaving his voice as he cooed the words in his daughter's ear. Rowan perked up and smiled at her father like she knew what just happened.

The hunter would wait until Brooklyn woke up and in the mean time Dean sat rocking Rowan in his arms.

* * *

Brooklyn woke up seeing a blanket spread over her. She rubbed her eyes and looked around seeing a dark shape sitting in the chair by the bed.

"Hey beautiful," the familiar voice shattered the silence.

Brooklyn smiled as Dean flipped on the small lamp and settled in beside her. His strong arms found themselves wrapped tightly around her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep alright?"

"Yeah. It was nice being on a real bed and not some slab of rock that passed as a hospital bed."

Dean leaned into her preparing himself for what he wanted to say. His nerves of unresolved steel were turning into nerves of waning steel as he grew anxious. Why was he so tongue tied? Dean Winchester never got tongue tied for he always spoke his mind not matter how much trouble it landed him in.

Finally he mustered the courage to face Brooklyn and slid his hands over hers. She tilted her head and blinked her eyes in an owlish manner as he stroked her hands.

"Brook, there's something I want to tell you. Ever since you gave me Rowan my life has changed for the better. You both filled me with a strength that I never knew existed within me until now. And for that I will always be grateful for. But I need to say this. I've come to a decision and I am staying here in Phoenix, with you, Cas, Rowan and Gabe."

He slid out the ring and slid it on her left hand. Brooklyn felt the words dying in her throat as she felt herself slam into the solid wall of emotions.

"Dean what are you trying to tell me?"

Dean slid a hand on the side of her face watching her lean into and kiss the inner part of his hand. Brooklyn looked over into deep soulful emerald eyes as Dean found his voice again.

"I want to commit my life to you and the twins. I will never leave your side and love you with every fiber of my being. I lay my heart on the line for you. Will you have me?"

Brooklyn was at a loss for words, stunned by the heartfelt confession Dean laid out before her.

"Wow, Dean I never knew you felt that way," she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Well now you do," he leaned in kissing the sweet full lips.

"How can I not say no? Dean you have always had a place in my heart even after what happened. But what about my father and Cas?" Dean put a finger to her lips quieting her.

"Cas and Gabriel are rather accepting of it. In fact Cas was moved at how much I put into this," he toyed with the ring Brooklyn looked down seeing the full beauty of his gift. All the stones sparkled like stars in the night sky reminding Brooklyn of when she and Dean would stay up sometimes and just stare up at the heavens admiring the magnificence of Nature.

Brooklyn nodded her head and at last Dean felt his heart heal the last tear upon it.

* * *

**I know Dean will finally get some happiness in his life!!!! Reviews are deeply appreciated!!! Thanks again everyone!!!**


	21. First Words

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again thank you everyone for the awesome support!!!!

* * *

Gabriel was becoming a regular presence now that Gabe and Rowan were getting older. The twins had started walking or rather stumbling and holding onto things like the coffee table and the wall under the watchful eyes of Castiel and Dean. The hunter had gone to the extreme of covering all corners of the furniture with foam pads over the corner covers which earned some strange looks from everyone.

"Uh Dean aren't you going just a little overboard? I mean a few bruises won't kill them," Sam eyed the extreme measures his brother had taken.

"Sam, have you seen the edges of the tables in this house?" Dean defended his actions.

"Dean, you must not overreact," Castiel said gently placing a hand on the hunter's shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, Cas. You can heal up on a whim."

"Dean how do you know the twins won't be able to do as such either at this age? You heard Gabe say the twins were almost full blooded angels so why couldn't they?"

Dean tensed up as he saw Rowan crawling across the room with Gabe on her heels. He watched with bated breath as his daughter turned into the kitchen vanishing from view. Gabe opted to stay in the living room and investigate the strange new things on the tables.

Rowan had discovered the cabinet doors. She reached out with a small hand and opened the door as wide as the cabinet locks would allow then slammed it shut laughing as it banged back against the frame. The mini Winchester continued playing with the wooden doors laughing with every loud bang.

Dean raced in and felt his pounding heart begin to ease up as he watched her toy with the doors entertaining herself. He bent over lifting his daughter in his protective arms. Rowan squirmed and struggled wanting to play with those doors but the hunter wouldn't allow it.

"Sorry kiddo," he said over her screams and howls of protests. Rowan reached out with an arm as her face turned beet red with frustration. Dean only wrapped his arms tighter around her as he entered the living room joining the others.

Gabe was now standing with the help of the coffee table looking up at the angels.

"Bah bah," he gurgled and bounced against the softened edges.

Castiel couldn't but help to grin as he heard his son try to communicate with him. After dealing with the teething nightmare that finally came to end, this was music to the angel's ears. Gabe lifted his arms over his head wanting to be held.

"Bah bah" he repeated with fingers stretched out. The precious sight touched both Castiel and Chayyiel.

"Alright," he chuckled.

Gabe waited with patient eyes as Castiel picked him up. Chayyiel watched the moment between father and son intrigued over deep bond and love that the two shared. He couldn't understand why some of his brothers and sisters looked upon humans with such loathing when he was witnessing what made others look upon them with awe and fondness.

Castiel played with Gabe's hands kissing the tiny fingers. Gabe squealed in delight at the attention being lavished upon him. It still seemed so unreal even as the angel held the little guy in his arms. The angel had watched humans from afar seeing them raise families witnessing the tight bonds that formed from birth and were tested time and time again as the offspring would age. Castiel had prayed that Gabe and Rowan wouldn't push the limits with them but knew better.

"Bah bah," Gabe pointed at Chayyiel.

"Yes that's Chayyiel."

"Bah bah," The toddler repeated.

Castiel and Chayyiel wasn't sure what he was trying to say. But then Castiel got an idea.

Looking over at the Cherubim, the angels spread their wings out behind them. The impressive spans blocked out the sun making the angels appear more powerful with the streams peering out from behind black feathers.

"Bah bah!" The tiny blue pools lit up.

"So that's what you wanted," the light touch of silk brushed against them allowing tiny fingers to caress delicate sleek feathers. Gabe never tired of the touch against his fingers and Castiel would never tire of expanding his wings for his son to explore.

Dean had watched the interaction noticing Rowan had quieted down. Her rich jade eyes were fixed on the two divine beings.

"Feathers, Rowan….Can you say feathers?"

Rowan remained tight lipped entranced by the awesome display. Dean had been itching for her to say her first word but Brooklyn had assured him that when the time was right she would speak. She wasn't in a hurry for them to grow up and took on each day one at at time.

Chayyiel saw the intense emerald gaze and approached the hunter with wings resting behind his back.

"How is my charge?" He ran his thumb over her cheek seeing the serene expression come over Rowan's small face.

"She's taken to making noises for attention."

The angel chuckled. "Just like her father, making a scene for attention."

Dean snorted at the remark.

"Dean she is you in every aspect. Though she is still very young, Rowan possesses your spirit. She is well aware of her world and what is in it including the things that hide in the shadows and darkness."

Dean nodded seeing his daughter was playing with one of his feathers. Chayyiel reached over plucking the solemn pinion from his span and handed it to Dean.

"This will help to ease her when she becomes agitated."

The hunter studied the feather feeling the warmth radiating from it. He placed it in her hand and to his amazement Rowan held it gently in her grip.

"Wow how did you know it would work?"

Chayyiel smiled knowingly. "I am their guardian and as such I can read their feelings and energy as I am connected to them on a rather higher level you might say."

"Right," Dean responded watching his daughter continue to hold Chayyiel's gift in a fiercely guarded manner.

A quiet flap of wings announced Gabriel's arrival.

"There is my grandson," he lifted Gabe from Castiel's arms and held the toddler up and over his head. Gabe clapped his hands in a pleasing manner as Gabriel kissed the small nose. The scent of vanilla filled the archangel's nose making his vessel tingle all over.

The other archangels had shown Gabriel the utmost support when news of Brooklyn's pregnancy had reached them. Even Uriel was intrigued by this revelation but only Gabriel knew of this hidden side to him.

"Hey Gabe," Dean greeted the Messenger. Rowan looked over seeing the archangel across the room. Gabriel smiled at the hunter and handed Gabe back to Castiel and showered the same love and affection on his granddaughter.

"I never forget about you Rowan. You're my little shining star."

Rowan giggled in approval of the nickname for her.

"It's true little one. Your soul is a shining star in the dark night. And your brother is my little warrior. Yes he is. He kept you safe that day you both were born and he still does."

Gabriel turned to Dean and Castiel.

"Have they shown any signs of using their powers?"

"A couple of times Rowan was angry and my phone went missing but it was in the fridge the first time and then the second time was in the freezer. Then when Brooklyn tried to give Gabe a bath he used his mojo and turned the spray hose in the sink on her."

'"I see," Gabriel arched an eyebrow at Rowan. The little Winchester had an innocent look on her face but the archangel wasn't buying it.

"I know you've been using your powers Rowan. You and your brother are special yes but there are bad things that want to hurt you, your brother, your mom and daddies. I pray you understand what I am saying."

"She does Gabriel," Chayyiel assured him gently. "She and Gabe are but letting their feelings known when they invoke their powers."

"Well there are other more normal ways to doing that," Dean said.

"Yes but Dean Rowan and Gabe are not 'normal' like human children," Gabriel chimed in.

"Gabe you're not telling me anything new in that department."

"Remember Dean we are here to help and guide both the children as they grow up. But this is the first time we have encountered this situation."

"Lovely, Heaven's test subjects," Dean groaned.

"Dean calm down…"

"I am calm Cas. I just don't want our children growing up thinking their freaks."

"They won't. Did you not hear Chayyiel? They are aware of their surroundings."

"Still it doesn't make me feel any better though."

"Angel," came a tiny voice. The three men turned their attention to Gabe.

"Gabe was that you?" Dean asked.

"Angel," Gabe's tiny perky voice cracked.

"Cas he spoke. Gabe's first word," Dean couldn't believe it. Gabe was speaking.

Castiel kneeled down to Gabe's level.

"Daddy," he pointed to himself.

"Da-dy," came the reply.

He pointed to Rowan.

"Rowan," Castiel said.

"Ro-wan," Gabe parroted his father.

"Da-dy," Gabe pointed at Dean.

"Yeah that's right buddy, Daddy," Dean joined Castiel on the floor. He was at a loss for words over this. Maybe Rowan wouldn't be too far behind.

"Let us try something else," Castiel looked up at Gabriel pointing at the Messenger.

"Gabe do you know who that is?"

Gabe studied the archangel carefully trying to form the word. His little brow and face were scrunched in concentration before he managed to speak.

"Gwampa….Gabwiel…." he stuttered and struggled.

"Yep that's Grandpa Gabriel," Dean said encouraging his son.

"Angel," Gabe pointed at Chayyiel. The Cherubim nodded and crouched down by his ward.

"Yes I am Gabe."

Gabe pressed his lips in satisfaction. Rowan scurried to her brother stumbling against the coffee table. Chayyiel gathered the little girl in his arms placing her securely next to Gabe.

She sat on her bottom as if waiting for the next thing to come from her brother's lips. It was like she was hanging by his every tiny word.

"Rowan," he called out. Rowan laughed and clapped at his acknowledgment. Though she wasn't speaking yet, Rowan knew her name and was ecstatic her brother did too.

"Just wait until Brooklyn gets home," Dean grinned.

* * *

Several hours later a weary and sore Brooklyn returned from sparring with Brady. She swore he had been watching Bruce Lee movies or something as he had kicked her ass several times in a row. That or she must be getting rusty.

No matter though as she was home and time to see her babies.

"Guys?" She called out.

"In here Brook," Brooklyn entered the living room seeing everyone gathered.

"There are my babies," she immediately went for the twins. Gabe and Rowan's eyes sparkled as they saw their mom was finally home.

"How were they?" Brooklyn sat down gathering them in her arms.

Dean and Castiel grinned at one another as Gabriel sat quietly in the chair.

"What did I miss something?"

"Mama," Brooklyn looked down at Gabe stunned by what she heard.

"Gabe, you're first word," she whispered.

"Well not really. His first word was angel then daddy then he was able to point out Gabriel and Rowan," Dean beamed.

Brooklyn grinned as her son had reached an important step in life: the ability to speak.

"Did Rowan say anything?"

Castiel shook his head.

"Not yet," he said gently. Brooklyn looked at her daughter with patient eyes.

"Say that's alright because I'll speak when I'm good and ready to," Rowan looked back between strands of blonde hair.

"They're growing up so fast," Brooklyn sighed and closed her eyes. Rowan and Gabe tugged at Brooklyn's damp shirt refusing to let their mother rest.

"Mama," Gabe demanded pulling harder at her shirt.

"What's wrong baby," she looked down into sparking sapphire pools. He was wide eyed and innocent looking.

Castiel and Dean sat down alongside her as Gabe pulled hard at her shirt again and this time his sweet little face was scrunched up in frustration.

"Now what is that sour look for?" Dean pressed his ear to Gabe's stomach and nodded.

"Ah someone's hungry now. Wanna help Daddy Dean make dinner?" Gabe's eyes lit up in excitement as Dean picked him up leading him to the kitchen. Rowan climbed onto Brooklyn's lap and rested her head against the hunter's body.

"Hello my shining star," she draped an arm over her daughter. Brooklyn looked up and over at her angel seeing him smiling with the same gentleness and love as when she first learned of being pregnant.

"Brady ripped me up and down, Cas. It hurts to move," Brooklyn bemoaned.

Her angel ran his fingers down the side of her face channeling the healing energy through her body. Brooklyn felt the tightness and pain lifting up and away making her sigh in contentment. She tilted her head and pressed her lips to his.

Gabe could see his mom and dad from the kitchen and got stirred up in a frenzy.

"Daddy, mama," Dean turned around seeing the angel and hunter's mouths locked together.

"You are too young to be seeing that," He covered Gabe's eyes. "Hey you two there are virgin eyes present in the room."

Castiel pulled away and narrowed his eyes at Dean. Dean merely pointed at Gabe and Rowan and smirked.

"Aren't Gabe and Rowan a little too young to be watching The Miracle of Life?"

Brooklyn rolled her eyes and glared at Dean.

"Please, you weren't reading about the birds and the bees growing up, you watched Birds and the Bees the movie and at a rather young age if I may recall you telling me."

"Sorry I have no recollection of such events."

"Right Dean," Brooklyn said as she carried Rowan.

"Anyways on a lighter note dinner's ready."

"Dean this looks good," Brooklyn complimented the hunter as she eased Rowan in her chair. Gabe waited but eyed the pile of noodles just beyond his reach. Dean couldn't but help to smile at the mini seraph. So much like Castiel. Soon Gabriel joined them greeted with arms wide open from everyone.

The small knit family enjoyed their time together as they sat around the table and the bonds between them strengthened.

* * *

**I know this chap was lengthy but I hope everyone enjoyed it! Reviews are love!!! And again thank you everyone for supporting this story!!! 1-2 more chaps left!**


	22. Teething

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again I want to thank everyone out there for reading and reviewing as the support means the world to me!!!

* * *

"Brook, Rowan's crying again!"

Brooklyn sighed as she brought Gabe with her into the nursery. Rowan was screaming in excruciating pain as Sam was trying everything to calm his niece down.

"She's teething Sam," She handed Gabe over to Sam as she picked up Rowan and reached for the frozen teething ring. Rowan slapped away the ring instead opting to scream even louder. Then as if on cue Gabe began crying alongside his sister as he too had begun teething.

"Sam, take Gabe and give him his teething ring and I'll work on Rowan."

Sam nodded and took his vocal nephew down the hall. Brooklyn sighed and continued fighting against her daughter.

"Where is your father?"

Rowan continued crying with her face turning beet red. Her little shining star was more like a screaming comet now as the pain was becoming harder for her to stand.

"I know sweetie but if you don't take this it won't feel any better," she offered the ring once more this time placing it gently over her bottom lip and gums. Brooklyn waited patiently for her daughter to quiet down as the ring remained in place. Several minutes passed before Rowan slowly began to feel the effects of the soothing cold and relaxed against her mother.

Sam meanwhile had about as much success as nailing Jell-o to a tree. The tiny angel was fussing and pushing away from his uncle to show his discomfort and rather displeasure.

"Gabe, come on buddy this will help," Gabe smacked at Sam's hands then at his neck and face.

Sam knew he couldn't get angry at the little guy as he suspected he was just as bad when he had started teething. So instead the hunter continued to practice patience and fought against Gabe. Just then Chayyiel appeared in the center of the room.

"Hi Chayyiel," Sam greeted the Cherubim in frustration. The angel tilted his head seeing his charge bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"What is wrong with my warrior?" The Cherubim demanded.

"He's teething which is normal for babies to do. And it's rather painful as you can hear," Sam winced as Gabe screamed in his ear. Chayyiel nodded and strolled over towards the wailing infant placing his hand lightly on the tiny forehead. Almost instantly Gabe quieted down and took the ring in his hands and started gnawing on it.

"There, that should make this teething episode a bit more manageable."

"Thanks, Chayyiel," Sam smiled in genuine gratitude. The Cherubim walked down the hall seeing Brooklyn with a now peaceful Rowan resting in her arms. The hunter looked over seeing his towering frame standing in the doorway.

"Chayyiel come in," she motioned for him to enter.

"I see Rowan is silent."

"Yes, it's called determination and helluva great deal of patience. I'm sure Sam told you that the twins are teething."

Chayyiel nodded.

"The vocals are but part of the process, so don't worry as they aren't in any danger."

The Cherubim nodded and ran his hand down the small arm. Rowan looked up giving him a soulful look as she chewed happily on her ring. Chayyiel smiled down at her as he sat down beside Brooklyn.

"I take it this isn't a social call," the angel shook his head.

"No it's not I'm afraid. Lucifer is still determined to have Gabe and Rowan."

"Tell me something I don't know," Brooklyn muttered.

"I know they will be one year old soon and you must think about their futures."

Brooklyn pursed her lips tight knowing she would have to face the inevitable. The twins were well aware of their powers and had used them time and time again.

"What do you suggest?"

"When the time is right I would like to begin teaching them to hone in their powers so they will not be left defenseless. But for now I will still be their guardian and nothing more."

Brooklyn nodded looking down at Rowan as she was now asleep in her lap. She brushed back the loose strands of blonde hair knowing her daughter would have to face the world some day but not today.

"Have you discussed this with Castiel and Dean?"

"Not yet but I plan on it."

"Yeah you might wanna run that by them as well you know they are only their fathers."

Chayyiel chuckled lightly as he thought of angel and hunter. Dean Winchester had proven to be a fiercely protective and devoted father to both Gabe and Rowan while revealing the hidden gently nurturing side to those closest to him. Castiel was also a committed father to both as he had shown nothing but undying love and devotion to his new family. They were indeed worthy of being fathers.

"I must leave for now but I will return," the angel stood and left with a fluttering of wings.

Brooklyn just ran her fingers through Rowan's hair as she continued mouthing the ice cold ring.

Sam watched as his little nephew relaxed up against him as he savored the cold relief.

The door swung open as Dean finally returned home from work. He had been held up with a last minute brake emergency. Seemed the brakes were worn and the driver couldn't stop when needed. So he told Thomas he would remain behind and get the car finished up before heading home. The job had been tedious and nerve wracking as he found a few cracks in one of the pads. He managed to reach a place to stop telling the owner it would have to get a new pad and wouldn't be ready until tomorrow.

So after getting a rental for the grateful owner, Dean locked up and eased into his car. The smile was wide on his face as he headed home.

Now he was there to see Sam rocking a subdued Gabe in the chair.

"Hiya Sam, where's Brook?" Dean kissed the little forehead as Gabe gurgled and continued gnawing on the ring.

"Nursery," he sleepily replied.

Dean trotted down the hall anxious to see his daughter and Brooklyn. He stood in the doorway seeing Brooklyn rocking Rowan back and forth as she had now fallen asleep. Dean quietly entered and stood before the pair.

"Hey Dean," Dean leaned in kissing Brooklyn lightly on the lips then Rowan's little forehead.

"How's she doing?"

"You missed the screaming and smackdown earlier but she's fine now. This has been a rather rough several weeks with all the teething."

"I know baby but that's all part of being parents. This isn't forever though."

"I know but you know how they get when they're cranky…."

"Yep," Dean replied.

"Just like their Daddy Dean," Brooklyn smirked.

"So you ready to go out tonight?" Hope laced his voice.

"Definitely. I know Cas and Sam will keep Gabe and Rowan busy and entertained."

Dean leaned back in capturing her lips in a heated needy kiss. Brooklyn gently pulled back and caressed the side of his face knowing he was more than ready for tonight.

"Well once Cas comes back I'll get ready," she kissed him once more.

Dean grinned knowing what he wanted to do tonight.

* * *

Castiel arrived several hours later anxious to see his son. Sam offered up the little sleeping seraph to the angel. Castiel grinned and held his son tight while running his hand up and down Gabe's back.

"My little angel," he whispered, "How was he Sam?"

"Fussy but Chayyiel flew in and worked his mojo on him and he's been like that ever since."

Castiel nodded and sat down on the sofa with Gabe beginning to stir.

"Daddy," he murmured.

"Yes I'm here Gabe. Daddy's here," he kissed his son's forehead feeling the warmth against his lips.

Brooklyn emerged with Rowan in her arms and pointed out her angel.

"Rowan look who's here," Rowan's little eyes lit up at the sight of her other daddy. She clapped and reached out for him.

"Daddy Castiel!" She screeched while continuing to reach out for him. Brooklyn had to wrestle with her daughter to keep her from falling as she sat down beside her angel. Castiel licked his lips before seeking out her lips for a much needed kiss.

Gabe stirred and looked up seeing his mom and dad in a heated lip lock.

"Daddy!" Brooklyn looked down seeing her little angel pouting up at them.

"Cas," she pointed down as the angel saw his son pouting upward with his brow scrunched together in a disapproving manner.

Castiel chuckled before focusing his attention on his son.

"Now Gabe, you mom and I are only showing how we feel about one another."

"No!" He grabbed a hold of Brooklyn.

"Someone's opinionated today," she sighed. Rowan smacked her brother's arm and glared at him obviously in disagreement with him.

Gabe made a sour face at his sister before shouting out at her, "No hit!"

Rowan flung her hand at Gabe. "Mean brother!"

Quickly Sam came and grabbed Rowan as Castiel held Gabe. The twins were not happy about the change in location but one look from Brooklyn silenced them both.

"Brook?" Dean called out from the hallway.

"In here Dean!" She shouted back.

Dean entered seeing the twins were now separated from one another and throwing dirty looks at one another.

"What's going on here? Did I miss something?"

"Oh just the twins having to be separated before they went all out Chuck Liddell on one another."

"That bad huh?"

"Well Gabe didn't like Cas and I kissing and Rowan thought otherwise."

Dean looked down at his son seeing Gabe pouting in Sam's lap as Rowan was in Castiel's. The hunter knelt down before his daughter seeing the deep emerald pools reflecting in his own.

"Rowan are you going to be good for Daddy Cas and Uncle Sam tonight?"

She nodded then hung her head down.

"Now don't be sad. Mom and I will be back tomorrow. Besides, don't you have fun with Daddy Cas and Uncle Sam?"

Rowan nodded again while tugging at Castiel's tan coat.

"Don't worry Dean, she'll be fine. I think we are going to put in a movie tonight. Maybe The Little Mermaid or Ice Age?"

At the mention of those movies both sets of eyes lit up. Sam grinned as he felt Gabe straighten up and was eager to watch the movie. Rowan was trying to slide down off the angel and pick out the movie. Castiel picked her up and placed her on the floor watching her scurry towards the DVDs.

"I think we'll be just fine. You two go enjoy the evening and besides Brady will be by later."

Brooklyn nodded then kissed her angel then her son and daughter before leaving with Dean.

As they reached the Impala, Dean pushed her against the car and hungrily took her lips within his. His hands slid up her shirt feeling hot soft skin beneath. If they weren't in the driveway of her house he would've had her bent over the hood taking her right then and there.

"Let's get moving to the hotel," he whispered in a deep lust filled tone.

Brooklyn slid in pressing her body tight with Dean as they took off to the hotel.

Dean sped but wasn't sure if he could hold back the need that was threatening to burst from his body. He saw the next exit and pulled off the road and out into the desert.

"Dean what are you doing?" He took her lips in his as he fumbled at her clothing then slid his own jeans off.

"I can't wait," he nipped at her neck and and shoulder as he lifted her up and on his lap. Brooklyn hissed as he slid inside her but soon felt the tight walls of her body fit snuggly around him as their bodies rocked together. Dean ran his hands up and down her back as she continued bucking her hips against him. It had been a few weeks since they had made love but it was so worth the wait in the hunter's eyes.

"Dean….." she panted feeling her body tighten then explode in release. Brooklyn crashed her mouth hard against his as she continued riding out her orgasm. The contractions of her body tightened and milked his cock driving his own climax hard and faster.

Dean slammed his body up and harder until his body erupted and thrusted his release inside her. Brooklyn continued riding up against him panting and gasping for air. Dean looked up seeing the pale moonlight wash across her face revealing the dark lust showing in her rich grey eyes. He knew she wanted this just as badly as he did. Not only had she blessed him with a healthy beautiful daughter but he was now a part of her family and heart.

* * *

**I am really sorry about the slow update but I think there will be more than 1-2 chapters in this story! I also have a follow up coming but it will be a very dramatic and angst filled one but I promise a happy ending on that one!**


	23. First Birthday

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…Again I do want to thank everyone out there for reading and reviewing!!!

* * *

Brooklyn finished decorating the kitchen and hallway while Dean and Castiel wrapped the birthday gifts. Today was the twins' first birthday and it was the adults who couldn't sleep as the excitement had been building for the last week.

The first year of Rowan and Gabe's lives had been eventful to say the least from demons trying to kidnap them to their first words and first steps. Now they were toddlers and growing up rather too fast for Brooklyn's liking. Dean and Castiel had spent several hours in the Toys R Us looking for the perfect gifts for their son and daughter.

* * *

_Several hours before…._

Dean scratched his head, unsure of what to buy. Castiel simply scanned his eyes over the rows upon rows of toys staring back him. The angel wasn't certain where to even begin looking as they strolled down the first aisle. The variety of toys was overwhelming for the seraph and he felt a slight pang of panic setting in as his bright blue eyes shined with uncertainty. What if he didn't find the right gifts? What if Rowan and Gabe didn't like them? Castiel turned to Dean for guidance and the hunter placed a hand over the trembling angel's hand. The warmth of the hunter's hand cast forth a calming effect over the angel easing the tension within his body. Dean could see the anxiety filling his deep cerulean depths. This was all new for the angel and Dean was determined to help him see this through.

"Cas, they're only one year old so relax and breathe for me okay? Now just pick a section and believe me you can't go wrong here."

The hunter wouldn't worry about money as Thomas had given him a raise with all the long hours and hard work Dean had put forth the last few months.

"I know Rowan and Gabe's birthday is coming up so get them something special," Thomas had told him.

Dean smiled to himself as he spied the Mega Blocks directly in front of him.

"Hey Cas how about these for Gabe?" Castiel studied the plastic bag full of Lego like blocks and looked up at Dean.

"Those would be perfect, Dean," Castiel knew his son would love them.

"See Cas, you're catching on! We just need to stick to big and soft or entertaining."

They continued looking until Castiel spotted something for Rowan. He studied the box before turning around and waving over to Dean. The hunter grinned as he placed the plush Bard the Learning Dragon in the cart.

"Cas it's perfect!"

"Thank you," the angel's face turned a slight reddish hue. Rowan had been grabbing her mom's books and shaking them around like she was trying to decipher their written contents within the last few weeks.

The hunter and angel continued bonding as they found a sound puzzle with farm animals for Gabe and then a Laugh and Learn Roll a Long Turtle for Rowan. But the two weren't done yet.

After paying for the toys, Dean wanted to make another stop over at the mall. He had overheard the angel talking about what to get Brooklyn for this occasion. Though her birthday wasn't today, he wanted to give her something special, something that came from the heart. It was then Dean had gotten the idea.

"Dean, where are we going?" Castiel tilted his head while curiosity sparkled in his sapphire pools.

"Well I know you've wanted to get Brooklyn something special and I think I may have an idea of what would work."

"Alright," Castiel said softly as Dean smiled back.

The jewelry store was empty as Dean led the angel inside and straight towards the pendants. The hunter stopped in front of one case and tapped on the glass.

"How about that one Cas?"

Castiel saw what Dean was pointing at. Sitting above the others was a locket in the form of a beautiful pair of silver wings reminiscent of his massive span.

"Dean, it's beautiful," Castiel knelt down wanting to get a better look. His eyes went wide as he stared at the charm. He knew right then and there that was what he wanted to give her.

Brooklyn and Sam were cleaning up from feeding the twins when Dean and Castiel came back. Rowan and Gabe were in the living room playing with their Uncle Brady and looked towards the windows.

"Sounds like your daddies are home," Brooklyn chimed. Rowan and Gabe heard the rumble of the Impala and their little faces lit up almost immediately. Brady hoisted the pair in his arms and carried them outside.

"Hey guys!" Brady called out with the twins in tow. Gabe clapped and stretched his little arms out for Castiel as Rowan gurgled and kept chanting dada. Her tiny voice climbed higher with each small chant until Dean had her firmly in his arms.

"There's my baby girl," he kissed her on the cheek. Rowan laughed revealing two little teeth on the top gum. Gabe pinched his daddy's nose causing the angel to scrunch his face in slight pain.

"Hello my little angel," he smiled while Gabe continued to maintain his tight grip on Castiel's nose.

"Daddy," Gabe scrunched his face up as if to chide his father for leaving him home. Castiel gently pried away his son's fingers from his nose but the toddler wasn't one to give up so easily. The mini angel shot out a hand once again pinching harder on the angel's nose. Brooklyn laughed and plucked her spunky little guy from her angel's arms. Gabe shrieked in protest but Brooklyn continued towards the house with a rather vocal Gabe in tow.

"Now Gabe is that any way to behave on your birthday?" Brooklyn handed him over to Brady who had laid out his favorite toys, G.I. Joe. The sight of the figurines lightened up his dark eyes and he delved himself into playing with his toys.

Dean entered a few minutes later with Rowan in his arms. She had a pacifier in her mouth and was teetering on the brink of sleep. Brooklyn collected her daughter and took her towards the nursery for a nap.

"Everything ready?" She turned towards Dean sensing he was behind her. The hunter slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Brooklyn leaned back against his body as they swayed together in one another's embrace.

"Yep," she sighed, "All that's left is to finish up the kitchen and wait for everyone else to get here. You know it's going to be nice seeing Bobby and Ellen again."

"You should've heard Bobby over the phone. He couldn't wait to see his little niece and nephew again."

Brooklyn chuckled and opened her eyes to look down upon Rowan as she slept peacefully.

* * *

_Present time…_

Bobby and Ellen were seated in the living room as Castiel and Dean went to wake up the twins from their nap. The older hunters were beside themselves with excitement as Gabe and Rowan appeared. Their little eyes still sleepy as Bobby took Rowan and Ellen took Gabe.

"Dean they've gotten big," Ellen looked over at the hunter. Dean could see her motherly instincts kicking back in as she kept the little seraph pressed comfortably against her body.

"Yeah they sure have but they will always be our babies even when they're 30."

"So Dean just when are you going to let Rowan start dating?" Bobby teased the younger man.

"Not until she's 30," Dean's face scrunched at the thought of the day his baby girl would start to notice boys.

"He thinks every high school aged boy will be like him," Brooklyn patted his hand.

Bobby laughed softly which was rare for the man as he was normally gruff and didn't smile very often. But when he saw the twins the first time his hardened features softened. The deep lines around his eyes lightened up making him appear 10 years younger. There had been a light in his hazel eyes that for years was extinguished.

"Dean I know you pretty well and I think Rowan will be able to handle her own with boys. If she inherits any of her mother's spirit yeah I would say the guys would need to be the ones worrying."

"Besides Dean, you can't lock her away forever," Ellen sighed.

"Watch me," Dean crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in Ellen's direction.

Brooklyn shook her head and looked over at her angel to see him looking straight at Dean.

"Dean, why would you want to do that?"

"I wouldn't literally lock her up, Cas. It's just a figure of speech."

"But why even think of such a thing? She's your daughter."

"Okay guys we will worry about that when she's in high school but until then we have a birthday to celebrate. Markus should be back with the cake and ice cream any time now and Brady is going cook up dinner right Brady?"

"What? Oh yeah I forget I was making dinner. Does steak and burgers sound good?"

"Now you're speaking my language, Brady," Dean rubbed his hands in anticipation. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dude, is that all you ever think about?"

"No, not all the time," he shrugged and flashed his famous shit eating grin.

A rustle of wings filled the air as Gabriel appeared. The Messenger saw his grandchildren nestled against Ellen and Bobby and felt a smile breaking out on his lips.

"I am not late am I?"

"Nope, just waiting on Markus to get back and Brady here will be playing the role of Emeril tonight."

"Who?" Gabriel tilted his head with a perplexed look in his eyes.

"Never mind Gabe," Dean waved his hands forgetting angels didn't get the Food Network in Heaven.

Markus stepped through the walkway with a plastic bag in one hand and a scrumptious looking cake in the other.

"Gabriel, Ellen, Bobby…..It's great to see you all!"

Ellen handed Gabe to Sam before rising to help Markus. Gabe just readjusted in the larger pair of arms.

"Thank you, Ellen," Markus allowed her to take the cake off his hands freeing his hand to put up the groceries.

"Markus, they've grown up so fast."

The immortal chuckled at the awe in the woman's eyes.

"It hasn't been easy though as you know."

"Yes with demons still lurking around."

Markus nodded but quickly he shoved the dark thoughts aside and once again his face brightened up.

"But why be so down right? We have a birthday that needs celebrating."

"Brady, man, you sure you aren't related to Wolfgang Puck or Emeril?" Dean said before devouring another steak.

"Dean I'm pretty sure although I would love to get my hands on their kitchens…" Brady sighed.

* * *

The dinner was amazing to the hunter as he had eaten two steaks, a hamburger, pasta salad and corn on the cob to top it all off. The others agreed Brady could find his way around a kitchen and tonight was no exception.

"Yeah Brady you really should be in those cook offs they always have," Sam pushed his plate back having had enough. Rowan and Gabe were content with the mashed peas and carrots Brooklyn fed them.

The young hunter blushed and rose to gather the plates as Castiel soon followed.

"Allow me to help," the angel was careful in stacking the plates and bowls as Brady rounded up the flatware then headed inside.

"So when are you going to give her your gift Cas?" Brady asked once they were alone.

"Later after everyone has left I think."

"Right on," Brady loaded up the dishwasher before pulling the cake and ice cream out.

Everyone had gathered in the sun room waiting on the grand finale.

"Man I hope they bring out that cake soon," Dean peered out towards the kitchen.

Ellen and Bobby exchanged glances and shook their heads as Sam rolled his eyes. A few moments later Castiel appeared with the cake in steady hands as Brady brought the ice cream and dishes.

Dean eyed the cake and licked his lips as the marble caked slathered in buttercream came to rest in the center. Brady lit the two single candles, one pink and one blue, then everyone starting singing Happy Birthday to the twins.

Gabe smiled and smacked his hands on the tray of his chair while his sister watched the adults sing. Dean and Castiel each blew out the candles as Brooklyn snapped photos. She was determined to mark this occasion since the twins would only have a first birthday once.

"These will go in the album," she beamed as her family felt complete. The sight brought a tear to her eye as her heart swelled at the love that was being felt.

Dean had lopped off a large corner chunk along with two heaping scoops of chocolate ice cream. Sam opted for a more modest amount as did everyone else. Rowan and Gabe were squirming and kicking wanting some of the sweet goodness.

"No cake for you two yet but ice cream we can do," Markus put some in a bowl and Ellen was shocked when he offered it to her. Unsure of what to say she took the bowl and seated herself between the giggling pair.

The chocolaty cold treat tickled their tongues and lips but brought wide smiles to two innocent faces. Ellen was thoroughly enjoying the moment as the twins were getting more on their bibs and faces than in their mouths.

"Oh your mom is going to have fun cleaning you two up," she giggled. Rowan and Gabe laughed with her as Brooklyn grimaced at the two sticky babies.

"Yep she sure is," Dean chimed in with a mouthful of cake.

Castiel tried the cake finding the combination of chocolate and vanilla topped with the rich sweet icing something that should be a sin. But he didn't care as he took bite after savory bite. Gabriel had practically inhaled his piece and ice cream finding humans and their creations never would cease to amaze him. The Messenger grabbed another piece and more ice cream to top.

Brooklyn continued snapping pictures as Dean and Castiel helped the twins open their gifts.

"Brook go and join them and I'll manage this," Sam took the camera and pushed her over.

The angel and hunter made room as she helped Rowan open the puzzle. Rowan bounced in her lap as she ran her tiny hands over the smooth wooden toy.

"That's from Daddy Cas," she whispered. Rowan looked up at the angel with a wide smile and bright emerald pools.

"You're welcome my daughter," Castiel kissed her on forehead. Gabe was ecstatic at the Mega Blocks and attempted to rip the plastic bag open. Castiel beamed at his son seeing the determination in his bright blue eyes.

"Bah bah," he looked up at Dean for help.

"Alright after presents okay buddy?" The hunter kissed the top of Gabe's head feeling the love he held for his little warrior swell.

"Brook, Dean and I wanted to give you this," Castiel pulled the small box out and presented it to her.

"Cas, what is it?" She took the box and pulled the lid off. What she saw inside made her speechless. Her fingers trembled as she held the locket in her hands. Brady smiled knowingly at the angel and hunter as he had been privy to the surprise.

"Open it up," Dean said. Brooklyn fumbled with the latch as her hands continued to shake.

"Here, allow me," Dean snapped it open and placed it in her hands. Inside was photo of Gabe and Rowan from the day they were born.

"I..I don't know what to say…." She wiped away the tears. Ellen wiped away her own tears at the tender scene unfolding. She had thought of Brooklyn as a second daughter and now seeing her surrounded by so many who loved her made this that much more special.

Castiel gently pulled the necklace away and placed it around her neck. The heavy pendant felt cool against her skin. Gabe reached out wanting to feel the silver wings.

"Bah bah," he reached out even further until Ellen scooped him up and handed the toddler over to Brooklyn. The mini seraph looked curiously at the locket while wrapping three tiny fingers around it.

Rowan, on the other hand, was more interested in her new toys. She scrunched up her little nose unable to figure out just how to get past the tough plastic barrier. Dean grabbed the scissors and cut along the seam freeing the dragon from its clear prison.

Rowan giggled as her daddy lifted her up and out to the living room. Brooklyn kissed her little angel seeing his eyes grow heavy.

"Well we're gonna head back to the hotel then back home tomorrow. But we'll stop by before leaving," Ellen kissed Gabe and softly played with a dark lock of his hair before going in to say goodnight to Dean.

Gabriel just watched with a quiet disposition as his daughter picked up the sleepy boy and wiped his face and fingers.

"I guess bath time will have to wait until tomorrow…." She sighed.

Castiel lifted Gabe from his hunter's arms and kissed her softly before heading off towards the nursery. Dean could see Rowan starting to nod off as she sat on the carpet.

"Time for bed, kiddo," he whispered then hoisted her up and against his chest.

Gabriel turned to say goodnight to his daughter seeing she was truly happy for the first time in a very very long time.

"I must go for now but I will be back soon. Good night my daughter," he wrapped his arms around her slender form and pressed his lips upon her forehead.

"You better be back. I expect Rowan and Gabe's grandfather to be a more prominent presence in their life."

The archangel was deeply touched as he stood there holding her in his arms. In all of his existence had he ever felt as complete and whole as he did right then and there.

* * *

**This was the longest chapter I have every written!!! I hope everyone likes it as one last chapter will be posted then the next installment will be posted!**


	24. Epilogue: Three Souls Become One

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again I want to thank everyone out there for all of the support….

This is the last chapter for the first installment of the Family Verse…Next installment up this weekend. But be warned as it will be darker and angst ridden….

* * *

Brooklyn rested in her angel's arms admiring the locket. Everyone had left leaving the hunter Dean and the angel alone in the house. Sam Brady and Markus had taken the twins for the night and headed to the other house.

"Cas, this is the best gift you and Dean have given me after my babies."

The angel nestled in closer beside her silently thanking his father for being blessed with his new family. He knew his brothers and sisters were divided as some supported Castiel while others shunned the twins, calling them mud monkeys despite their divine heritage. Well Castiel did not care what the other angels felt as if his father did not approve of angels and humans forming relationships, Brooklyn would not have given him Gabe, his little warrior.

The soft treading of footsteps made the angel glance up to see Dean entering the room clad only in his boxers. The hunter's spiky hair still damp from his shower as his skin was glowing in the soft light. Castiel smiled feeling the newfound love for the Winchester brother bubble up inside his soul.

"Hey Cas," Dean came around and kissed the angel on the lips. Castiel kissed the hunter back letting every ounce of love and warmth flow forth between them. Dean pulled back but not before kissing the bridge of the angel's nose.

Brooklyn looked over seeing her angel and hunter in the intimate moment realizing it was about time those two realized how they felt. She didn't feel left out or in the cold for they loved her more than anything else, she was the mother to their children and the one they had lost their hearts to.

Dean pulled back the covers and slipped in beside Brooklyn. The heat from the hunter's skin radiated onto her own enveloping her as his arms slid beneath and around her body.

"Hey beautiful," Dean purred in her ear. Brooklyn leaned over anxious for the same greeting he had given Cas. Dean eagerly greeted his hunter with long passionate kiss.

"Hey yourself," she whispered back.

Dean brushed back the hair from her eyes and let his fingers run down the side of her jaw and neck. So much had happened to them in the last two years, so much pain and hurt that gave way to forgiveness and another chance.

Brooklyn frowned seeing her hunter's eyes begin to well up.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"I thought I had lost you for good, that you were gone from my life never to come back. Then you came back with the last thing I ever expected to happen to me."

"You won't lose me or Cas, not now and not ever," she leaned in closer until their noses and foreheads were pressed tightly together. Castiel watched the hunters with a curiosity and intrigue. In the angel's eyes Dean had redeemed himself for the past travesties and now could look ahead to raising their son and daughter.

Brooklyn sighed at the warm gentle touch of her hunter's hand cupped along her cheek. Her eyes slowly lifted up to meet his seeing the hunger dominating his deep emerald pools. Dean looked over at Castiel noticing the angel's eyes had turned darker with a yearning of his own. The hunter ran his hand along the bare thigh and side of the angel feeling his body shake not with fear but anticipation and need, the need to touch, kiss, caress and fondle every hot naked inch of his body.

Dean shifted Brooklyn's body between his and the mattress feeling her hands running down his back and inside the thin cotton boxers. He took a sharp intake of breath as the soft small hands massaged his balls and stroked his half hard cock.

"God Brook….." Dean moaned against her shoulder. Castiel watched as his hunter continued pleasing Dean, seeing his hips thrust upward against her body. The angel wanted to be a part of it, wanted to touch the hunter in ways that his beloved hunter had, to hear him cry out his own name as they lay interlocked together.

Brooklyn threw her shirt to the floor as her sleep pants and boy shorts soon followed. Dean quickly threw the boxers aside and slowly eased inside her. Brooklyn's eyes grew wide as her pupils dilated into wide black saucers as her lover became embedded deep within her. Castiel felt his cock grow hard at the sight of Dean possessing his hunter. He reached down with a shaky hand past the thin sleep pants and boxers and wrapped his fingers around the painfully hard erection. His thumb ran over the beads of pre come and slit coating his fingers and cock. He imagined being fully sheathed inside Dean claiming the hunter as his own.

"Cas…." Dean panted almost as if he had heard the angel's thoughts. Castiel rolled over on his side as Dean whispered, "Drawer."

The angel nodded and rolled back to the stand finding the lube in the top drawer. His sharp blue eyes watched as Dean and Brooklyn's bodies locked tighter together and their mouths in a heated battle for control. Her soft moans made his cock twitch against his stomach while cool blue tinted fingers traced over and along his straining erection.

Dean felt the heat of the angel's body wrap around him sending heated shivers of passion deeper within his being. The cool touch of lube slicked fingers slid between his ass and lightly toyed with the tight ring. The hunter hissed at the burning sensation as a single digit gently pushed inside. Castiel waited with patience until Dean relaxed around him.

"Just relax," Castiel whispered before licking the outer part of Dean's ear. Dean could only nod as he felt the angel's finger began stretching and pushing against the inner ring. Castiel smiled then dared to push another inside.

"Oh god Cas….." Dean hissed. As his hips rocked against Brooklyn's, he felt the angel's fingers fucking him in sync with theirs. Castiel continued to scissor and stretch him until he was loose and ready.

Biting down on the hunter's shoulder, the angel pushed his cock against the hunter's entrance feeling a few slight hints of resistance which quickly vanished as he pushed harder inside. Dean groaned and thrusted harder inside his copper haired lover as Castiel was completely sheathed by him.

It better than anything he had ever dreamed of. The hunter's vise like grip built up a delicious friction against the angel's cock as he rocked gently back and forth. Dean captured Brooklyn's lips as she arched her back and screamed into his mouth as the powerful orgasm slammed up against her body. Her abdomen tightened as her body's walls constricted around him milking him closer to climax. Dean broke away, nipping and licking at her neck and jaw. The mix of sex and sweat tingled on the tip of his tongue as he lapped the tiny beads of sweat.

Castiel dug his fingernails into Dean's sides holding on tight as Dean grunted and rutted harder until he exploded inside Brooklyn, spilling his seed between her legs and coating her body's walls. She cried out louder, pressing her head into his shoulder as he continued pumping harder inside her. The angel fed off the sexual energy erupting from Brooklyn and Dean, channeling it though his diving being. The rush he experienced was pure and pristine; it was the raw deep emotions the hunters revered for one another.

What he was feeling was their undying true love and it was beautiful.

The overwhelming physical and spiritual sent the angel over the edge as he exploded inside the hunter's body. Dean wrapped his arms around Brooklyn as the searing heat fanned throughout his body.

Their souls bled into one another as lay there, sweat slicked naked and content. Brooklyn rested on her back so she could see her angel and hunter. Both were nestled against her naked body with arms draped across creating a protective link.

Brooklyn smiled at the sweet sight then kissed each one on the lips before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Castiel lifted his eyes to find Brooklyn fast asleep with Dean looking at him. His eyes twinkled with contentment and peace as he laced his fingers with the angel's.

"Dean, I love you," Castiel's voice was thick and drawled.

"I love you too, Cas. I love you and Brooklyn."

Castiel smiled and felt his face turn pink. They belonged to him as he belonged to them. They were a family now and that was all that mattered really.

**Okay this concludes the first part of the Family Verse....Thank you again everyone for the support!!!**


End file.
